A STALKING HORROR
by prussiasgermany
Summary: A stalker has been appearing all around the news.Everyone has a reason to worry.The man has killed and raped before.But that was 5 years ago.Why again now?The Junjo characters face dangers,from being shot at,to being killers themselves? RETIRED
1. Stalker in Town

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ********[a little junjo in halloween terror.]**

**A stalker has been appearing all around the news. Everyone has a reason to worry. The man has killed and raped before. But that was 5 years ago. Why again now? what is this man's motives? The Junjo characters face dangers, from being shot at, to being killers themselves? Character death(s?). **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

******Chapter One: Stalker in Town.**

* * *

"So professor Miyagi, how is Shinobu doing? I let him live near you is my understanding. I thought I'd be a great compromise, knowing he's under the watchful eye of a great man!" Exclaimed the dean as he patted Miyagi on the back.

"R-right. He's doing fine. He's very excited. Though I drop by in case he ever needs anything," muttered Miyagi sheepishly as he raised the coffee pot and poured some into his mug. The two were in the lunch room of the school, on a Saturday morning. Miyagi had come in to work on grading papers and looking over some essays. Another professor came in now, holding a newspaper. The two turned to him, he seemed in distraught.

"You guys! Have you heard on the news? The neighborhood has become dangerous!" Exclaimed the man as he handed the dean a newspaper. The dean and Miyagi read it, it must be of some importance the way the man seemed worried.

_Man seen trying to lure women in car_

_Police have been receiving reports of a strange middle-aged man forcibly pulling women from ages 13-28 into his vehicle and sexually assaulting them on a particular street near M University. The reports started to pour in about a week ago and have mounted up to 19 cases so far. Apparently, he reclines against car, and stares into the crowd, when he catches someone in sight, he immediately gets in the driver's seat, yanks open the car door and pulls women inside. No weapons on him have been confirmed. The farthest he's ever gone was fondling women, some have told us. None have been raped. Police also suspect he stalks some till they arrive in the particular street, which is covered by thick leaved trees, making it the ideal place to attack some might say. He is of about in his late 30s or early 40s, with black, short, spiky hair and drives a dark blue vehicle. No suspects have been confirmed._

"So what?" Says Miyagi. He returns back to fixing his coffee. The other two stare into him surprised.

"But Miyagi, this is serious! This man could-"

"All those women have to worry about is having some guy accompany them or be in a small crowd to make this guy less likely to make a move. Besides, he hasn't used a weapon, even safer! That solves your problem. No need to make a huge deal about it," said Miyagi putting it in cold logic. The other two just stood there.

"Well I have to go check on some papers. See you two later." He walked off into the hallway.

* * *

"Dammit! Stupid guy," mumbled Miyagi to himself as he slumped his head on his desk, taking a pause from correcting his papers. He couldn't get that predator out of his mind.

_Why am I worrying about this guy? I have nothing to worry about; I have no daughter or girlfriend._

Then he realized something and face palmed himself.

_Dammit! I should hear my own advice! The very girls that are going to be freaking about that predator are going to probably use Shinobu as the 'guy' to accompany them to make them feel safe!_

"Society sucks," he said as he turned to look at the clock on the wall. 3:57.

_Well its almost time to pick him up. Better get everything packed._

Miyagi started to slide things into his leather briefcase and folders, when his door slammed open. An angry assistant stomped inside and angrily sat on the couches in the center of the room, crossing his arms with cross written all over his face. Miyagi smiled to himself, seeing a potential stress-reliever.

"So Kamijo, what happened _this _time?" Smiled Miyagi turning to Hiroki. Hiroki growled a little, turning his angry face to the opposite side.

"I take it you've heard about that damn predator?" He grumbled.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend is worried about you becoming a potential victim?" He laughed a little.

"NO! He's encouraging me to help any of the female students to walk by the damn street. Its right in front of the freaking campus! I'm sure a police officer should do that! I would think he'd worry about _me _and not some sniveling bi-!"

"Woah woah Kamijo! Calm yourself!" Said Miyagi as he stood behind Hiroki and started rubbing his shoulders as a poor excuse to relieve the red-head's building anger.

"It's just that-! It's just that . . . ."

_Oh boy, I know what's going on. He's upset the guy never thought of Kamijo possibly being victimized or something. I mean, the criminal is only stalking girls so far, but I guess in a dark sense its kind of romantic to have someone worry about your safety, even if you're a guy._

_"_I know I'm loyal and everything, but did he ever consider that maybe I might . . . . you know . . ?" Mumbled Hiroki embarrassed as his face grew red.

"Well, maybe he did, but he thought, because you're so tough and such a pain, you wouldn't have a problem fending off the guy and plus you're so loyal, your loyal-ness would fuel you from being raped or anything!

" Miyagi said trying to cheer up Hiroki.

" . . . . ," Hiroki didn't say anything.

"Maybe he knew I wouldn't let you go outside by yourself cause I'm such a great friend!" Miyagi exclaimed in a panic seeing Hiroki wasn't saying anything.

"Heh, he must have thought so," said Hiroki smiling to himself, the anger disappearing from his face.

_Kid you owe me one!_ Said Miyagi to himself as he patted Hiroki on the back now.

"That's my Kamijo! C'mon, you're done in the classroom right? Let's go for a quick bite to eat if you're not busy! Or if you are, I'll drive you home!" Laughed Miyagi as Hiroki got up.

"Sure, let me just get my things from the other room," said Hiroki as he walked out of the room. Miyagi sighed satisfied by his good deed. As he waited for Hiroki to return, he sat on the couch in the middle of the room. He looked around and saw the TV remote right next to him.

_Won't hurt to watch a little news I guess. Plus if they mention any of that predator crap, there's no way anything serious can happen!_

Miyagi pointed the remote at a small television on top of a desk, surrounded by mountains of paperwork and books and clicked it on. Immediately, he saw the image of the school from a sky-view of a helicopter. He sat up shocked, at the bottom of the screen read 'Campus shoot-out'. Before he had time to yell for Kamijo to come see, a male reporter's voice came up.

"We've confirmed. About 10 minutes ago, M University was the sight of a shoot-out. Apparently today is a day-off for students, only teachers and department came today. A young girl walking by the campus was about to be pulled into a mysterious dark-blue vehicle, the very same one described to belong to the campus stalker, when a young man then tried confronting the attacker. The young woman then claims, at just the touch of the would-be male victim, the stalker pulled out a gun and shot at him, wounding him horribly on the right arm and right side of his waist. The stalker then ran off, his car being covered in blood. The girl immediately called the police and ambulance. Officers have yet to catch the man. Ambulances are already on the scene and-"

Miyagi then heard something hard fall on the floor in the other room. He slowly walked into the hallway and peaked thru the small window in the door that came between him and Hiroki. Inside he saw Hiroki staring shocked and scared at a tall man, wearing a big black coat and white scarf pointing something at him; a gun. On the floor, what had been dropped was a cell phone. For some reason, Hiroki was crying, but not because of the danger that stared him right in the face, but what he was probably told on the phone.

"L-let me go. I h-have to go to the hospital. I have to go the hospital! You asshole! Y-you shot him! Y-you monster! _YOU SHOT NOWAKI_!" Screamed Hiroki crying. The stranger removed the safety on the gun quickly.

"KAMIJO!" Yelled Miyagi as he busted into the room at full force.

* * *

**a/n: Hiroki rules! :D**

**Review.**


	2. Upset:Part One

**Junjo Romantica/Egoist/Terrorist/Horror**

**A STALKING HORROR.**

**Inspired by a (very far-fetched but none the less) awesome dream.**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

"-huff huff huff-."

Hiroki's crying could be heard echoing in the room. Miyagi panted and panted like he had ran 100 miles or something, when he actually just dived right in between Hiroki and the stalker and knocked Hiroki down in time from getting shot at. The man had ran from the room thru an open window. Miyagi lifted himself from on top of Hiroki, whom was still in the shock of the news he just received than to be concerned from the danger and close to his life ending he just went thru about 30 seconds ago.

"Kamijo you idiot! Don't you realize you were just shot at? You could have been killed!" Angrily yelled Miyagi as he pulled a unmoved Hiroki up form the floor.

"He could die," uttered Hiroki, still looking away from Miyagi's face, which caugh thim off guard. "He could die, Miyagi! He could _die_!" Hiroki kept repeating to himself.

"C-come on then!" We have to get to the hospital then!" exclaimed Miyagi as he grabbed onto Hiroki's hand and led him out of the room.

Outside it wasn't any better. The news crew was outside, interview the girl, and the police investigating the scene of the crime.

_Dammit! My car is parked in front of the school!_

Miyagi tried running unnoticibly past the crowd, only to be stopped by a police officer.

"Excuse me sir, we're in a hurry!" Exclaimed Miyagi.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you pass thru the scene of the crime," said the officer.

"Look, I know your job is to investigate every single little thing. I don't want to butt in to your business but get out of my way! We're in a hurry! Just interview the girl, get a freaking sketch, some DNA from his car, take a damn load of pictures and get off my case!" Yelled Miyagi impatiently now. A few people noticed the growing commotion Miyagi was creating.

_Dammit! Why won't they let me pass thru?_

"Sir, calm down. No need to get an attitude. we can't let anyone leave the premises. The stalker is believed to be around here as we spe-"

"DUH! He just attacked us! He shot at my assistant here and then when I intervened, he just ran off by climbing out the window!" Yelled Miyagi. Hearing this, a crowd of reporters formed a mob surrounding him.

"Sir, what did he look like?"

"Did he threaten you?"

"Why is he doing this?"

"Where did he go?"

"He shot at you?"

"How did that make you feel?"

"Sir-"

"Sir-!"

"Excuse me sir-!"

All of them talked at the same time, making Miyagi's head hurt more and more.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled. They all quieted down.

"I told you what happened, what else can I? He was wearing a black coat and a white scarf covered his face so I couldn't see him right! Get the hell out of my way! My friend and I have to go see the man that just got shot here! He's a dear friend of his!" Yelled Miyagi indicating Hiroki. Hiroki was still pale and in shock, he didn't react. Before the crowd went for asking Hiroki any questions about his 'poor hurt friend', Miyagi pushed everyone to the side and opened his car, shoving Hiroki in the passenger seat beside and he in the driver's seat. He turned on his car.

"Sir! You can't leave!" Exclaimed the stressed out police officer as he tapped on Miyagi's car door window. Miyagi rolled the window down, stared at the officer with a serious face.

"I'm sorry sir, but this man's boyfriend just got shot at and might die today," Miyagi smiled as he started driving away in a hurry. Hiroki quietly stared at Miyagi, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry friend, nothing will happen to you or him," said Miyagi loudly as he rolled the window up. Hiroki blushed and then looked down to his trembling hands he held clasped together on his lap.

"T-thank you," he said as he finally stopped crying.

* * *

"I.D please," asked a parking garage officer as Miyagi stopped the car. Miyagi flashed him his M University I.D., the officer pushed a button, the yellow board raising up so he could proceed to park inside. On the third floor, he parked his car right next to an elevator. He and Hiroki got out of the car.

"Did they call you as an emergency contact?" He asked as he pushed a button.

"Yes. They told me to report to the emergency office and to just mention who I am. They had started to treat his sh-shots . . . ," Hiroki covered his mouth, holding in from crying.

Miyagi placed his hand on Hiroki's back and patted him to comfort him.

"Its alright, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay," said Miyagi smiling. Hiroki cleaned his eyes.

"Y-yes."

* * *

As the two walked inside the cold hospital and presented identification at the main office where policemen usually stood as guards, there on a big plasma TV were the 5 o'clock news.

"The big news today was the M University stalker. He's a man charged with over 20 assaults now and three attempted murder charges are being in question. He, on his 20th assult, resorted to weaponry for the first time and shot at a 25-year old man whom tried to stop him from forcing his 20th victim into his car. Little did he know the stalker had a weapon, which he proceeded to shoot at him, hitting him three times. The man was taken to the hospital right away, his condition uncertain. Officers and reporters were then baffled as two men from M University came out, explaining they were attacked by the man just a few moments ago. Both were shot at, but escaped with no injuries as the stalker fled from the room by climbing out of a window. Nobody really knows how his face looks like or has any idea who he is. The two men were in a hurry, claiming their friend was the man who had been shot at and in a hurry to see him. -an assistant appears and hands him a paper- Oh, we have just received some emergency news! The stalker has been spotted roaming around on foot downtown! Please look out for a dangerous male around age 35-40, short black hair, coat, sunglasses and white scarf. He is armed and dangerous. Please be careful. More news coming up next after this commercial break."

"What a load of crap!" Hissed Miyagi loud enough for Hiroki to hear as they waited for a nurse to return to hand them information.

_Why the hell are they trying to scare the public? I mean, of course they deserve to know what happened but they're just giving the guy tips to go back into hiding! Ugh, the news channels can be so stupid sometimes._

"Here you go Mr. Kamijo. He's still in the operating room, you can wait in the waiting room on that floor though. The doctor in charge of him will see you in a while then," said the nurse as he handed Hiroki a piece of paper. He and Miyagi then headed for the elevator area.

"Which floor?" Asked Miyagi as eh pressed the buttom fro an elevator to come.

"Eight."

"-sigh- Don't show fear," said Miyagi looking at the elevator door. Hiroki turned to him surprised. "If you show him fear, he'll feel bad."

_Kamijo wil probably freak out the kid if he comes in as pale as he looks right now with a mortified face expression. The kid'll just get sicker seeing that and only make getting better a whole lot worse._

"I'm not stupid. I know," Hiroki mumbled angrily now. Miyagi smiled, Hiroki's attitude coming back again.

As the elevator door opened, a nurse came out pushing a man on a wheelchair. He looked completely sucked out of energy, sad and pathetic. The lady pushed him and turned a corner in a hallway as she pulled on the metal pole with wheels that held a bag with a clear substance inside. Hiroki stared at it with wide eyes. Miyagi mentaly growled in his mind.

_Dammit the one thing I didn't want him to think about! Now he's going to worry about how injured he is._

"Nothing to worry about, right?" Asked Hiroki aloud, smiling nervously as he trembled, getting ready to cry again, wanting to hear comforting words.

"No," said Miyagi as the two walked into the elevator.

"T-that's not Nowaki. He won't turn out like that, right?" He laughed meekly, tryign to confort himself as he covered his eyes with one hand. Miyagi pressed the eighth floor, staring ahead.

"No, because if he does, you'll kick his ass so hard, he'd be able to walk again," smiled Miyagi as he placed his arm around Hiroki's shoulder, comforting him.


	3. Upset:Part Two

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ********[a little junjo in halloween terror.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

**************Chapter Three: Upset- Part Two.**

* * *

"Yes, please sit down. I'll call over his doctor right away soon as he becomes available," said a nurse at the eighth floor's office.

"Thank you," said Hiroki as the two then sat in the waiting room which consisted of low, black leather sofas, small white tables, dark blue carpet and a big TV hanging from the wall staring down the whole room. The two sat on a sofa against a wall. The place was quite quiet, the nurses in the open counter, circular office receiving and making calls quietly. Across from them slept a young man, around the age of 17 or 18 probably. A mother was assisting her young child at the vending machine on the opposite side of the waiting room, and a young girl had her head reclined back on the soft fabric, asleep listening to music. It was around 6 late now. There were no windows, the white and dark grey walls with white and grey one-lone square patterns were the only thing on the bare walls. That and a clock with a huge TV that displayed some commercials at the moment.

"It's going to be awhile, why not take a nap?" Asked Miyagi as he took out his cell phone, wanting to call Shinobu after seeing the teenager, being reminded of him.

"I'm not sleepy," Hiroki mumbled. His hands in the pockets of his black formal pants.

"Your head kept going up and down in the car, you seemed sleepy. Did you now get enough sleep the night before?" Asked Miyagi looking at the nervous man now.

"W-well, I sort of got in an argument with him last night," Hiroki mumbled, blushing.

"What kind of argument?"

"W-well, he told me he wanted to come to work with me today because he was free. I told him no because I wanted him to relax on his day off, sleeping late or something. But of course I didn't say that to him. I just kept telling him no. Then he got upset and kept pestering me why not. I told him because I said so. Then he mentioned he wanted to see what it was like working here. Then he mentioned he was a little worried. And I asked him about what? And he said since we're, well, now married and stuff, that he wanted a little more 'no other hands than his' on me. He's very _'territorial' _about _'his things' _sort to speak. And then I yelled at him that he didn't had to worry about that. But he kept asking me if he could come, then I snapped and told him to shut up, because I had been stressing about an important thesis this whole week but I hadn't told him about it so he wouldn't get all worried about my work and stuff. That must have been one of the first nights since we started living together that we didn't sleep in the same room. That whole night I just wanted to come into the living room where I made him sleep and just tell him to come into bed with me because I felt so angry at myself for being angry, but I was caught up in my anger to do anything about it. I didn't sleep the whole night; thinking if I made him pissed off at me or hurt his feelings. And it got worse in the morning with the whole 'helping others' scenario about the stalker and keeping the female student and teacher body safe. I feel so guilty. And then he gets shot trying to come to the school doing the very thing he suggested me to do! How can I not feel guilty?" Exclaimed Hiroki as he covered his red, tearing up face with his sleeve.

_The poor guy. He must blame himself for everything that just happened._

"Look Kamijo, it's not your fault. It's neither. It just happened, okay? As long as you show him your sorry, everything will be alright. He's a good kid. He'll understand if you show how sorry you are and make it up or something. That's what he'll need. He probably feels guilty and like he got punished for everything he did. He feels just as guilty as you do, probably even more! So don't be too hard on yourself. I mean sure you did kind of put him down, but, just tell him your sorry and make it up to the kid."

"Y-your right. I'm so caught up in my feelings and distress I forgot about his feelings. He might be hurting physically, but i can't forget he's hurting emotionally right now," muttered Hiroki cleaning his face again.

"Okay then. And stop crying so much, he'll notice it," smiled Miyagi finally getting thru Hiroki. A doctor then walked up to them that wore glasses and had long, shoulder length brown hair tied back.

"Good evening sirs, which one of you is his emergency con-?"

"I am. How's he doing? What happened? Is he going to be okay? How bad is he? Can I-?"

"Calm down sir! Everything seems fine right now. He's in his room asleep. We removed the three bullets. Only internal bleeding. Barely missed his right kidney. We surgically removed them. He won't be able to sit upright or walk for a while though because his stitches on the right side of his body might open and are a little tight. You can come inside and see him, but let him sleep till he wakes up. That sounds alright Mr. Kamijo?" Said the doctor as smiled warmly at him. Hiroki nodded his head, trying to make a serious face expression.

"Good. He's in his own room D-811 right now. If you need anything just ask one of the nurses so they can call me up. I'll be back soon with further information. Good evening," said the doctor as he walked away. Hiroki turned to Miyagi, whom was looking down on his cell phone, smiling. waved at Hiroki to go on ahead.

"Go on and see him. I'll knock before I enter in a while. I have to call my kid right now.

Hiroki nodded meekly and went ahead. Miyagi then pressed 'ok' on Shinobu's number and lifted the phone against his left ear, waiting for Shinobu to pick up.

"C'mon kid. Answer!" while as Miyagi muttered to himself, he focused his attention to the nurses, whom, after a while of not getting or making any phone calls, started chit-chatting away.

"Yes, the victim that got shot is here!"

"Really?"

"Yes! The three guys that were reportedly attacked are here! Only one of them was injured though! They say the stalker is roaming around these parts about 20 minutes from here walking distance!"

"Oh my! Good thing we're in the hospital!"

"Well be careful, he could jump you at any time!"

"Oh no!"

Miyagi sighed to himself. Hearing those women talk about lives like it was gossip made his stomach hurt. After the third phone call, he got a text message from Shinobu.

_Can't talk. Talking to a professor at my school._

Miyagi just sighed, crossed his arms and legs and directed his attention to the TV. He himself started to feel a little sleepy. But who wouldn't? Wearing warm clothes, in a room blasting intense cold air at you face and eyes would make anyone sleepy. Miyagi put his phone on vibrate and slid it back in his left pocket.

_At least no one's died yet._

He talked to himself before he closed his eyes and fell asleep reclining against the leather sofa's arm.

* * *

**a/n: ****Review.**


	4. Bystander and Me

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ********[a little junjo in halloween terror.]**

******A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Upset- Bystander and Me.**

Hiroki sat besides Nowaki's bed, holding his right hand under the sheets so Nowaki's hand wouldn't get cold or anything. He rested his head on the bed, spacious enough so he wouldn't lay on Nowaki. The room was quite big consisting of Nowaki's bed, the machines next to him, a plasma TV staring down at the two from the corner of the room, a bathroom with a shower, a huge rocking chair on the other side of Nowaki's bed with thick blankets stacked on top of each other to protect from the freezing cold, and long, light blue curtains covering a huge window with a perfect view of the dark , well lit city. Hiroki rubbed his thumb on Nowaki's palm, breathing slowly and so quietly to hear Nowaki's slow breathing. He tried re-creating scenerios of what he should say and what would Nowaki say in return. But he knew it was worthless because he'd probably just go with the feeling of the atmosphere or something. He thanked himself for not having turn on the lights, or else he'd feel more embarresed of what he was doing. He felt his tired, heavy eyes harder to keep open. The soothing, steady sound of Nowaki's breathing and the machine silently beeping soothed him. He felt himself blushing. He then raised his head a little to look at Nowaki's face again. He didn't like how that plastic mouthpiece covered his mouth and nose to help him breathe in case something happened. For the ninth time, he raised the somewhat thick, light blue sheets all the way up to Nowaki's neck to keep him completely warm. He then laid his head back on the white hospital bed. The image of Nowaki's surgical scar kept reapering in his mind. He had, out of curiosity, looked under the covers and at Nowaki's surgical stitches, where two of the bullets had pierced in him. It was very red, purple and looked very painful. He wanted to touch it and rub his fingers on it as to soothe the pain in a way, but thought of that might being even more painful to touch it. He then glanced down at Nowaki's right arm, where a plastic tube sticked under his skin, a white clean liquid in a bag at the end.

"I'm so sorry Nowaki. I was being such an asshole to you," Hiroki mumbled aloud. He then yawned. "I was just stressed. I'm sorry. I let the stress get to me."

He then, as much as he didn't want to, got up and reached for another blanket for himself. He sat back down on the thin, wooden chair, covered himself with the blanket and laid back down. He grabbed Nowaki's hand again as he made himself comfortable once more. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was 8:13 now. He decided to close his stinging eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again Nowaki," said Hiroki, "or you'll make me very scared again," he uttered finally letting himself fall asleep.

"H-Hiro san . . . . ," uttered Nowaki in his sleep as he tilted his head in Hiroki's direction unknowingly, and smiled.

* * *

"Hello. And welcome to the 10 o'clock news, your host today Mr. Bauto. Sir, what can you tell us about the local news?" Asked the anchor woman.

"Well for tonight's news, the M University stalker turned from a harmless stalker into a blood thirsty-"

"H-huh?" Miyagi woke up after his 3 hour nap. Nobody but him was in the waiting room, and two nurses at the desk, watching the news. Miyagi turned to the television.

_Oh great, more stalker news. Wonder if Kamijo fell asleep in the kid's room?_

As Miyagi decided to go check, he then turned his attnetion on the TV, as they demonstrated the scene of the crime where Nowaki had been shot at.

"Can't let Kamijo watch TV for a while or he'll haev nightmares," he muttered to himself. Then, the unthinkable happens.

"Yes, we have footage of the shoot-out from a store across the street where the young, 25 year-old male who's name has yet to be disclosed came close to death. Here it is!" Announced the anchor man as they then turned the camera to a huge screen. There, they replayed camera footage in black and white on how Nowaki and the stalker's confrontation all went down. How the man tried to force the young woman into his car, how Nowaki, whom happened to walk by, yelled at the man to stop and then pulled the lady away, and barely touched the man's shoulder, when the man reached for his back pocket, pulled out a gun, and shot at him at least 5 times, missing only twice, before the young girl started screaming in terror as she lunged to grab Nowaki before he fell, causing the man to panic and just run off. Miyagi, his hands on his lap, tightened his grip on his pants angrily.

_Those bastards! How can they be so inconsiderate to show footage like that on TV without even asking the kid or Kamijo if they felt it was okay!_

"And here we have footage from reporters after the scene of the crime!" The camera then showed a crowd of people asking the girl questions, and behind were he and Hiroki trying to make their way past everyone, and then Miyagi yelling 'ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!' Miyagi felt hsi face reden seeing himself angry on television.

_S.O. a B.! How could those bastards show us on TV without our permission? Do they want that weirdo stalker come after us with positive I.D.s or something on who we are? I don't know if I should be more pissed or embarressed!_

At that thought, he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was Shinobu calling him. He pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Shinobu?"

"Hey old man. Saw you on TV just now," said Shinobu in a mocking but still serious voice.

"Well I-"

"How could you put yourself in danger like that? Trying to be a hero confronting the guy! What are you, suicidal? What'll I do if you died? You bastard! Didn't I cross in your mind at that instant?" He yelled loudly into the phone.

"D-don't scold me you brat! I'm older than you!" Complained Miyagi blushing.

"Well i'm sorry for loving you too much! Come pick me up!"

"Fine fine! Where are you?"

"At downtown in the shopping district."

"This late at night?"

"Well I wanted to pick out clothes I thought you'd like to see me wear," said Shinobu, his blushing red face felt all the way thru the speaker. Miyagi covered his blushing face now.

"Okay I'll be right there! Just stay in a huge crowd or public area or something! Its dangerous! I'm at the hospital with Kamijo-kun. His boyfriend was the one who was shot at in the news by the stalker. I'll drive you home or you can coem with me to the hospital. Think on it. I'll text you as soon as I go tell Kamijo I'm leaving to get you!"

"Okay."

Miyagi closed his phone and as he got up, the two nurses stared at him. They probably recognized he was the one who yelled for everyone to shut up. He nervously laughed as he went to go find Hiroki.

* * *

"Usagi-san! Yes I'm here! In the shopping district. Well they were having a discout on-. Oh, okay. Yes, I'll wait for you. well I can't wait inside. They'll kick me out. Okay, i'll stay in plain sight. Yes, i'll text you from time to time tell you I'm fine. Okay, bye!" Misaki sighed as he closed his phone and slid it inside his pocket. He had gone for a late-night grocery shopping.

He was secretly planing a nice morning breakfeast for himself and Akahiko. He stood in a isolated corner of the shopping district. He glanced around looking for a friendly, crowded are to wait for Akahiko. He had heard so much about the M University stalker, he was kind of worried. A stalker was one thing, a guy ready to shoot you was another. After glancing around, in a corner of an open area with cement blocks and plants seemed like the ideal place with cars passing by every so often and a few people as well with store lights still indicating they were open, which for some reason comforted Misaki. There, he spotted a blond boy a little younger than himself probably, sitting on a cement wall that surrounded potted plants with a lot of expensive, brand-looking bags surrounded his feet. He had his arms corssed, with a serious face, tryign to look menacing by glaring into space, but just seemed more cute than menacing.

_He seems nice. _Thought Misaki smiling to himself as he walked over to the little kid. He sat about an arm's length away from the kid.

"Are you waiting for a ride too?" Asked Misaki trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah."

"How long you've been waiting?"

"A good ten minutes."

"Whom are you waiting for? Your parents?" Smiled Misaki curiosly.

"No. My boyfriend," Said Shinobu with a expression so serious, it convinced Misaki that he wasn't kidding.

_What's wrong with this kid? How can he be so proud, honest and blunt?_

"I-I see . . . "

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Shinobu as he turned to Misaki.

"Oh! A friend."

"I see. Your waiting for your boyfriend too," said Shinobu. Misaki made a panicked movement.

_Can this kid sense it or something?_

"I'm going to see one of his friend's boyfriend's whom was in the accident in the morning. I take it you've been hearing the news about the M University stalker?"

"Y-yeah. I go there."

"Really? My boyfriend works there too and so does his assistant. His friend."

"Really?W-what's his name?" Mumbled Misaki getting over the awkwardness of the talk.

"Professor Miyagi. Its good you have a boyfriend too, or I wouldn't tell you."

_What? _Screamed Misaki in his head. He's seen the teacher before. W_ait, he said his assistant has a boyfriend who was the fellow that got shot, right? And the person who got shot was a guy and the assitant is . . . is . ._

"D-DEMON KAMIJO?" Exclaimed Misaki shocked.

"Man where is he?" Mumbled Shinobu as he checked his watch. Misaki was shocked that a kid that looked younger than him didn't seemed disturbed one bit about the whole situation. He then felt his phone vibrate. He took out and looked at the text message.

_Misaki, I saw one of my friend's on the television. It seems he was attacked by the stalker. You don't mind me bringing you along when I go see if he's okay right? Good I thought so. Im almost there. xoxo Usagi_

"EH?" Exclaimed Misaki. He didn't understand the world anymore.

"Hey, want some? I bought too much and I'm getting full," said Shinobu as he held up a big piece of pork bun to Misaki. Misaki gladly grabbed it and started eating it.

Meanwhile, a black car with a man wearing a black coat and white scarf past by them for the 15th time.

* * *

**a/n: A little late for halloween i know. i got the idea very late. review~!**


	5. Caught

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Caught**

* * *

"Don't you look cute now?" said Miyagi as he pulled the thick blanket over Hiroki. He found Hiroki fast asleep on Nowaki's bed, snuggled right against him with the outline of two hands holding each other showing thru from under the blanket. He pushed the seat a little closer to the hospital bed so Hiroki'd feel more comfortable as he slept. Miyagi then turned to look at Nowaki still fast asleep.

"No . . . wa . . ki ," uttered Hiroki under his breath. Nowaki tilted his head a little like a small subconscious response. Miyagi smiled to himself.

_That's so cute. Well, better text him if I don't want to ruin the tender moment. _As Miyagi finished texting Hiroki, he pulled the blanket up to the kid's neck again and slowly walked out of the room.

As he passed by the counter where the two nurses stood by, he turned back to the TV once more to humor the silly reporters.

"-we've received reports of a man at downtown passing by around crowded areas in a black Porsche reported to be wearing a black coat and white scarf, the same appearance the M University stalker has."

_Shit! Better get to the kid quick! _Exclaimed Miyagi to himself as he power walked to the elevators.

"News from the lab has just arrived. Apparently, the man accidently cut himself as he passed by a bush with spiky leaves at the University. His DNA matches with some found at a case about 40 miles away. A 5 year old case were a man raped and killed two-"

"Can you believe that?" exclaimed one nurse.

"I heard about that case! A man had taken two kids from a crowded mall, kidnapped them, driven them to an isolated warehouse, were he raped them and then shot them in the head, killing them instantly!" exclaimed the other nurse.

"That's crazy!"

* * *

As Shinobu and Misaki finished eating, the two then heard thunder from far away.

"It's going to rain soon," said Misaki as he put his gloves back on, looking up at the getting-cloudy sky.

"He better get here quick," mumbled Shinobu, not wanting to get wet. The area they sat in became isolated, not one person in sight. Just you're here and there car passing by. Misaki got a little worried now. The two then felt their phones vibrate. The two checked them and both said the same thing.

_Almost there. 2 minutes._

Shinobu and Misaki looked up at one another, and then laughed. At that moment, a car stopped directly in front of them. The driver's door (on the right, facing Shinobu and Misaki) swung open. A long arm was extending beyond the open, black porches' door, a black gun at the end of it pointing between Misaki and Shinobu. The weapon was hid behind the open car door, so the security camera on the traffic lights had no chance of even seeing or catching anything.

"Get in or I'll kill you," mumbled the man, wearing a black coat and white scarf covering practically his whole face. Misaki and Shinobu stared at the man in terror, got up, opened the door behind the man's opened one, got inside and quietly struck with terror sat staring down onto their laps. The man closed his door and started to drive away. As the black vehicle made a turn on the street, another vehicle, a red sports car, stopped in front of where Misaki and Shinobu had been previously sitting a while ago. Akahiko, not seeing Misaki anywhere, decided to call him. As he stopped his car besides the sidewalk, he noticed a lot of bags were sitting on the floor, right up besides a huge cement wall that held dirt and plants. He got out of his car, after noticing that Misaki wasn't answering, but he was sure this is where he (Misaki) had described where he'd wait for him. Still holding onto his cell phone, he glanced around, panic setting in. Then, another car parked right behind his. He turned to see an older looking man coming out of his car, also holding a cell phone.

"C'mon kid. Pick up the phone! I told you I'd be here in two minutes!" muttered Miyagi to himself as he slammed his car door, seeming like he was in a hurry. The two then locked eyes.

"Excuse me sir. I'm looking for a short, blond boy. About this tall," said Miyagi as he demonstrated how tall Shinobu was with his hand. Akahiko slowly shook his head.

"Are those your bags?" asked Miyagi pointing to them. The two then looked closer at the bags. One side was groceries, the other from expensive brand-looking clothing stores.

_He said he was waiting with another kid too. _The two thought in their minds.

"Are you here to pick up someone?" The two asked each other. Their expressions turned horrified as they both nodded.

* * *

Misaki and Shinobu kept coughing, to cover up the sound of their phones that kept vibrating in their pockets. Misaki, closest one in the stranger's sight, tried to meekly peak at the man's face by the mirror used to see behind. He found he was unable to see the man's face, his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. The man tilted his head to the mirror, signaling Misaki that he was caught glancing at him. Misaki quickly turned back around and faced Shinobu, whom was staring at his hands that clutched on his black pants, shaking in fear.

_The poor kid. He must be more scared than I am. I wonder how old he is?_

"No more coughing," muttered the man in a monotone voice. The two then flinched, maybe having been found out.

"W-what's happening? Where are you taking us?" asked Shinobu with a shaking voice.

"To a hospital," said the man as the car came to a stop at a traffic light.

_Help us Usagi-san! _said Misaki to himself as he clutched onto his cell phone that hid under his khaki slacks. The two then heard a loud bang; thunder. It then started pouring very hard.

* * *

**a/n: review~!**


	6. A stalker's identity,questions and shock

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ********[a little junjo in halloween terror.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

******************Chapter Six: A stalker's identity, questions and shock.**

* * *

"Dammit thunder," mumbled Hiroki been awoken by it. He slowly pulled himself from Nowaki's hospital bed and rubbed his eyes. He then pulled the blanket he had covered himself with a little higher, feeling cold. He then reached for his cell phone in his pocket and flipped it open. He found 3 text messages.

_I didn't want to wake you up, so I just texted you to tell you I'm going to go fetch my kid. -Miyagi_

_I saw you on television and heard you went to the hospital. I'll be there to see you in a while. -Akihiko_

_Sorry I'm taking so long. -Miyagi_

_Figures. _Said Hiroki to himself angrily. As he was about to put his phone away, his phone vibrated again. He checked the new text message he received, his eyes grew wide taken back.

_I met up with Akihiko, your friend. We believe my kid and some other he was to be picking were just kidnapped. We've called the police. Apparently, they were spotted inside by some clerk saying they went inside a black vehicle that is identified to be the M University stalker's. We're not jumping to conclusions yet. We're waiting for police to call us back to track down their phones. Call you back if anything comes up. -Miyagi_

"Kidnapping?" Hiroki mumbled aloud to himself. He felt shivers, remembering how terrified he was when he received the phone call about Nowaki. He meekly glanced at the clock on the wall; 12:13 am. He glanced down at Nowaki, whom was still sleeping. Hiroki raised himself up and walked up to the door of the room. He locked it and sat back down. He remembered hearing that the stalker was around the area, and he just wanted to go the safe side. He rested his head again on Nowaki's bed, the top of his red head touching Nowaki's right shoulder. He tightened his grip on his hand.

"Nothing bad will happen to you again. I promise," mumbled Hiroki as he took a deep breath. He then flinched, hearing a young woman passing by his door talking with the doctor whom was in charge of Nowaki.

"Do you think we should call for more security? They've been saying that the M University stalker is around these parts!" Exclaimed a female voice worriedly, probably one of the nurses. Hiroki can hear the doctor sigh as he looked thru some paperwork.

"Look, if something this dangerous came up often, we'd need a lot more of security! Just calm down, you'll freak the patients. Look, we're on lock down right now. Nobody can come in or out without the cameras on the doors taking footage of them or going undetected. Everything is as safe as can be! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some paperwork. I'll the five doors down from here. Goodbye," said the doctor in a stressed manor as he paced away. The nurse sighed and walked the opposite direction. Before Hiroki could decide to lie back down again, he heard his stomach painfully growl for food. It had been about a whole day since he ate. Giving into his hunger, he decided to get up and go get something small. He covered Nowaki with another blanket, to keep him warmer from the bitter night.

"I'll be back," mumbled Hiroki aloud as he put on his white coat and walked out of the room, gently closing it behind him.

As he walked, his hands in his pockets, towards the waiting area, he saw two nurses sitting on the couches, watching the television with close attention. Hiroki rolled his eyes as he turned to the wall were all the vending machines stood.

"-and now for the latest news in the developing story of the M University stalker. We've received important information on the criminal's background. Police have not identified him, but his DNA has been found at other crime scenes. About five years ago, this same man was reported to have murdered 4 people in cold blood, and 2 others in a kidnapping."

Hiroki turned around to face the television hearing that.

"A man had been reported to have walked inside a high school and shot 4 students in cold blood after classes were over. There was no particular association made in between all the students. Just that they were all in the lab of the school and were all young men. Afterwards a young man was reported walking thru the streets near the school holding a gun besides him. A few hours later, a kidnapping was reported where two teenage boys, around the age of 17 and 19, were taken from a busy mall parking lot and witnesses claim to have been forced in a dark blue vehicle. Around 2 in the morning, police were called to an abanded old bed warehouse three hours away from the city were two boys had been discovered shot dead by the property owner. They had been raped and tortured. In both occasions the man had left blood, assumed by a wound he had received before either of these two crimes. Now it is believed to be the very same man, the M University stalker that has been assaulting young women and forcing them inside his vehicle, on his 20th time being confronted by a young man, whom faced being shot at and hit at least three times for his attempted heroism. Two men, professors of the school, claimed to have also been attacked by the man, one of them shot at, but the other man jumping in, causing the stalker to run off. He had abanded his dark blue vehicle, the same one having been spotted at all the attempted assaults and in the five-year-old case. Reports have been coming from the public of a mysterious man wearing a black coat, thick white scarf, sunglasses with short black slick hair roaming around downtown. The same description of the M University stalker. He has been reported using a black Porsche and we have found footage of a car with the same description! Here it is. Take a close look!"

As the screen showed colored video footage, it demonstrated a car parking at the side of a street corner at the shopping district, where many fountains and plants where on display. The driver's door swung open in front of two young boys. The two young boys seemed caught off guard, glanced at each other, then slowly opening the door behind the driver and getting inside, leaving their shopping bags unattended.

_Miyagi and Akihiko's friend_. Though Hiroki to himself, He raised one of his hands close to himself, trembling. His eyes grew wide as the driver closed his door and started driving away, the TV station freezed the footage as the camera caught the man inside driving, wearing an obvious white scarf and sunglasses. Then they pushed play again and let the video continue, where the man drove away. Literally a few minutes later, two cars pulled up, Miyagi's and Akihiko's in front of where the unattended bags where left. Two figures came out of the cars, looked around and then talked to each other. One of them. probably Akihiko, kicked his red car in the driver's seat. The other seemed to be dialing and dialing repeatedly into his cell phone with no luck. He then confronted the other man again and the two decided to get into their cars and drive off.

"These two gentlemen had been on their way to pick up some friends at that very same corner only to realize they were literally moments away from catching the stalker. It has been reported that the two kids have been kidnapped. Their whereabouts are unknown for the moment. As for the stalker, police have been stationed at every major toll road, so the stalker can't get far. He is to be still roaming the downtown area, so please be careful! We do not know the stalker's intentions, so please be aware that he is armed. More news ahead after the commercial break."

Misaki nervously glanced out of the corner of his eye at the man. They had just heard all the crimes this man has committed so far thru the radio the stalker had left on in the car. He felt terrified to know that this man has killed before, raped before, tortured before, and even worse, in cold blood. He was unpredictable, that's what made it the scariest. He couldn't stop shaking. Would the man do the same to him and Shinobu? _Why _was he doing all this?

"Why are you taking us to the hospital?" Asked Shinobu meekly, crying to himself silently. Misaki raised an arm on Shinobu's shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't do that," said the man in a growling voice, facing Misaki. Misaki, struck with fear, slowly pulled his arm away from Shinobu. _What's up with this guy?_

"I'm going to go see an old friend of mine," muttered the man as he stopped the car. They had stopped at a lonely street, about a block away from the hospital. It was pouring outside, so Misaki couldn't tell really exactly were they were. All he could tell was that the street was covered in heavy, thick leafed trees. Odd, you'd think it be snowing with the bitter cold you experience around November. The man turned off the car and then slowly turned to the two.

"I'm locking the door, so you can't get out. I'll be back to deal with you," whispered the man in a low, tender voice. The kind you'd least expect a cold-blooded rapist/stalker to have. He took out an umbrella from under the seat next to him. In the compartment besides him, he took out three small glass cylinders with something sharp at the end. Three vaccines of some sort. And he took out about 2 cartridges, also replacing the used up one in his gun. Shinobu, out of fear, clutched onto Misaki. The man then turned to the two and, even if he was wearing sunglasses, glared at the two with intense loathe.

"I don't care if you live or not," he finally mumbled as he opened the door quickly and slammed it shut behind him as he slowly walked away, the black umbrella over his head as he headed for the direction of the hospital. The car's lights turned off after a sound securing it was locked, inside and out, went off. Shinobu finally started weeping loudly as he clutched tighter onto Misaki's jacket.

"D-did you hear that? H-he's a, a-!"

"Calm down. He's gone. Let's call for help!" exclaimed Misaki as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

**a/n:** **Review! : )**


	7. Panic

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ********[a little junjo in halloween terror.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Panic.**

* * *

"Dammit dammit dammit! Why hadn't I seen this coming? His parents must have no idea their kid has just been kidnapped by a psychopath!" Exclaimed Miyagi as he clenched his teeth.

_So this guy is Kamijo's friend, eh? He said he was going to pick up another kid there too. I wonder if he's in charge of the kid like I am with Shinobu._

Miyagi took out his phone, deciding whether to call Shinobu's parents. After staring hard for 30 seconds, he decided against it. In the other car, Akihiko kept tapping on the steering wheel, not knowing what to do.

_Should I call his brother right now? Hire some private police? No good, this man is unpredictable. He can be anywhere in the city right now. Damn, I should have gotten down with him and not allowed him to go by himself! I should have taken the stalker threat more cautiously._

The two were waiting in their own car, parked in front of a police station. Then the two felt the phone in their hands vibrate, they immediately answered it.

"Usagi-san, can you hear us?" exclaimed Misaki as he and Shinobu but both their phones on speaker.

"S-Shinobu? Is that you crying?" asked Miyagi, being heard by everyone thru the phones.

"W-we're in the stalker's car! Me and I'm with this other kid Misaki and-!"

"Are either of you hurt?" asked Akihiko.

"No, we're fine," said Misaki.

"We're aware of what happened. We're both at the police station right now. Tell us where you are!" exclaimed Akihiko.

"You are? Usagi or um-!"

"Miyagi get together so we can talk better!" exclaimed Shinobu thru a sobbing voice. Miyagi didn't question it and before long he opened his car door, bolted across the parking lot in the pouring rain and stepped inside Akihiko's car in the passenger's seat right beside him on his left.

"Okay, we're together now," said Miyagi breathing heavily as he closed his own phone. Akihiko turned the speaker volume on his louder.

"Good. The stalker went to the hospital to go see someone. He re-loaded his gun and took some needles with him! We have no idea what he's going to do, all he told us is that he wanted to go see someone!" exclaimed Misaki.

"Why don't you try escaping? Kick the windows open or something!" exclaimed Miyagi.

"You idiot, what do you take us for? We can't! We're not some martial arts people!"exclaimed Shinobu.

"Usagi-san, that man was prepared. He . . . . . he took out all the door handles form the inside of the car," Misaki mumbled.

"What? Then how did he get out if there's no door handle to open with?"

"He must of disarmed all of the one's inside beside's his. He replaced the door handle with some plastic, screwed in covering where it should be. His though has the missing handle exposed. He probably sticked his hand inside and twisted something [screws or metal inside the car door] in and-"

"Shinobu, do you see that?" asked Misaki as he pointed his phone's light to the ceiling of the car. Shinobu looked up. The driver's seat car door was chained closed by the inside with a lock.

"T-this guy is desperate. Doing all this in less than 2 hours . . . ," uttered Shinobu.

"We can't get outside! And nothing can get inside!" mumbled Misaki with a voice of despair.

"Look, we'll be there in a second! We'll figure something out! Just tell us where you are!" exclaimed Miyagi.

"We're at-!" The signal was then cut. Miyagi and Akihiko looked at each other in a panic.

"Misaki! MISAKI!"

"Shinobu! Answer! Shinobu!"

"Look, I don't know about you, but I have to find Misaki immediately and can't wait for the police. If you want to wait I'll under-"

"No, I . . . I have to find him urgently too," mumbled Miyagi.

"He under your care or something?" Asked Akihiko as he turned on the car and fixed the mirror in between the two men. Miyagi grabbed the seat belt besides him and buckled it down.

"More than just care," said Miyagi as he looked away nervously. He could tell that this Akihiko was probably in the same circumstance. Being a friend of Hiroki's was one, but there was a clear difference between people whom tried to desperately find a loved one, to those whom tried to find _their _loved one.

"Same here," mumbled Akihiko as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove off into the empty, desolate street.

* * *

"Could you believe that? We better call the office downstairs and tell them what we just heard!" said one of the nurses as the two headed back to the counter. Hiroki stared down at the machine he was facing with a blank expression.

_A blood-thirsty murderer? Rapist? Kidnapper? He would have killed Nowaki, so, so why didn't he? _

As Hiroki pressed a button, he heard the girls dial the phone at least 4 times.

"What's wrong with the phones? None of them are working! The phone line's dead!" exclaimed the nurse. The two seemed terrified now. Hiroki grabbed the cup full of coffee now and started walking off towards his room. He stopped in front of the supposed room the doctor that was in charge of Nowaki was working in. Hiroki wanted to talk to the man, he didn't know about what, but just talk. Maybe he'd ask about what he'd have to watch out for Nowaki. Yeah, that's a good conversation topic. As he was about to reach for the doorknob, he overheard the doctor sighing to himself.

"Why won't he stop? Why won't he just let it go? It was so long ago, he's becoming more inhuman. Why won't he just stop?" mumbled the doctor to himself, slamming himself on his desk.

Then the two heard his phone ringing, a cell phone in the doctor's coat pocket ringing. The doctor flipped open his phone in a hurry.

"Is it you? No. Stop it. You have to stop! I said no more! I never told you to! I never said anything! I'm thru with you! It doesn't matter what you do!" The doctor flipped his phone closed and then threw it angrily on the floor. He then placed his head in his hands on top of his desk. He sounded like he was trying to hold in from breaking down into loud sobs and tears.

_What was that all about? _asked Hiroki to himself. As he sipped some of his coffee and turned back to head into Nowaki's room, he heard two women, the two nurses scream, followed by gunshots.

"No! Marie! No, wait stop! Nooooooooo!" The other girl's scream was cut off by gunshots. Hiroki, shaking, opened Nowaki's door and as silently as possible walked inside and closed it. He locked the door, set his coffee down on a table and proceeded to blockade the door with chairs, tables, anything heavy he could see. While as he heard someone moving and dropping paperwork where the nurses once stood alive, he ran besides Nowaki, on his right side, covered himself with the thick blanket as he placed the coffee besides him. He pulled out his cell phone as he heard footsteps in the hallway where he and the doctor's room's where at. He was trembling, the horrible, bloody screech of the two women still replaying in his head. His hands shaking, he pressed on Miyagi's number. Hiroki covered the phone with a thin cloth, so when he was answered, the voice won't be loud enough for the intruder to hear. Heavy footsteps stopped in front of the room's door. Hiroki held his breathe. Miyagi finally answered in a panicked voice.

"Kamijo? I'm sorry but we're in a hurry! We might have found where my kid and-!"

"M-Miyagi, t-the stalker is . . . . . right outside my door," uttered Hiroki in a trembling voice. He closed his eyes, tears pouring down, as he heard a knock on the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

* * *

**a/n: thank you all for reading this far! sorry for the little mistakes. thank you for all the reviews! review**


	8. Pain and Terror:Part One

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ************a/n: dudes, thank you all for reading this far! sorry for the little mistakes. thank you for all the reviews! and sorry about the cliffhangers. and yes, im pretty awesome to be updating every day!**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**********

* * *

**

******Chapter Eight: Pain and Terror:Part One.**

* * *

"Miyagi, what's wrong?" asked Akihiko as he turned the car a sharp right. Miyagi's jaw was hanging, his eyes wide and all the color from his face gone.

"K-Kamijo, h-he says that . . . the stalker is right outside his door," Uttered Miyagi as he turned to Akihiko with a despaired face expression filled with terror.

* * *

A cell phone with no service was angrily thrown on a stack of papers that was spread out on the floor.

_No! NO!_

A drawer was pulled open, hands scrambling under the heavy papers desperately looking for something.

_No no no no! This CAN'T be happening! Why? Why can't he stop?_

The noise stopped, his hands finally finding something, touching something small and cold. The doctor sat behind his desk, his hands in between his legs holding tightly and desperately onto his only hope of fighting off the intruder, his whole body shaking, his body burning with intense heat. He was very scared, nervous, confused. He had heard the gun shots, the screaming, the heavy boot steps walking in the same hallway his office was in. He immediately turned off the lights in his office, locked it and pushed his desk against the door. He was completely terrified. He was breathing fast with panic. He tried calming down his breathing, trying to calm himself down because if he didn't he'd get a panic attack. He'd get them quite often with his asthma and breathing problems.

_W-where is my inhaler? Where is it?_

The doctor started breathing too fast again and tried calming himself down by lying on the floor in a fetal position, holding his only item of defense between his legs with shaking hands.

_Is he here looking for me? Is he going to kill me? Oh God, what did I do to deserve this? I never did anything . . . . . . I've always been a victim of everything . . . . _

The doctor started to let his tears pour down his pale face in silence, waiting for the man outside in the hallway to make a sound. The doctor let out a small gasp as he heard someone turning a doorknob in one of the doors in the hallway.

_Oh no, the patient and visitor!_

The doctor bolted up, his breathing becoming steady again, and headed for his desk, where a laptop sat closed.

_I could text someone online! Someone to help!_

The doctor pulled open his computer, after two minutes, he gently closed it and returned to his fetal position.

_No internet connection? W-what's wrong with this place? Why is everything down? Why is-?_

"N-no, he can't be seriously . . . . ."

"Is anyone in there?" said a soft voice. The kind of voice you wouldn't expect some cold-hearted murderer would have. The doctor's breathing grew fast again. Too fast. He was panicking.

_He _IS _here. He's outside! He's right outside in the hallway! He has a gun! He's going to kill us! No . . . . he can't! Not again! Not again!_

"-gasp gasp gasp-." The doctor pulled one of his hand's on his neck, holding on it as if that would calm down his breathing. It wasn't working though. He felt like crying. If he kept this up, the man would hear him and try to barge in. And would only escalade to violence and be flooded with memories from the past. _Their _past. The doctor knew this man a time ago. About 5 years. On an icy, sunless December morning. The day the man outside became a murderer.

* * *

"The phone won't work," said Misaki as he stopped dialing on the 7th try, the phone beeping an irritating noise that meant the phone signal was dead. Shinobu cleaned his eyes with an arm sleeve and silently, in the driver's seat, crossed his arms to keep warm and stared at the compartment where the stalker had taken out his gun.

"What are you thinking? asked Misaki looking at Shinobu with a curious face. Shinobu looked at Misaki.

"Do you think he has more in there?" asked Shinobu.

"More what? Guns?"

"Yes. What if he does? We could shoot a window and make a hole. Then we'd open the door from the inside."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? What if we shoot and hit someone?" asked Misaki.

"In this rain? I don't think so. It's better than nothing. Then we could make a run for a nearby store or something and call for help!"Exclaimed Shinobu as he opened the compartment.

"Did you find one?" asked Misaki as he peaked beyond the back of the passenger seat.

"Yes. D-do I touch it? With my hands? Won't that leave evidence or something? They'll probably find this car, the police officers, and think I did something bad with it," mumbled Shinobu.

"well, grab it with a cloth, just to be safe," said Misaki. Shinobu looked around the driver's seat for a cloth of some sort.

_Did he steal this car from someone? Did he have this car ready for something like this? _Misaki was so confused. Right now though, the only thing that worried him was escaping with their lives.

"T-there," mumbled Shinobu as he held it, pointing away towards the window as he showed Misaki how he was holding it with a white buttoned shirt. Probably the stalker's.

"Wait Shinobu. Maybe I should do it."

"Because your older? Tch, I've played violent video games before, so don't worry about me being traumatized," mumbled Shinobu as he closed one eye, and pointed at his car door window in the driver's seat.

_Wait a minute. Why would he leave a gun with us in the first place if-?_

_-Bang Bang Bang-_

"GAAAAH!"

"Shinobu!" Misaki quickly climbed next to him in the passenger's seat. Shinobu cried loudly, shrieked loudly, as he held his left hand by the wrist, as it bled and bled without cease and the pain growing more and more intense. He had shot himself somehow.

"He must have done something to it! He must have clogged it so if we tried using it, one of us would get shot in the process!" yelled Misaki as he tried holding the screaming boy steady. The boy wouldn't stop moving, his screams and the now even louder sound of rain and thunder coming from the cracked window wasn't helping.

"It hurts! It hurts! Oww, oww, OWW! IT HURTS!" yelled Shinobu trying to tighten the blood flow on his wrist in a desperate attempt to cease the pain on his hand.

"Let me see Shinobu!" exclaimed Misaki as he finally grabbed the boy's left hand. Shinobu turned around and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his own wound. Misaki opened the boy's hand, where he saw a bloody gap on the palm, with fresh blood just pouring out. Misaki quickly grabbed the white shirt and tied it around Shinobu's hand as tight as he could. The boy hissed at the pain.

"You shot yourself once! Calm down! Shinobu! Stop moving around!" yelled Misaki. Then, Misaki noticed headlights shining right at them. Shinobu, with his right, trembling hand, raised a finger in the air and pointed where the headlights came from. The two heard a horrible screeching sound.

"I shot one of the tires," muttered Shinobu, crying. Misaki held Shinobu close to himself as the two heard the car going out of control, right at them.

_How odd, _Misaki thought_, why are there no cars but this one pass by us?_

The two closed their eyes, trembling in utter fear.

* * *

**a/n: review~!**


	9. Pain and Terror:Part Two

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist**

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**

* * *

************a/n: Dudes, I am so really sorry for not updating for like days now! I screwed up my record! Well, if you guys are willing to forgive me, or at least keep reading, I hope we can get past this and continue to read!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Pain and Terror: Part Two.**

**

* * *

**

_Nobody wanted us together. _

"Hey you! Come over here for a minute!" Exclaimed A young man with short black hair, with a warm-hearted smile as he waved at me. I looked around nervously, holding two textbooks in one hand and then pointed at myself with another. He nodded. I nervously and in haste walked up to him. He leaned against a tree so calm, cool and like there was nothing to worry about in the world. He was probably a senior here. I looked at him nervously, the group of guys walking away from him, tapping on his shoulder, like they were congratulating him or cheering him on something. They made me feel unsafe. He looked right at me in the eyes, making me comfortable again. I can feel myself blush, so I turned away from his face.

"You new here, huh kid?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh well no need to be shy. You skipped grades, right? Your pretty short for a junior!" He exclaimed laughing.

"Two."

"Eh?"

"I skipped two grades. I'm supposed to be in the eight right now."

"Ah, you aren't very sociable are you?"

I shook my head.

"Figures. The typical new kid is either an asshole or a timid. Your a timid, so you're okay. Hey, wanna come to a party Saturday night?" Asked the guy. My eyes brightened up as I looked up at him. _Invited to a party? In just the first day of school? _

"I have to ask my parents first."

"Aww, such a goody goody boy! How cute!" Exclaimed the guy as he ruffled my hair. As he laughed, I found myself smiling inside, while as outside I blushed nervously, seeing all the unusual attention we were getting. Right there and then I knew he was popular and constantly observed.

_This is good, right? Monday. First day of school. I meet this guy, whom called out to me, and I'm invited to a party. Yes, this is good. I'm excited!_

"W-what's your-?" Before I could get thru asking my question, a group of boys, the same ones that were around him before, show up.

"Well? Do we have a video?" Asked one of them whom slung an arm over my new friend's shoulder, laughing. I hunch over to hope to go unnoticed by them. They guy takes the guy's arm off and smiles at them.

"Hell yeah I'll get your video! Just remember, I want all the money for myself!" Exclaimed the guy as he gave them a devious smirk. As the guys and him talked between each other, one of them, with a black jacket and hood over their head, thin black hair covering half their face and eyes with their arms crossed, kept looking at my direction. I felt something odd about him. Something about him was off. I got goose bumps. I turn around to head inside the school, till my new friend grab's the strap of my messenger.

"Hey hey hey! Where do you think you're going? I wanna show you around!" He turns to his friends. "I'll be working on the video if you get what I'm saying!" He exclaimed giving them a thumbs up and swung his arm over my shoulder. The guys laugh.

"We better get our money's worth!" They exclaimed as they waved goodbye. Except for that one guy. He was the last one to turn around and walk behind the group, still glaring at me.

"Well, I'll be sticking with you this whole time! Don't worry, I'll show you everything and-!" He kept talking, I kept nodding. I liked this guy's attention.

* * *

_We spent a whole month together. I noticed he never let me out of his sight and whether it was purposely or not, he wouldn't let anyone come near me or talk to me. He was very overprotective of me. A normal person would consider it annoying but, I wasn't a normal person. Truth is, I'm gay. And I really like this guy. But, I'll never tell him, because, well, he's straight. _

As I ate more of my soba from my blue plastic container, I looked from the corner of my eye at Katsuo, my friend, talking at the way end of the table, about three seats away from me, talking to four girls, one arm over one and the other arm, well the hand, holding a girl's hand that sat right across from him. The girls were flirting with him probably. They reapplied lipstick and would push their breasts up whenever he turned around to talk to someone else, and they'd giggle and overreact to everything he said. Clingy, desperate fan girls would be an understatement. I wanted them to go away. As I picked up some trash from my food to throw it away, I feel someone tall behind me take my trash, Katsuo.

"No worries, I'll throw this away for you!" He smiled. The fan girls walked around him.

"Why don't you let _him _throw it away for himself? He has legs!" One of them said.

"Yeah, leave the newbie alone Katsuo, he's a little nerd. He's a freaking 15 year old junior! And what, you're like 18!A senior! He should be working for you!"

"Yeah!"

"She's totally right!"

I just wanted to shove the trash in their mouths instead, but I'm afraid that mean I was degrading trashcans worldwide. The girls kept clinging and complaining to him. But his relaxed expression turned serious.

"Get away from me! Can't you see your being annoying whores?" He yelled at them raising his voice. They all flinched back and walked a few steps away from him in terror.

"I hear all the shit you people say. All the character slandering you speak about Yuusuke! Guess what? I KNOW! And I'm not happy about it! So why don't you skanks go drool over some hot-shot idiot or something. I never minded the mob of you people around me because all you people would do is praise me, but hearing you people talk bad about Yuusuke makes me want to-!"

"Katsuo!" I yelled as I grabbed his left wrist. He had been slowly lifting it to hit them. It's a good thing we were sitting outside, or else he would have caused quite a scene. He slowly turned to me with an angry look. He lowered his hand and breathed in and out. I let go of his hand and turn to the frightened girls. Of course I was frightened too, because I barely reached his shoulder. But I was more proud with the fact that he had been defending me and had my back.

"He's writing an essay, the stress is getting to him is all. It's okay. I know why you girls talk bad about me. You're all jealous I hang a lot around him, right?" I asked the girls giving them a calm smile. Their eyes widen, so that meant I was right. I shoved all my belongings in my messenger and lifted the strap over my head and the black hooded jacket I wore.

"Y-Yuusuke?" Uttered Katsuo as he and the girls looked at my back, me walking away.

"I'll be a loner from now on, thanks for showing me around," I smiled as I waved goodbye to him. I only knew him for a month but I knew I was in love with him. I thought about him all the time. I always wanted him to be with me and no one else. I always loved his attention and when he'd go out of his way to help me and be so overprotective. But we're both guys, and he was obviously straight, so it would never work out. Its best I cut off my connection with him, hence my feelings, here and now. That way hopefully I would slowly get disinterested of him. So I turned around and never looked back.

* * *

A week passed. I avoided him as much as I could. I changed my whole schedule and all just in case. But he was only just a friend, so there was no need for it. Still, I didn't want to run into his mob of fan girls that took all the classes I used to take, which Katsuo also took. I had let the fan girls have him. I left him all for themselves. I was managing though. I haven't had any kinds of breakdowns and I wasn't thinking about how much I missed him, only in the mornings when I woke up and when I slept. Maybe sometimes when I took showers and baths, but that's pretty much it. I don't know if I was doing this on purpose or it was just subconsciously, but I've been wearing very tight and, well, 'attractive' clothes recently. The kind that any girl would look at you and squeal in delight and thing you were the 'handsomest' or 'hottest' thing in the world. I was still dressing in all black and white thought, like the little emo I am. I didn't like attracting attention, and I didn't like companionship. Nobody understood what I've gone thru or who I am, and I wasn't about go out of my way to have someone understand me either. As I took my seat in a yellow school bus that always take me home, about two seats behind the driver, I heard some girls walk in, talking about a party.

"You going? Almost everyone's going!" exclaimed a girl.

"Of course! Screw my essay due midnight, I wanna see all the hot guys!"

The two girls giggled. I closed my book, unable to concentrate now and sighed as they took their seats right behind mine.

_Must be the party Katsuo had invited me to._

I wonder how he was doing. I smile to myself. What a friend he is. He hasn't even sought me out to interrogate me or anything. I guess I was right. I was the only one that took our time spent together seriously.

"You think Katsuo will be there?"

"I don't know. He looks sick. He's been sleeping in most of his classes."

"Oh, that's strange. I hope he comes. I wanna dance with him!" The two girls squeal.

_Yup, he's _THAT _guy every girl wants to be seen with._

As I lift my hands from covering my poor ears from their irritating squeals, I stare out the window, where other kids were walking to their buses afterschool.

_Sick? I hope I wasn't the cause of it. Who am I kidding? I _want _to be._

I told myself I was going to shove him out of my head. I sighed again and after 10 seconds, I saw a familiar figure. The boy in the hooded black jacket standing next to Katsuo, who's back was turned to me. The boy's gaze looked up and pointed at me in a slow, creepy way. Like the way a little kid would point at some ghost. Katsuo then turned and followed his finger, and then saw me. We stared for like 10 seconds before I ducked my head from sight and placed my head over my book bag. Before I ducked though, I could swear Katsuo ran and the boy give a menacing smile. Wait, why was I hiding? I have nothing to hide about! I looked back up again. Katsuo was gone. But the boy, he was still standing there with a creepy smile. What creeped me out the most is that he looked transparent. There he stood in the middle of a huge crown of people, of students, but none of them seemed to notice him standing there. That really scared me. No wait, what scared me more is the familiar presence that was now sitting beside me.

"K-Katsuo? What are you doing here?" I uttered in a surprised way as I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Am I not suppose to be here?" He asked as he made himself comfortable by sitting closer to me. _No, because you don't ride this bus! _Oh God, I hope he can't see my face getting read, oh wait, he can, I'm as pale as a human can get.

"Uwaa! Katsuo! What are _you _doing here?" exclaimed the two girls. He turned to them and glared at them. The two shut up. That kind of scared me. He's been giving a menacing demeanor recently. What the heck is wrong with him? Sure he was getting all these girls to shut up when he was talking to me, but, he was scary and violent about it.

"N-no it's not that. I was just-"

"Why are you trying to get me away from you?" He asked with a sincere, concerned face.

_-Sigh-. Well, no use hiding it now. Might as well tell him and then he'll leave and never speak to me again._

The door closed and the bus started pulling out of the huge parking lot.

"Yuu-?"

I grabbed his wrist to get him to not say anything. I wanted us alone on the bus when I told him. After about an hour, everyone was gone. Everyone that got off the bus turned to us before they got off though. I really didn't like the looks they gave us. But I was at ease, because Katsuo seemed so relaxed and comfortable sitting next to me, making me feel proud to be the new kid outcast. I don't think any of the kids liked me because Katsuo was always with me. It had made me a public target. Katsuo himself said so.

"So, going to tell me?" He asked as he sat up.

"Why did you follow me in here, in my bus, first?"

"Because you pulled that unnecessary stunt and have been avoiding me. Aren't we friends anymore?"

"We can't be," I uttered as I clutched my hands in my black pants.

"Why?" asked Katsuo as he looked at me startled.

_Well, this is it. Here I go._

The bus pulled up in front of my house in a wealthy neighborhood. Great timing! I pushed him out of the seat, I stepped on the steps of the bus, ready to bolt out. I glanced at the lady bus driver, whom was loudly listening to her music. Good, I can say it.

"Katsuo, I . . . . I-!" As I stuttered looking straight into his face with a red, nervous face, I felt someone pull me back from the bus.

"Yuusuke? Yuusuke!" Katsuo yelled after me.

_What's going on? What's happening?_

"_I want you to die_," said a deep, dark voice coming from behind me. It was that boy, the one with the hooded jacket that always gave me the creeps. He held my hand tightly as he pulled me away from the bus and into some trees beside my house where the bus had stopped.

"_I want you dead!_"

"-Gasp gasp gasp-." _Oh no, I can't breathe! My lungs are acting up again!_

* * *

**a/n: **

**Well, this whole thing is just a whole flashback of Yuusuke, the doctor, and Katsuo, the 'stalker'. Yey! I finally gave them names!**

**The following will be chapters of their past and will eventually reveal why Katsuo, the to-be stalker, killed . Yeahp, Its important to the story plot. Oh, and supernatural stuff will be coming along, so yeah, brace yourselves! **

**So I kind of half-assed this chapter, didn't like it as much myself. Sorry! xD But I love my OCs Yuusuke and Katsuo, and you will too eventually I hope in the following chapters!**

**review!**


	10. Pain and Terror:Part Three

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

******A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

**

**********a/n: Dudes, I am so really sorry for not updating for like days! But your all in for a wonderful treat! Just wait and see! **

**********Well, as you may all realize, this is all from Yuusuke, the doctor/surgeon guy's, point of view. So yeah. Just to get it straight:**

**Yuusuke:**

**-15 years old**

**-junior(means he's in the 11th grade)**

**-skipped two grades**

**Katsuo:**

**-18 years old**

**-senior( 12 th grade)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Pain and Terror: Part Three.**

"Yuusuke! Yuusuke wake up!" I heard a voice screaming in panic at my face. Someone feroshiously shaking me by the shoulders.

"W-what?" It was Katsuo. I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head, finding myself laying on some grass where I last remembered I was standing.

"By the time I ran out of the bus, you were on the groun dout cold. What happened?" He asked me as he pulle dm eup. I glanced around. _Where did that boy go? _As I glanced around nervously now, Katsuo loked at me weird.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you said you were-?"

"Where did the boy go?" I asked cutting him off.

"Boy?"

"Yeah, the one with a black hood on and never talks. He has these green eyes. He's always standing around you. He was just here! Do you see him?" I ask turning to him now. He looked at me stunned. Like I just poured ice under his shirt or something.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask nervously. His silence was disturbing me.

"Y-you saw him?"

"Uh, well, yeah? He is human, and I have eyes, so I can see him . . . . "

"Y-you aren't suppose to see him," Mumbled Katsuo.

_What does he mean by that? _

"Well, I don't want to sound crazy, but I did. And he wants to kill me." Katsuo turned even more pale.

"K-Katsuo, what's going on? He's your friend right? Why would he attack me and tell me that? Are you not telling me some-?"

Katsuo ducked his head, as if with shame.

"He's dead."

My nervous smile turned to a frown.

"He's dead because he did something bad, very _very _bad. And because of me, he's . . . still around. But-" He looked at me and then glanced away.

"Only I'm suppose to see him. Nobody else but me can! How can you see him? You aren't suppose to see him!" Yelled Katsuo as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Frightened, I shove his hands away.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, or what your talking about, but by the sound of this, I'm not suppose to be around you," I mumble. He looked at me with a stressed and pained face. He slid a hand in his thin, black short sleek hair and looke dat me, as if took everything to muster himself up to calm his voice down.

"We did witchcraft together once. Things got out of hand and, he . . . . he used to be my best friend. He died five years ago. When we were in eight grade. His name is Nowaki. He convinced me into doing this ceremony. A special ceremony. I didn't know what it was about while we were doing it, but now, its pretty clear to me what he did."

"Woah woah woah!" I mumbled as I shook my hands at him to stop talking. "W-why would you tell me this? I've only known you for a month! And y-your telling me your life's story with this other guy because?"

"Its important, because he _will _kill you."

"W-what?" Katsuo was serious. His face was serious. His voice was serious. _Am I really in . . . . danger?_

* * *

_Scared! I'm Scared!_

I turn my whole body to start running. To run as fast as I can! But, as I ran for about 10 seconds, Katsuo caught up to me and tackled me down by the waist. This guy, he . . . he's being haunted by some ghost! And, he . . . . he wants to kill me!

"-Gasp gasp gasp!-" I'm starting to have trouble breathing again, like I always do when I panic or when I get scared.

"Yuusuke please listen to me! I've never told anyone before because I was afraid they wouldn't believe me!" Yelled Katsuo thru sobs. As I laid there on my stomach, turning my head around to look at him, past my right shoulder, never have I felt so overwhelmed with sadness and despair. My breathing clamed down.

"Is Nowaki . . . . obssesed with you?" I asked in a calm voice.

"H-huh?"

"Is Nowaki obssesed with you?" I asked in a calm voice. It hurt me to keep repeating that.

"He still is," he mumbled. "This is the second time he reappears like this, with me only being able to see him. But it seems, he is making himself visible to you."

"W-why would-?"

"I don't know. But, he's telling me to do all these things. I feel like his personality is merging with mine. Please, take me seriously."

"I . . . I am," I say. As we both sat up on the grass. Katsuo glanced up at me with a red face.

"I . . . I've never told anyone because I felt that they would label me as some crazy, ovverexagerating person that needs theraphy, but with you, I feel diffirent. I can tell you anything in the world and even if you say what I've feared everyone else will, I wouldn't be hurt at all." Katsuo smiled. That made me blush. I turned my head so he wouldn't see.

"So, is he around you all the time?" I ask. Im curious. As much as unbealivable this is, I'm still curious.

"No. Just in small whiles. I never notice him around me unless I'm looking at him directly or he's talking to me. He appeared after his death for a while. He appeared now, five years later."

"Five years?"

"I became friends with him five years before he died so, I'm guessing every five years he'll come back."

"Katsuo."

"Y-yes?"

"Thanks for telling me this."

"Well, thanks for listening. I'll make sure that, he never pulls another stunt like that. Keep him in control."

"T-thanks."

As awkward and weird this conversation was, I was happy he had entrusted me with this. It means he trusted me.

* * *

I stood by myself at the corner of the big, loud and alcohol stenched room. Loud music and talking drowneded everythign out. The dimmed down, pink and hollow yellow light covered everything in sight. I was at the party. I decided to come.

"Hey, there he is," I heard a guy mumble as he jestered his chin to me. It was that same group of guys that were around Katsuo. I turned my head away from them. They always gave me a bad vive. Tehy walked upstairs laughing amongst each other. At that moment, Katsuo approached me from nowhere.

"Glad you came," he said, "wanna go eat something?"

"N-no. I already ate."

"Well, want me to bring a girl up to you?"

"N-no, that's okay."

"Dance?"

"N-no."

"Well, you didn't just come because I asked you to, right? You didn't expect to hover around me, right?"

"N-no," I uttered timidly. _Actually, I did._

"Awww, that's so cute! Oww," he flinched as he touched his left side with his black gloved hand and placed it over his black coat.

"Hey, mind coming upstairs into the bathroom with me? I think I have a cut or something here, can you help check it out for me?"

I blushed, then nodded my head.

As we walked upstairs, I couldn't help but notice everyone, as they still carried out their conversations, every so often, glance at our direction. It made me uneasy.

* * *

**a/n: yes folks, the flashabcks will end pretty soon. i get annoyed reading OCs for some reason, but making this crucial and foreshadow things to expect later in the story, its kinda important to add. don't worry though, im not adding this jsut to make it longer. im adding this cause its IMPORTANT. i dont like reading useless background stories or chapters, so i can relate. review!**


	11. Broken

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**************a/n: Oh yeah! Two chapters done in a day! AWESOME!**

**************warning: two dudes doing stuff coming along. but, this IS junjo romantica, so i guess no warning is needed. dont get too excited people, cause like its not a lot. picture a half-way job. yeahp, a half-way job. xD**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Broken.**

Katsuo led us into a rather large bathroom and locked the door as I walked in. I could feel my whole body turn red and go warm as he pulled his shirt up.

_D-do you really have to lock the room?_

"So how is it? Is there a cut there? I can feel something there," Katsuo mumbled with a smile. With my whole face red, I shook my head 'no'. He looked so well built, wouldn't be surprised if he headed to the gym every day. Why, he could easily overpower me if he wanted to. Hey, w-why'd that thought make my face get even warmer.

"Hey Yuusuke," he pulled his coat down and walked a little too close to me, so close he had me leaning over the rather large whites ink," what were you going to tell me at the bus?"

_Oh right, I totally forgot. But, how coudl I tell him now now that I know he look sup to me for comfort?_

"I . . . . I was-"

"Oh, and one of my friends asked if you liked a girl cause he's noticed you've been wearing very tight and, well, showy clothes!" Katsuo exclaimed. His smile was getting to me. My throat itching to tell him.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed as I went for the doorknob. Then, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"W-WHAT?" I exclaimed obviously overwhelmed. I felt myself stumble as I pushed him away and slid on the floor agains the door. My whole face was red. I felt my lungs starting to struggle to breathe, overwhelmed.

"Your face is red. Why is it red? Is it because your in love with me? Is that why you let me stick around you? Is that why you never told me to get away from you?" Katsuo asked me with a serious voice as he leaned over me, sliding his hand on my neck.

"N-no, I . . . I-!" My face redened as he croutched down and leaned closer to me.

"Yuusuke, I love you," he said with a low, seductive voice and frown.

"I DO TOO!" I screamed. realizing what had come out of my mouth, I covered it. How could I just blurt out something like that?

"You do? Well, I can tell by your redened face. That is so cute, admitting it so fast," he whispered in my ear as he leaned closer into me, sliding his hand under my white coat.

"_Ahhh,_" I heard myself moan. I wanted to grab his hand and take it out of my shirt but, I never realized how much my body wanted to be touched by him.

"You sound so cute," he whispered as he then slicked his tounge on the left side of my neck, shoving the gray fur of my white coat down more. I slid one of my trembling hands that was in the air now against his chest as my legs slid to the side of his body that leaned closer and closer to mine.

_This is it? Was it this easy to tell someone you loved them and they love you back and skip to action like this? _

"Yuusuke, want to take this somewhere else?" He asked in a low voice. I could hear his voice panting and growing warmer, lusting to touch me more.

"B-but Katsuo, y-you can't love me. I thought you . . . you wouldn't be interested and now . . ."

I then felt his free hand grab me in the most obvious and most warm part in my body. I moanded even lower. I was all new to this, I didn't know whether I should make it obvious I was enjoying this or not. I didn't understand what was happening down there either. The feeling in my pants under his delicate hand just grew warmer and warmer and . . . wetter? My body loved what he was doing, wanted more actually.

_Here it is, my body responding to his touch and voice and everything. Is this us, having sex? Are we about to have sex?_

I was so simple. So pure minded honestly. Never in my life had I had a wet dream or masturbated or even thought such responses of the body existed. As I placed both my hands on his shoulders, I heard rustling in the shower, behind the black curtains. I out of habit tried to peak over Katsuo's shoulder. That is until I felt him slide my black tight pants's zipper open.

"N-no!"

"This is your first time, huh? How cute, I get a virgin," Katsuo huffed as he then slid both of his long, strong arms around my small slender body and pressing me against him.

_Is this it? My first time 'doing it'? In a stranger's bathroom in the middle of the night with the man I've fallen hard in love with without even knowing for real?_

No, something's wrong. This is too perfect.

"OHMYGOD KATSUO! STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard a loud, laughing voice scream. The both of us turned around as we saw seven guys, all of Katsuo's little entourage, step ou tof the shower curtains and start laughing from all they've held. One of them held a camera.

"Smile _cute virgin_!" The guy exclaimed as he waved at me in a girly way poiting the camera directly at me. I was horrified. My eyes grew wide.

"What?" Katsuo exclaimed as he stood up, covering me from the camera's view.

"Y-you guys said you'd be in the bedroom!" Katsuo exclaimed with an upset voice.

"Its alright Katsuo. We got all the film we needed. We'll pay you after we've collected all the money that was betted. We're gonna be so loaded!" The boy yelled. The whole small group high-fived each other. I felt my eyes start pouring tears. I found myself mute. I found myself paralyzed. I found myself deceived. I found myself heart-broken.

"Yuusuke-!"

"GET AWAY!" I screamed in anger as I shove the door open, fling his arms away from mine and head into a room across the bathroom. I locked myself in there and turned on the lights.

"Yuusuke! YUUSUKE WAIT!" Yeleld Katsuo banging on the doors.

"You used me! You became friends with me and used me! You got me to trust you with yoru sappy story and now- now . . . you've ruined me! How could you!" I yelled thru tears as I, with a shaking hand, pulled my zipper up and reajusted my coat.

"I really . . . . I really like you," I utter as I touched the red throbbing bruises on my neck.

_I still like you, you horrible bastard! You hear that? I'm still in love with you!_

"No Yuusuke! You got it all wrong! I-!"

I open the window and start climbing out onto a tree nearby. As I slid down the tree, I hear a burst of yells come from inside the house. The guys were probably showing them all the video. I swipped my eyes with my sleeve and just start running. Running and running down the street as fast as I can heading home. I couldn't even bear calling my parents to pick me up, I didn't want them or anyone to see me in this pathetic state. How can everything change in just 5 minutes? How can my life change in just one month?

As I ran, I felt my lungs failing on me to breathe. They refused to. I collapsed on a large plot of empty land between two deserted houses on the cold grass. I turned my face to the dark, star dotted sky. I was so full of sadness and so humiliated, I didn't even try to take in deep breathes or reach for my inhaler in my pocket. I just wanted to let nature decided whether I live or die struggling to breathe. I closed my eyes, and felt myself go cold.

* * *

**a/n: Well, more intense stuff wil happen later so dont worry~. i love my OCs. hmm, i've been wondering about the name i should give them. there's terrorist, romantica and egoist. hmm, i will think about this, i want them to have a name! oh and Nowaki, Katsuo's friend, is not the same Nowaki as the one married to Hiroki. Just clearing that up. Thought there is a reason I named him that way. review!**


	12. Reunion

****

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve: Reunion**

**********a/n: A-W-E-S-O-M-E. three chapters in one day! i think i've made up for the days I didn't update. oh yeah, king of updating right here! i am still amazing for updating fast! well, this story anway! xD**

**********p.s. sorry! i accidently uploaded a hetalia chapter earlier!**

* * *

"Yuusuke?" Asked a familiar voice. I found myself in a warm bed, in a white room. Covered by three layers of blankets and a tall figure standing right besides me. It was Katsuo. I felt my breath shorten again, and as I made obviosu noises of struggling to breathe, the plastic shield mask over my mouth and nose helped me to breathe. I turned away from Katsuo.

"I drove you to the hospital. Its been about an hour since you blacked out. Y-you wouldn't have made it if I had just called the ambulance," he murmured as he sat down in a wooden chair that faced me.

"I-I hate you," I uttered with a quivering voice.

"I love you Yuusuke, I'm madly in love with you," Yuusuke muttered with a guilty voice. I didn't move, but I felt my heart racing. Damn, the machine that kept up with my heartbeat beeped as fast as my heart was. As much asI sulked and tried to hide it, i'd give me away.

"Yes, I made a bet with my friends. A logn time ago actually. We decided to do a prank. Pull a stunt and lots of people betted on it. They decided who they wanted to pull the stunt. Me, because I'd pull in the most money and well, they saw you the first day of school and picked you too. I didn't really care, because I _am _a jerk. But, in that one month, I found I'd become angry or jealous whenever I saw someoen try to approach you. I grew to liking you. At first, my friends were just telling me things to do and say to get you to like me, they had investigated and found out you moved because people bullied you about being, well, gay. I guess that's what got to me first. Then, what made it sheer clear to me that I loved you was, well, my friends had recorded you from a distance afterschool because you'd usually wait for me and walk me to my bus. In the video I noticed how frigthened and nervous you were around people, but as I'd walk up to you and greeted you, your face would turn completely red and you'd smile so warmly. You never said it, but I can tell you'd get jealous with al those girls around me. But that thing in the bathroom, I, that was real. They had told me they were expecting me to seduce you and make you say on camera that you loved me and going second base with me in the bedroom across from us, but, I decided to take you in the bathroom. I confessed to you then. I _do _love you Yuusuke. This is no prank. I fell in love with you. Hard and unexpected."

"No, you can't do this," I mumble.

"W-what?"

_YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO APOLAGIZE TO YOU! YOU JERK! YOU SELFISH JERK! YOU COMPLETE ASSHOLE!_

"I HATE YOU!" I yell as loud as my trembling voice could. I felt my eyes go even more watery. Just then, Katsuo got up and walked up to the door that led out of my room.

"Yuusuke, either two things happen. I leave, and never care about you again, or I leave knowing you know I really do love you," Katsuo uttered, not turning to face me. I felt my heart race again. My whole face go red.

"Go away."

He opened the door, and left for good. After that, I transfered to another city nearby, about 3 hours away actually, and never saw him again. For five years anyway.

* * *

**Yuusuke:**

**-20 years old**

**Katsuo:**

**-23 years old**

**Five years later.**

It was thundering and raining ferosciously. I hadn't watched the news this morning, so I came unprepared to go to my temporary office. Nothing but a briefcase and my white coat to shield me from the downpoor. I stood on the side of the street, waiting fro a cab to pass by. There were any cars hardly passing. I was starting to panic in the inside. Today was a national holiday, so stores that could have shielded me from the rain weren't open. I guess lots of people were home watching TV and relaxing. But interns like me can't lounge around! I'm a to-be doctor after all! Then, a dark blue porsche stopped in front of me. A gentlemen dressed in a rather expensive looking black coat pulled his window down and smiled at me.

"Sir, you need a ride? I haven't seen a cab all day and I've passed by here 3 times to check if you weren't drowning yet!" The man laughed. I smiled. The man had passed all my visual tests. He didn't seem dangerous, he seemed friendly, and he was in a good mood and din't look like some crazy criminal or stalker. I decide to take my chances and get in the car. I opened the passanger's door right next to him and step inside. As I click the buttonfor the winodw to roll up, I pulled down the hood from my white coat and brushed my hand over my shoulder length brown hair. I then turned to the man, abou tto tell him where I would like to be dropped off, when I saw his wide-eyed expression.

"Um, is everything okay sir?" I asked as I nervously smiled at him. He shook his head.

"I thought you were someone else," he laughed as he recovered his friendly demeanor again. I smiled.

"Well, if you could just drop me off at M University," I said.

"M UNiversity? Wow! You a student there?" He asked as he raised the temperature in the car and started driving.

"Yes. Intern actually. I just graduated from there, but I spend most of my time there anyways."

"Ah, an overachiever I see!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I want to be the best in the field."

"Oh really? What got you so _inspired _to work in the medical field?"

"Well, promise you won't laugh?" I asked as we came to a red stop. The man turned to me raising both hands in the air.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure my life is more embarresing than yours!"

"Well," I felt my face go red, "something happened in a hospital once. And well, this might sound kind of lame but, I want to work for the hospital where I had this 'something' happen to me."

"Ah, I get it. You want to work close to the area where you got some life changing thing? Its cool. Happens to all of us. Why, I'm doing something like that myself!" The man laughed.

"Really? Well, what do you work as?" I asked.

"Medical field."

"Oh really? What happend to you?"

"My heart got broken in a hospital. I could never let go of what happened, because well, it affected me deeply. And I guess in a dark cruel way I'm punishing myself by working in one. Then again I like the feeling of trust between patient and surgeon. They trust me with their lives for me to perform a life-changing miracle on them without any questions asked. And well, I like the feeling of being trusted."

"That's so deep," I say stunned.

"You think? Imagine the face the guys gave me when I was first interviewed for this job!" He laughed.

We then came to the university's drop off area. A man stood there keeping traffic and cars moving. The man drove into the U-shaped driveway at the back of the school. The man outside opened the car door for me under the cement ceiling in the drop-off area. As I hurridly got out and grabbed my things, I glanced back at the man.

"Excuse me sir, I never asked but, what's your name?" I asked smiling embarresed.

"Oh, the name's Katsuo!" The man smiled. Then, I felt my face go white.

"C'mon Yuusuke! We haven't got all day with another of your boyfriends!" Shouted the man as he slammed the door before I could say anything. The man, Katsuo, didn't drive as the man with me outside signaled him too. Instead, he boulted out of his car, into the rain and slowly closed his car door.

"Y-Yuusuke?" He asked witha pale face, almost as pale as mine as he slowly walked towards me and stood in the rain.

"Hey you! Move your car!" Shouted the man, Lenny, as he kicked the dark blue porche's tire in an angry fit.

"K-Katsuo," I uttered turning my face away from his as I held my briefcase in a scared manner, close up to my chest and under my chin. I felt him grab my chin and turn me to face him.

"Yoru face is still completely red," he mumbled as he then pressed his face on mine and kissed me.

"Ahhhh!" I dropped my briefcase on the cement, no control over my now throbbing body. I wanted him to just tackle me on the floor and finish what he started those five years ago. I still loved him. I could never get him out of my head. Not saying anything that last time was the thing I most regreted in my life.

"I still love you," he whispered in my ear as he threw his keys at Lenny and pushed me to the ground, his large hands behind my head as he shoved his crying face into my slightly unbuttoned shirt under my coat and on my warming chest.

"I love you too," I whisper with a sob as I start crying, letting all the bottled up sadness out in front of the University's sidewalk as the two of us held each other tightly.

* * *

**a/n: i have NO IDEA how long this will be. As long as it has to i guess. calm down fans, a yaoi scene will come in soon! This _is _junjo afterall. the yaoi with yaoi scenes every 20 pages! xD**


	13. Nowaki and Hiro san

****

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirteen: Nowaki and Hiro-san.**

**********a/n: A-W-E-S-O-M-E. as you can tell by this name of the chapter, it will include hiroki and nowaki. yey! i decided that those two are characters i'd like to discuss in Yuusuke's backflashes, well he isnt really flahsbacking, i am to, of course, still telling the story of katsuo becoming , well, a criminal. i loved writing this chapter. it has to be one of my favorite. dont worry, i havent forgotten about the terrorist and romantica couple. im still thinking about the name of katsuo and yuusuke's couple. ive got pretty good ideas so far. it will be hard to choose. im also thinking of chibi drawing my OCs, idk. I enjoy them very much. to think i was so close of not adding OCs at all! i flipped a coin, to see whether i should use OCs or not. at first, i lost the coin. then with another, it had tails, so it was OCs. i made them up inmy head and there, they were born! as shinobu would say _"it was fate!"_**

**********sorry i havent updated for so long but, this chapter is quite long and fun to read, so this awesomely makes up for the days i haven't updated! you have to admit, i do update quickly on this fanfic! it makes me proud! xD**

**********thank you for reviews and reading so far, this is one of my most 'effort-put' stories. i love it a lot. and sure you will too. :D**

* * *

Of course, after that little embrace, he pulled me from the floor. He smiled at me kindly. I smiled back.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asked as he pulled my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it, the rain drops from his face scuring down on it. I blush and turn away a little, thankful not many people, well no one really, except maybe Lenny, could see us.

"Well . . . . ," I started shyly as not to make it obvious of what im about to do, even smiling inoccently at him. Then, I lifted my briefcase from behind me as high as my long skinny arms can hold it up my head, and brought it down hard on Katsuo's head. He flinched as he stepped back, rubbing his sore head.

"OWW!" He yells as he struggles to keep his balance.

"PICK ME UP AT 3. I'LL TALK TO YOU THEN!" I yell at him as I stomp of in a bold manner.

"O-okay, I understand, your still pissed," laughed Katsuo a little as he walked off in the opposite direction, glancing at me and my back as I walked inside the building, smiling.

As soon as I got inside, making sure nobody was around, I slam my body onto a wall, and slide down as I hold my briefcase tightly to my chest, blushing madly as my longing and incredibly happy beyond disbelief of running into him after all these years surfaced on my face. I was so happy to see him again. I thought I would have been forgotten in his memory but, he still loves me. I still love him, and proclaimed it without hesitation. As I close my eyes and inhale deeply, I feel someone move my shoulder.

"You okay?" Asked a light-brown headed young man, no younger than about 3 or 5 years of me. He wore some kind of uniform.

"Um, n-no. Just overcomed is all," I mumble as I rub my eyes and stand up, straightning out my white open coat and shirt, smiling meekly at the young boy.

_I hope he didn't see my cheesy longing face there . . ._

"Oh, well, could you tell me where the applicant's office is? I'm here to personaly apply for this school," said the young man holding a folder.

"Oh, sure! I can tell you," I smile as I led the student now. As we walked in the hallways, I remember hitting Katsuo on the head and how it felt so good.

_That's right, I still have to make him pay back for what he and his friends did._

Well yes, I've gotten over the humiliation and isolation I had to go thru after that whole episode. I felt so guilty, because I was supposed to be engulfed in sheer anger at the sight of him, and yet, without hesitation I let him throw himself at me the first oppurtunity he got.

"-Sigh.- I'm so easy," I mumble in a depressed tone.

"So easy in what?" Asked the young boy behind me. Oh, I forgot I was leading him.

"Nothing, nothing! Just talking to myself," I smile as I look past my shoulder at him blushing nervously.

"So, is it pretty hard to get in this school?" Asked the boy.

"Well, not if you have the grades for it! I'm a student myself here. I already graduated but, I come by often. So, why today of all days to come?" I ask the boy.

"Well, for one thing, I knew nobody would be around much today," he started, "but also, I'm being careful."

"Careful?' I ask smiling in curiosity a thim as we walk side by side now. I'm still very short for my age, because I'm barely above 3 inches this young man's head.

"I'm getting too much attention from a certain someone," he says sighing annoyed. I laughed.

"No harm in that right? I mean, if its a _certain _someone," I smirk as I elbow him. I know what he ment by that. Probably his girlfriend obseesing over him a lot. He just growls.

"I mean, I think that's cute," I smile. He looks at me horrified like I discovered some deep down secret.

"Oh sorry, grown men aren't suppose to say those words to other men, huh?" I laugh nervously. I've pretty much felt more comfortable around men now. I mean, that whole video incident made me afraid of older kids than me for a while, thinking they were all the same. Its reasonable. But over time I got rid of the fear, mostly because I was a full fledge adult now, well, sort of. I still look very femine. On the first day of classes here, a few guys mistook me as some sort of tomboyish girl with a very flat chest and meek voice. That is until one of them noticed I went to the guys bathroom and well, we all knows what happens when you have to go number one. The guy next to me looked at me terrified whileas I was doing my hu_manly_ duty. He must have 'spread word'. -Sigh-. Even in their 20s men are complicated and stupid sometimes.

"HIIIIRRRROOOOOO-SSSSAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Exclaimed a voice in the hallway. At the way end, we saw a young man, with short black spicky hair that reminded me of Katsuo's, ran at our direction.

"WHAT THE HELL NOWAKI!" Yelled the young man next to me. The young man, I'm guessing Nowaki, slipped of course because of the rain that was probably in his sneakers, and would have fallen on me, till I naturaly pulled my suitcase up and blocked his face from slamming on my pants, and er, _'lower regions', _basicly as important as a woman would protect her breasts from being attacked my a stranger's face, and hear his face harshly slam on my suitcase. Both I and, Hiro-san?, flinch with the impact. Oww, that had to hurt.

"I'm so sorry sir! Are you alright?" I immediately ask as I pull my suitcase away. He slides on the floor infront of us uncoscious. Well, that is until he springs up in excitement and grabs onto Hiro-san's waist.

"I PASSED! I PASSED! THEY ACCEPTED ME! CANE YOU BELIEVE IT HIRO-SAN?" The boy, well he was pretty tall for his age, but his attitude and mannerisms pretty much gave him a child deameanor to me, yelled. The other one, Hiro-san, just sighs as he tries to shov ehim off, blushign madly.

"Uh, I can leave you two alone," I smile at the man, sensing he probably wants to pummle the other clinging to him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nowaki! Your embarresing me in front of him! Get the hell of me! How am I suppose to apply for a job here with this face!" Hiro-san points to his face, which was clearly embarresed, angry, and something else. He was hiding his joy at the news.

"Oh, well, congradulations," I smile as the man releases his grip on Hiro-san.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry for that. I'm just so happy. My name is Nowaki," the man smiled as I shook his hand. I shudder, because when I look up at his face, it reminds me of Katsuo's.

"And this is my Hiro-san, he's very smart," the man adds. Hiro-san brushes himself off, trying to recompose himself. He seems to be blushing with pride.

"I see. It takes a lot to get accepted here. What department are you applying to study for, sir?"

"Literature."

"Oh, then your going to love Proffesor Miyagi!" I exclaim. He was one of the teachers I looked forward to taking classes with. He always told me I was some sort of superbeing, able to look like a woman with a flat chest, and stil be a man down there. _"You could even trick me!" _He'd say. He's very fun to be around with. Most of the students don't talk or have lunch with proffesors, but I accidently got aquainted with him, if you know what I mean. Well, I accidently ate raw fish they served at the cafetiria, he also ate some of it. We both met _met _in the bathroom really. We were in the stalls when we noticed there was no toilet paper. We were the only one's in there, and had to wait about a good two hours before someone could come to our rescue. during that time, we did some student and teacher bonding I guess. At one point, we laughed at the thought of dying of starvation in a toilet seat of all places.

"Proffesor Miyagi?" Repeated Hiro-san. He shudders. He probably had a _'in the future I know I'll regret this when I meet him' _kind of shudder. Those kinds of shudders that warn you about stuff.

"He's the best there is around," I say as I start to lead both of them thru the hallway. As I talk about the classes being offered here, I turn past my left shoulder, and notice the two holding hands. I stop, my smile turns to a frown.

_I miss you Katsuo. We could have been them, you know? If it weren't for . . ._

"Sir?" Said Nowaki. I notice I stopped walking.

"Sorry! I just thought of someone!" I exclaim. It appeared to me Hiro-san didn't like how I stared into space there. He probably thinks I was thinking of how disgusted I was seeing these two gays holding hands.

"Oh, its okay! I'm gay," I say bluntly. Completely catching the two off guard.

Nowaki smiles at me. Hiro-san looks at me freaking out.

"What are you doing!" He whispers loudly, clearly irritated.

"Well, I figured you were giving me the evil eye because you thought I was disgusted by your gayness," I say bluntly.

"Its okay Hiro-san, _he's one of us_," Nowaki smiles. Only causing Hiro-san to freak out more. I laugh, because he made it sound so evil.

"Oh, well, he looks so feminine, it makes sense," he mutters as we continued walking.

"You like it here?" Asks Nowaki.

"Well duh, or else he wouldn't be here!" Exclaims Hiro-san. We both laugh.

"Yeah, I like this school. Im entering the medical field soon," I smile.

"Really?" He says astounded.

"Don't you dare! I put too much effort to have you covert into something else!" Hiro-san yells.

"Why did you join the medical field?"

"Because, I wanted to work in a hospital," I blush.

"How so?"

"Well, something happened in one, and well, that event really impacted my life, so I guess I feel like as punishment for one of my most foolish mistakes is to work in one. Don't get me wrong, I like helping people, and the thought of them trusting me to change their lives, but, that's what persuaded me to look in the field." From the corner of my eye I can see the two oddly staring at me. They seemed . . . in awe. Till of course, Hiro-san says something.

"Pshh, foolish more like it," Hiro-san mumbles as he blushes.

"Hiro-san! That was very amazing! How could you say such an insulting thing! Its very amazing why he's doing it." Nowaki exclaims. The two make me laugh.

"Its okay. I think its pretty stupid what im doing too. But I lost the one I loved there because I had too much pride and impulsive," I say as I lower my gaze at the floor, remembering how sad I was when Katsuo walked out, and never even argued with me.

"Oh, I'm . . . sorry," said Hiro-san. I can tell he ment it. I look at him and meekly smile. It still hurts today.

These two. Hiro-san, very mature and full of pride, Nowaki very mature and collected. These two complimented each other so well.

"You two are cute," I say smiling.

"NOT AGAIN!" Yells Hiro-san freaking out.

"So are you," Nowaki says back at me. I get the feeling this is some part of an inside joke.

"Here's the office," I say as we stopped in front of a door. Hiro-san stand in front of it, breathing deeply as he calmed himself. Holding the documents securely in his hands, he looks at Nowaki, then surprisingly at me. He breathes out now and says "I'll be back," as he smiled at us and walked inside.

"His smile of confidence," Nowaki says smiling. I nod. Hiro-san seems like the type to do that.

* * *

Its been an hour now. I really don't mind wasting this planning day for these two. Their company is really relaxing and I enjoy both of them. As we sit outside, Nowaki stares into the floor, deep in thought. I stare at him. He looks so nervous. I wonder if he's worrying how Hiro-san will do. Then he looks up at me, and I turn around blushing madly as I cover my face with my briefcase, hodling it between my legs and chest.

"You think Hiro-san is doing alright?" He asks. I pull the case down, still a little red.

"Of course," I say. No doubt about it. Here at M, they tell you immediately if your accepcted to study here or not. That simple.

"So, who was it? That hurt you?" He asked looking at me, unsure if the question will cause me to freak. I smile and look at my shoes.

"He hurt me really bad. I didn't take this job to punish myself really. Its just a heartaching reminder for me to always do my best and go wtih my gut feeling and not my head. Or, you could end up regreting it forever. I found him again, so I'm unsure of myself. But, I'm going to make him pay. He's going to have to wait, you know? I'm going to make him wait and pay, I know what I'm doing," I smile at Nowaki now. He nods and smiles back, understading _my _smile of confidence.

"I wish you good," he says.

"I wish you good too," I smile. I really like this kid. I hope he and Hiro-san have a great life. I probably will never see them again.

Then, we hear Hiro-san step out of the room, with a serious face.

"I GOT IN! I'M IN!" He exclaims showing us his documents of approval. Nowaki jumps and glomps him. I shake his hand congrats. As I look thru his schedule, he and Nowaki are busy whispering to each other.

"You two are so cute," I laugh. Hiro-san looks at me mortified, Nowaki laughs. I have the feeling they have some sort of inside joke whenever I say _'cute'_.

"Oh, your only here for senior year?" I ask.

"Yup," adds Hiro-san, "its the best and most important if I'm going to work here one day!" He exclaims. I look at my clock. Its 13 minutes to 3. Wow did time pass by fast. I glance outside a small window, its still pouring outside.

"Well, I have to go," I smile as I pick up my briefcase.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you to come eat out in celebration with us!" Said Nowaki excitedly. Like if it was all my doing I got their futures set for themselves.

"Oh, that's very kind. But I'm afraid I have to meet up with _him_," I say in that evil tone Nowaki used earlier, cracking him up. Hiro-san looked at us confused. It was our little inside joke.

"Well, I could drop you two off. Its raining awfully hard outside," I smile. Nowaki seems willing, Hiro-san seems unwilling.

"Why not?" Says Nowaki, being able to read Hiro-san as easily as I could.

"Because I don't want to mooch off people. we've only met him today," he saus, referring to me. He sounds so bitter, but I'm sure he means well. Nowaki has good patience and tolerance, another great quality that makes him compatible to Hiro-san.

"But he's inviting us," Nowaki says, almost like a little kid.

"Its okay, really," I say eagerly. I really wouldn't mind. Katsuo shouldn't either. We could talk about our problmes later if needed. I've waited five years, I'm sure I could wait four hours or more.

"No," said Hiro-san almost in a sulking way.

"You wouldn't want to get your approval papers wet, do you?" Says Nowaki evily. Hiro-san looks at him scared. But then viscious again.

"Tch, its not like they won't let me come if these get wet!" He exclaims uncertain and looks at me for verification. I go with Nowaki's plan to get him to agree.

"Oh no, they will _not _let you in. This _is _M University," I say in a deep, scary voice. Hiro-san looks terrified.

"Fine fine!" He says. Nowaki and I glance at ourselves, cheering silently with each other. As Hiro-san lead us out in a hurry, I quietly high-fived Nowaki. This is probably the start of a beautiful friendship. -Laughs-.

As we stood outside, I take out my cellphone. In five minutes Katsuo should be here. As we recline against the dry part of the school where a huge metal roof covers us from the rain, Lenny stands by the U-turn driveway alone, no cars or people in sight.

"So who's picking us up?" Asks Hiro-san.

"A friend," is all I say. Yes, a friend, who's ass I will later kick. Then, a dark blue vehicle drives in the U-turn. I start walking, the other two walking behind me. We stop half-way because we see a man in a tux walk out with roses in his hands. Katsuo. His face expression seems blank till he spots me and walks over to me eagerly. He shoves the roses into my free arm and before I could even look him in the eye again, he hugs me tightly with his thick, well built arms. I can feel my face burning. And before I can still say anything, he presses his hot mouth against my hungry one, hungry for any human contact from the one i've been aching for all these years. As he passionately and wetly kisses me, excuse my description, I've never done this before with anyone, -sigh- I must sound like such a virigin, Katsuo's probably done it hundreds of times. He slides his arms around my waist and behind my neck, as he gently lays me to the dry cement ground. Then in the midst of it, I push him from me on his chest, wipe my mouth and nervously take out my inhaler, for I started to breathe excitedly due to my asthma and breathing problems, but also because of the emotional and sexual rush I got, and nervously point to Nowaki and Hiro-san, still laying on the ground on my back.

"C-could we give these two a ride?" I utter, my voice trembly and nervous, my face super red and embarressed, my body still throbbing with excitement. I had too admit I was too, because I was so astounded my body responded so quickly to Katsuo's. I must want him really bad. I wonder if that's how Nowaki or Hiro-san think? Katsuo looks at them with a blank face, baffled those two stood so close to our full-out make-out session. He must have not seen them there.

"Look what _friends _do!" Hiro-san angrily grunted as he elbowed Nowaki angrily on his right shoulder.

"OWW!" Nowaki rubbed his hurting arm, but then he smiled because it meant that Hiro-san must want something like this to happen to him. So he must be the uke, who would have guessed?

"Sure!" Katsuo says excitedly as he pulls me up and cleans me from any dirt off my white coat. As I pet the flowers, fixing them seeing they were crushed between me and Katsuo in our little reunion, I see Nowaki look stunned at him. He must be taken back seeing how the two look so similar. Except Katsuo looker older, maturer, and in a sense a little more laid back and fun. Oh, that and Katsuo's hair was a little longer. I smilder, trying to get rid of my blushign face as I hold the roses up to myself.

"Get a room! You two look like your about to get married! One's in his tux and the other in white with roses!" Screams Lenny, probably annoyed the car is still parked there. We all look at Katsuo and his tux, then at me in my white long coat standing right besides him, then at my roses and then at my burning face. We did look like a couple about to be wed. I turn even redder.

"That is so cute," Nowaki and Katsuo laughed. Hiro-san just growled at the idiocity he sensed in the atmosphere. I would have growled with im too, if I wasn't busy using my inhaler to calm down my excited breathing and well, heart too.

* * *

**a/n: i read all of my beloved fans reviewws and corrections and appreciate every one of them. thank you. :D**

**review!**


	14. Shock

****

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen: Shock **

**a/n: yeah, i understand not many people become surgeons when their 23 and become a surgeon until their like 35 or something. yeah, i know hiroki didnt attend M university but just teaches there. yeah, ive only read books 1-7, till the part where miyagi tell shis dead lover he's in love with shinobu, when misaki catches hsi senpai and usagi almost kissing, till the part where nowaki is asking if hiro-san remembers their date and begs him to be free on saturday, i think, for a date. yeah, im barely thru half-way. i dont read it online, because ive always had the fear of it freaazing on me and being caught. so i buy and read all of them, even though its riskier. i used to stach them in my friend's house, but now i keep them in my school locker. no, i dont know why i feel them being safer there since around ten people know my locker combination. my locker's been a manga library for a while. **

**anyway, yes, my OC flashback saga contiunes, but hey, it is essential my audience knows about them! im asking my friend to brainstorm with me on an awesome name for katuso(pronunced caught-su-o) and yuusuke (pronounced you-s-ke). i hope you guys love my OCs, becaus ei knwo i get irritated if i read some myself. -sigh-. if i dotn have anything specific in mind i want to read when im on this website, i usually go to a series, and scan thru the recent updated stories and whatever has lots of review and if the summary sound somewhat good, i'd click on it. seeing as this fanfic doesnt have a specific targeted couple, its harder to track down and be read. then again, there aren't many characters in junjo, so it has slight more chance to compete. i can honestly say i have yet to read a junjo fanfic, i mean, how can i? most are probably yaois, dont get me wrong, i love them, its just that, junjo is so awesome already, how can you write a made-up yaoi for it? xD**

**at this point in time, i realize that my story will have more to do with hiroki and nowaki. i hope not. i want every one of them have an equal importance of each character for fangs that love each and every one of them. i have NO IDEA how long this will be e_e . at first i thought "i shoudl totally write my dream as a fanfic! its going to be so awesome!" but then after a while, i was like " e_e hmm, i dont think i can cu tthis story short. oh well~!" i love this story. i don't want it to come to an end! i don't know how i did it! in my dream that inspired this, it had only about a derranged-lover murdering psycopath. but somehow, i was able to put junjo characacter's lives in danger WITHOUT THEM HAVING SEX SO FAR. i was like " D: i did IT. the impossible." there was more to the junjo's characters than love an dsex. well of course i'm eventually adding that in the story, but, i can't belive my story has been deprived of it so far. im excited. i hope this will be like 30 chapters long or something! i also hope to write somethign else for my OCs when i finish this. the people i had in mind at the begining to die, i dont think i want ANYONE to die anymore. it makes me sad i have to put some down T~T. i hope my gore loving writer in me doesn't make anything in here gruesome, well any deaths. id hate to picture any fo them run over or crushed to death by a heavy object*.**

**thanks you for all the reviews, fangirl/boyness and loyalty! i know how reluctant some of you must have felt when reading the summary of this story or the BIG LETTERS for the title. i jsut added that to make the dramaticness of it obvious, instead it must have made my story cheesy. xD i understand. lots of writers here make things like that and their stories end up being cheesy. e_e i'll be nice and not mention any names. i just hope you guys know that kind of scares u soff, but who am i to talk! anyway, ive become annoyed with the ability not to do ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ! ? but together. fanfiction deletes everything behind '!' or '?' that's added on. they seem to not know how some parts can be surprising and shocking at the same time. -sigh.- i hope that gets fixed. or were we ever able to do that? i can't recall! sorry for the terrible misspellings. i TRY to skim before i submit it in because, face it, no one wants to read something with so many errors cause its irritating. writing will take a lot of skittles and hawaiin punch to be placed in my system. till next time! :D  
**

* * *

When I was little, about eight years old, my parents thought it was a good idea to leave me with my brute, young, and sex depreived teenage aunt. Well, she was nineteen, but she still acted like a teenager. As a 'punishment', really a poor attempt at getting me scared, she made me sit outside her door while she and a guy friend I didn't know, went in the bedroom to 'do stuff'. I knew they were having sex. What kid my age _didn't _know? The older kids talked about it all the time. How their going to be 'fucking' like crazy. I thought, by the sounds of it, that the word was a more tiresome way do dance or something. Yup, that's what I thought sex was. A more tiering way of dancing. As I sat quietly, the two moaning and the bed creaking visciously, I open the door a little. I could only see the man on top of her, they were covered in blankets. 'Oh.' I remember thinking. You 'do stuff' on bed too. I guess my aunt tried to get me terrified of her by making me hear this, she probably assumed I wouldn't tell my parents. Well, I didn't tell my parents because I thought I'd get in trouble for evesdropping. Also, instead of reacting shocked and mortified like any other kid my age, my reaction was totally diffirent. I heard the man whispering thigns in my aunt's ear. I only heard my aunt, somehow I could tell she was blushing, mumble the man's name. I wonder, what _do _you tell someone or whisper to someone that your 'dancing in bed' with? Later I learned they were having sex, the actual way, but, I was more stumped on my question than scared of what my infant eyes had seen and heard.

As all of us sat in the car, I besides Katsuo in the passenger's seat, Nowaki sitting behind Katsuo's seat, and Hiro-san behind my seat. I introduce Katsuo as I fummle with the seatbelt I was unable to click together.

"My name is Hiroki Kamijo. This is Nowaki-"

"Can't click it? Its alright, it does that a lot," laughed Katsuo, looking like he was ignoring Hiro-san. I could tell my Hiro-san's expression he didn't like Katsuo now. _'How rude was he!' _was writeen on his face as he crossed his hands. Nowaki jsut laughed as he waved it off for him.

"N-no," I utter. My face went up, feeling embarresed because I coulnd't handle a dumb old belt.

"Here, this belt is very stubborn," he smiles as he takes the belt and tries to click it in for me. I could feel my face going redder and redder as his pale, long hands passed or touched my thighs. I cover my mouth with my right hand, as a poor attempt to calm my excited breathing. I hated this. I mean, nobody wants to have lung problems, but, mine always got in the way showing if I was excited, nervous, or scared. He was having trouble wiht the belt too. I felt my face keep flaring up in a red shyness. I felt my lower region and chest just growing warmer and warmer as I felt his breath on my left hand that sat on my left thigh. Did his face have to be so close! ?

"What's wrong?" Asked Katsuo innocently as he looked up at me for a second, letting me now everyone in the car noticed my breathing by now.

"N-nothing. I'm just -gasp- nervous," I mumble.

"Your excited, aren't you?" He laughed, " and hot." Oh, that last comment did it. I chocked a little, because he had flashed me this seductive smile. I covered my face as I trying stepping out of the car, till I notice the belt had been buckled. I looked at him terrified as I pushed his face away, tryign to kiss me, with the roses sitting on my thighs.

"Q-quit -gasp- it!" I nervously pleaded as I tried controling my excited breathing.

"How can I when your breathin like that?" Katsuo begged as he placed his large hands on my elbows, making my arms hold and placing them on my chest so I wouldn't be able to struggle.

"If you keep this up, _I'll die_," I uttered in a moaning, seductive way as a last ditch effort to stop him, low enough so Hiro-san and Nowaki wouldn't hear. It worked. Too good. He pulled away immediately and placed both hand son his steering wheel and looked at me with an excited face like a child. It made Nowaki laugh as I nervously smiled at Katsuo while I used my inhaler. Hiro-san seems annoyed, or embarresed? I can't tell.

"So you have asthma?" Asks Nowaki.

"I do. But, I had breathing problems before asthma. So I get short breathe easily and breathe fast whenever I get excited, nervous or scared," I mumble as I put my inhaler back in my pocket and wrap my arms around the roses like it were a newborn child or something.

"Are we going yet! ?" Asked Katsuo excitedly as he, like some todler, pretend to do drive a racecar or something.

"Oh yes! Um, what's the name of the place you wanted to go?" I ask.

"I'll tell you if you join us," Said Nowaki before Hiro-san could respond.

"Were are we going?" Asks Katsuo, agreeing for us that we were going too.

"To a dinner," says Nowaki.

"A dinner?" Asks Katsuo. He sounded like he was going to laugh. I kind of frowned. Surgeons get a lot of money, so going to a dinner for them is like shopping at Wal-Mart instead of a Mall. Hmph, I bet a mall doesn't have cookies _and _tires in the same ile! I like my Wal-Mart.

"Sure! Which one?" I butt in before Katsuo says something that will endager his butt any more from my foot.

"How about the one six blocks down. Its usually open during holidays or pouring days liek this," says Nowaki.

"You heard him Katsuo," I say slouching in my seat, "its no trouble. He's my servant, he does what I say," I say before Nowaki said something to excuse himself for asking this favor. I say it in a _'he owes me a a BUNCH' _voice. Katsuo looked at me with a misreable face, Nowaki laughed noticing. Its going to probably take us twenty minutes, even with the very few cars around. as I turn on the radio and look for a news station, I notice Nowaki looking out eagerly from the window. Either he was really happy about the good news he and Hiro-san had just received or its his first time in a car. Its understandable. Because everything is in walking distance, most people, well, walked. Of course I hated walking. One because of my breathing. Two because of the sunlight. I get burned real easily, even during cold months such as December. -Sigh-. I wasn't built for nature. Most peopel also used the subway or bus too. The first time I rode in a car was when I was about ten for my elementary graduation. I only rode the car when we went to important places because there would be so much traffic. He must be used to riding the bus. From the outside window, I noticed Hiro-san seemed thinking hard about something. Probably what he was goign to do for Nowaki for getting into college. He seemed like the type to just start thinking about it immediately. I smiel and look at my roses. Why had he gotten them for me? I smiled because I loved this moment right now. I wish we could stay like this forever. But I knew that after we'd eat, we'd probably drop them off, say goodbye, and never see them again, intentionaly anyway. I found a newstation and turned up the volume.

"-breaking news with anchorman Dojunen on the scene. Dojunen can you hear me?" asked the woman on one end, probably talking from the news station.

"Yes I hear you. A while ago, a shoot out was reported in downtown of a man wearing all black with a white scarf. He was last seen at a bank, shooting at the people inside as he ran off with-"

As the man continued wiht his description of his crime, we all looked at Katsuo nervously.

"What?" Katsuo asked as he stopped the car at a red light. He was wearing all black with a white scarf.

"Were's your gun?" I ask in a serious tone. He lifted his finger and pocked my right cheek.

"Under my pants. Its ready to go off any time now. Its still warm from using it a while ago-" I place my right palm on the right side of his cheek and press it on the window, sliding his face up and down on it as I look at him annoyed, stil hodling my roses like the waya mother would hold their child. I can sense Nowaki smiling and Hiro-san goign red without even looking at them. we all understood what he ment by _'his gun.' _

"No really! I have one under my pants!" he exclaimed as I pressed his face harder on the window.

"I find it hard to believe," I mumble. Then we al notice the red light taking too long. hen, we hear why. A loud sound of thunder roared nearby as it flashed a bright light somewhere in the sky, hidden by tall chrome buildings. I flinch and slouch in my seat again, terrified.

"Scared of lightning?" Asked Katsuo.

"Y-yes," I uttered as I nod my head.

"Hiro-san is too," Nowaki smiles at me as he pokes Hiro-san on his left shoulder. He was doing the same thing as me.

"S-shut up," both me and Hiro-san say at the same time. I can hear the other two just laugh at this.

"Were almost there," Katsuo said.

"W-what about the man?" Asked Hiro-san. Then I heard, and they probably heard too, my stomach growl loudly.

"I'll kick his ass if he stands in the way between me and the all-you-can-eat buffey," I mumble. They laugh. Aside from jocking though, Hiro-san and I were both relieved, because, somehow, we had in our minds that Nowaki and Katsuo, with their _'I obviously work out from time to time somehow' _bodies to me an equal match ot a gun. Its the kind of thing your mind says to calm itself down in a situation like this.

As Katsuo parked the car on the side of the dinner, with three other cars there, he handed the two an umbrella.

"Here, use this," said Katsuo as he took one out for us. All of us bolted out and ran inside. We shook ourselves form any rain we might have caught. It was rainign harder than ever. Plants must be so happy right now. That's why I never got upset when it rained. It made me smile, thinking all the plants were getting some relief from my enemy the sun. I still prefer the sun than the dark though. I'm afraid of the dark. As we close our umbrellas, we see that aside from an elderly couple and a group of teenagers, we're the only one's here. Oh, that and the waitress and two cooks. We all go to the other end of the dinner and take our seats around a large, circular table. Me and Hiro-san sit besides each other, while Katsuo sits on my end and Nowaki on his. I smile, I feel so warm and cozy.

"Hello sirs, what would you be having today?" Asks the waitress as she takes her pencil from her blond bun of hair. She instinctively looks at Nowaki. I all fo a sudden feel like I and Katsuo had over dressed. The other customers and cooks had been eyeing us, eyeing _me_, this whole time. Probably they were questioning what gender I was. I get a little red.

"The usual for the two of us miss," says Nowaki. The lady write it down. She must recognize them as usual customers.

"Do you have prime steak. Choicer's cut?" Asked Katsuo. I had no idea what he was asking, jsut that he asked for some unheard or rare steak brand. The lady looked at him confused.

"Here's a menu," I mumbled to Katsuo as I handed it to him.

"I-I'll call you over miss when we're ready," I smile. She looks at me confused and smiels as she makes a small bow and walks off. Katsuo immediately opens the menu and stares hard into it.

"What's this? Looks like a half made omelet," he says disgusted as he points at a picture of eggs sitting next to pancakes. I punch his left shoulder as I open my menu.

"Your so rude. Why don't you try eating normal for once? What do you do, eat at a 5-star restaurant every night! ?"

"Yes." How come I knew he'd say that? I sigh as I utter something angrily.

"I've only come here twice, but it was for breakfeast," I say to get the two to start talking. Especially Hiro-san. I feel like he wants some privacy, but, even if the two of them would have come by themselves, he'd still seem serious.

"Don't worry, _he's one of us too_, or at least half of him," I mumble in that evil voice, using my thumb to point at Katsuo. Nowaki and I laugh remembering our joke. Hiro-san and Katsuo look at me confused.

"One of what?" He asks.

"Gay," I say. "Are you?" I add on quickly. I wish I hadn'nt.

"Of course! How else can I make you my wife and make love you you every night and-!" Before he went any further I place my hand behind his head and shove his face on the table. Its too late though, cause Nowaki's already snickering and the othr customers probably heard him. My face is even redder now as I continue to look in my menu. The waitress comes back.

"I'll have number, er, five. Make that two," I say talking for me and Katsuo. As the waitress writes it down and walks off, Katsuo looks up at me.

"How can you decide what I'm going to eat?" He asks rubbing his sore face.

"I sat with you for a month of lunch, I kept tract of what you ate like you were busy almost having sex with your fangirls while you left me alone," I mumble as I sigh. I didn't mean to make him feel bad, but it came out that way.

"Oh," he said as his smile went away. He got up and headed for the bathroom on the other side where the other customers sat.

"Fangirls?" Said Nowaki.

"Sex?" Asked Hiro-san.

"He was the _'every girl's dream' _back in the day. Well, a month. I only knew him for a month. Its been five years since i've seen him," I say as I look thur the menu to avoid eye contact with them. I didn't want them to see the hurt of my eyes, but, my terrible breathing made me do a _'that sound you do when your trying to stop crying'_ inhale, and blew my cover.

"What did he do?" Asked Nowaki, remembering our conversation.

"His friends taped us on a camera as some bet in a bathroom at my first party, taping our confession to each other about liking one another and then I guess half-way thru second base," I say as the waitress places our drinks on the table. I immediately grab mine and start sipping thru the straw. I really didn't know what second base was. I really am clueless in relationships and how im suppose to ask and the termenology. I did afterall think 'sex' was a more tiering way of dancing for some reason. I don't think i'd be a good idea to mention that Katsuo was in the prank halfway, till he claims he actually 'fell' for me. I still question the credebility of that. I've always told myself he was either lying or just wanted anything in that moment. You know, horny.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Hiro-san angrily. "And he didn't do anything about it? !"

"I-"

"Why did you two fight in the hospital?" Asked Nowaki, rememering what I had said.

"He was told by his friends as a dare and a bet, but he told me in the hospital, because I ran off and stopped breathing when i ran off, because his friends came out of the shower surprising us, that he actually loved me. I didn't believe him. He was rich, the girls idolized him, everyone loved him, why me, why someone like me. I told him I never wanted to see him again. He left. My parents moved us. Just today, I ran into him. He claims he's still in love with me. I actually did like him back then, and, as much as I shouldn't, I love him," now I look at their faces. Hiro-san looks at me in disbelief. Nowaki looks mortified. I see Katsuo coming. Hiro-san seems prepared to yell his lungs out, Nowaki looks ready to tackle him down. But I grab Hiro-san's sleeve.

"Its okay though, I'm gonna make him work for it," I say smiling at them. Their viscious demeanor goes away. They understand. Im going to make Katsuo go thru hell for me. I don't care how much my body might want him, but, I need to know how much he was going to go thru to have me. Five years of silence counts as nothing except suffering in silence for me.

"Hey, they have no air freshener in the bathroom!" Katsuo laughed as he sat besides me, waiting for my response. I smile back to him. He looks at us, noticing something happend.

"What?" He asks smiling, a little worried. I slide my arm under his and look at the other two.

"But I still love him and know he'll come thru," I say smiling. The two nod.

"Hope so," Hiro-san mumbles looking away now.

"Y-you love me?" Asked Katsuo chibicrying as he hugged me. I looked away annoyed. Nowaki just smiled.

_Just don't get hurt. _His smile said.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Katsuo exclaimed as he pressed my face more on his chest. I growl annoyed as the waitress came and placed our food on the table. She stared at us as we grabbed some forks from the cup that held them in the center of the table.

"Excuse me," she started, "are you two together?" She asked me and Katsuo. I went red as Katsuo grabbed my hand and kissed it. The lady blushed, making me blush more.

"I hope so," he said seductively as he winked at her. The lady smiled and walked off. I snatch my hand away, but making at least one -gasp- noise. Well, not a gasp really, but a stuttering breathing out. As Hiro-san, Nowaki and I started eating and talking about their new schools, Katsuo glared at his hamburger, rice and fries.

"What?" I ask as I take a big bite.

"This thing, is a grease monster," he mumbled.

"But I eat it," I say to get him to eat it. He does too. Shoves it in his mouth. Hiro-san sighs and rolls his eyes, Nowaki laughs.

"So just cause I say I eat it, you'll eat it?" I ask.

"Yes. Unless you aren't as skinny as you seem." He lifts my coat and shirt and pokes my stomach. I almost choke as I pull it down and growl at him.

"What gives! ?" I yell.

"Its okay Yuusuke, your not fat. Its just a baby lump!" He smiles. I growled louder as I glared at him. Seeing how frustrated I was, Hiro-san adds in:

"Probably not yours then." Nowaki laughs. I laugh. Katsuo cries as he eats his rice. As we continued talking, we notice the dinner is quiet now. Then, the elderly couple heads for us.

"Hello there," the old man smiles lifting his hat. The old lady immediately looks at me.

"Excuse me miss, I must say how lovely your face is. Your face is so beautiful. Your quite a catch. Am I right?" She laughs elbowing Katsuo. I'm too shocked at the 'miss' part to say anything. Katsuo on the other hand . . .

"Why thank you miss! Your quite dashing yourself!" he flirts winking at her. The old lady giggles. Then the old man rolls a newspaper from god knows where and swacks Katsuo on the head.

"Now you see here young man, why compliment my wife when you could me making us future grandchildren right now?" He laughs. The old lady laughs. Katsuo laughs. Its like they were his ideal parents.

"No worries," he says, "besides, I have to ask my flower here to marry me first. Hope it goes well," he smiles. The couple seems astounded.

"Really? You don't say."

"Bruno you lug! Wish the boy good luck! He'll need it wih this cute thing!" The lady adds.

"Why Martha! With those clothes, they look like their about to be wed!" The man exclaims.

"Hope you don't break his heart. Make him work for you!" The lady adds as she grabs a napkin and cleans my mouth. I nod surprised.

"What are our names?" Asked the old man.

"Katsuo, and my flower here, Yuusuke," He smiles at me.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Asks the old woman.

"I am," I say meekly. The old couple laughs.

"I'm sorry boy, correct me next time!" She says.

"N-no worries," I mumble smiling meekly.

"We're about to be 50 years together," says the old man taking the old woman's hand.

"Wow, hope we beat you," smiles Katsuo.

"Never do anything stupid. Only think of your beloved's benefit," she adds.

"I will. Everything I have and will will always be to make him happy," smiles Katsuo.

"Well, we better go. Here young man, we don't want them anymore. We've outgrown them," says the man putting something in Katsuo's hand. As the two walk away, Katsuo opened his hand. Two silver bands. Two rings. Before we can thank them, they dissapear. Katsuo smiles and slides them in his pocket as we continue eating. I felt a little dissapointed, I thought he'd place one in my hand or something.

"It'll be more special in our wedding," he smiles, knowing what I was thinking. I blush as I nod and keep eating. As Nowaki and Hiro-san ask me more questions about school, the lights go out as loud thunder sounds.

"Dammit," says one of the cooks. Katsuo slides his left arm behind me, noticing my shivering at the thought of the darkness. I see Hiro-san scoot a little closer to Nowaki as well. Dark and night remind me of that awful day when I ran off in the middle of the night, when we were caught.

Then, just as I was about to bring up the old couple and how on earth they would drive or walk in this weather, we hear three gunshots and two thuds of dead bodies hitting the ground like heavy sponges, soaking in water and blood.

* * *

**a/n: I read all of my beloved fans reviews and corrections and I appreciate every one of them. thank you. :D**

**review!**


	15. Panic and Tears

****

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Panic and Tears**

a/n: Who's spelling and correction skills stink terribly? Mine does!

The only windows in the dinner where the ones in the front of the restaurant, and those were only going halfway down each side of the door. I look around, expecting people to be panicking, but, nothing.

"Yuusuke what are you doing! ?" Exclaims Katsuo as I pass over him and run to the windows. I was too busy heading for the windows to pay attention to the fact that his face had redden due to me sliding right over him.

"Didn't you hear! ? They were shot! Their dead!" I exclaim, my voice sounding a little too panicked than it should of. The three of them stared at me like I was crazy.

"Didn't you hear? ! They were shot! I heard three bullets!" I exclaimed turing to them unable to see anything past the rain.

"Hah, playing a joke on us?" Says Katsuo.

"No! I'm serious!" I exclaim pointing outside.

"Are you alright? Maybe it was thunder," says Hiro-san. I look at Nowaki to see if he heard anything, but he shook his head, sorry he was for not hearing anything either. Am I going deaf? I heard the shots and bodies fall! Why didn't anyone else hear it? !

"You seem tired. Maybe your just hearing things! Lets go to the bathroom. I'll help you wash your face," says Katsuo as he walks over to me and grabbed my right shoulder. I looked at his face, still worried about what happened outside. But his stare, it was telling me to stop talking. I meekly nodded and smiled.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

"Er, your right. I must be really tired. It _was _probably thunder," I meekly laugh as we both head into the bathrooms on the opposite side of the dinner. I noticed the teenagers and cooks also looking at us, staring really, whiel the both of us headed in the bathroom, holding hands. Being the last one inside before the door closed, I swear I heard one of the kids mumble 'fags.'

As soon as we walked in the men's bathroom, I reclined against the marble sinks, Katsuo staring right into me with a serious face.

"I heard them." I smiled, relived I wasn't the only one to have heard.

"We should go check on them! Why can't annyone else hear them? Why didn't you say anything either? ! Why-!"

"Yuusuke," He mumbled to get me to shut up. But, I still kept talking.

"W-what?" I felt my face go red. He leaned his face, his whole body onto me, pressing over me and further onto the sinks. He slides his right hand between my left cheek and some hair, and started to lick my cheek. I quickly felt a warmness rush thru my body, before I could do anything-

"We've yet to kiss since we were reuinted, huh?" He said as he gave me a sly smile. I let out a small gasp, my lungs acting up, then I nodded. I could feel the embarresing excitement making itself so obvious to him as blood rushed to my face and made my chest and lower regions warm. As he slid his hand farther back to the back of my head, I suddenly, forcing myself, start to push him back.

"KATSUO!" I say in an unnesesary anger, turning away from his face.

_The old couple! THe old couple that just wished us good to us! The old couple that gave us their wedding rings! They need help! NOW!_

"Their dead. Too much blood loss. Nobody else could hear it probably cause of the thunder," he said whispering as he leaned back again.

"But-"

"You'd prefer checking on two dead bodies than do something you've been dying to do since you've met me? Yuusuke, I've seen your face. Your obvious face. You get very excited _easily_. Its cute, I like it. You know their dead. But I'm not. And I'm right here," he whispered as he leaned close to me again, in my ear. I shudder.

"B-but-!"

"What?" Then, my hands just moved on their own, they placed themselves on the sides of his face and I started to kiss him. I was probably doing a terrible job at it, because saliva came out of the sides of our mouths, that and our tounges. He dropped his hands, slid them under my thighs and pushed me above the sinks and counter, sitting me on top of them. I pulled away for a while, our foreheads touching past our bangs, as our hot faces panted, each of us catching our breathes.

"That was exciting," he smiled as he liked whatever saliva I left off of his mouth. I tried calming my breathing as I laughed a little.

"Y-you taste like grease," I said as I made a clicking sound wiht my mouth, tasting it.

"You did make me eat that burger," he smiled as he reclined back to start again.

_Am I dirty for thinking all this? Am I the only one in the world to think all these bad thoughts? That I want him right now so bad? Are we the only people to ever attempt making out in a dinner's bathroom?_

I felt my face redden with those embarresing questions.

"You okay? Your breathing?" He asked in a whispering tone, as if he said anything louder, he'd . . . . well, I really didn't know.

"What's wrong with you?"I ask.

"I might be coming too early," he meekly smiled. I looked at him confused. He smiled, "I'd be shy to tell you but knowing you don't even know what I mean which makes it less embarresing."

"K-Katsuo," I felt his right hand slide on my left thigh, this time though sliding into the other side, between my legs. All of a sudden I felt a throb of heat hit me, followed by a sudden jump of some kind.

"Aww, that's so cute," he uttered as he pressed his mouth in mine. As I kept my hands on the side of his face, we both didn't stop when we heard someone walking in to the hallway where the bathroom door leaded. Katsuo immediately leaned over on me and locked the door. As we heard someone trying to open the door and talk, we could barely understand it, we covered the noises by our own moans and cries. I recall now when I was small, my aunt and her friend were doing this when they were in bed. Was this all to it? To sex? Kissing and touching?

"Yuusuke, lets . . . stop," uttered Katsuo as he started prettending to bite the left side of my neck, and grabbing my right hand as he lifted it by his mouth and started kissing it. I stopped moving, and reclined my head on his soft hand right behind my hair, keeping it from the dark green marble sinks and counters as most of myself laid back on my back, on his left arm.

"I don't want to do it in a public bathroom of all places," he said smiling as he stood up straight now. That comment made me blush, not understanding why. In some snese, I think it was suppose to be very romantic. Then we both flinched hearing a banging on the door now.

"The robber! The white-scarfed robber with a black jacket! He's here!" Yelled a deep voice, probably one of the teenagers.

_Oh yeah, that killer, he was mentioned in the radio just today robbing a bank, shooting at people with a . . . with a gun. The couple. Shots. Gun. Robber. _

"Murderer," I utter aloud accidently. Katsuo grabbed my hand as he pulled me down and unlocked the door. He looked at me as he held the doorknob.

"Don't tell anyone what we heard," he mumbled in a serious tone, before I could question, he slammed the door open to see a dark figure with a white scarf and black coat, pointing a gun at Katsuo's face. I felt my heart jump seeing the gun just 1 cm from Katsuo's forehead.

"NO! !" I find myself, with some unknown rush and anger, use my free right hand and shove the gun away from his face. As we heard the gun go off, Katsuo pulled us past the stranger, also wearing a black hat and their face so conceiled, the only thing I could see was their eyes, their light blue eyes. For some reason, I turn back, and grab their hand, the one holding the gun. Katsuo is pulled back as I'm pulled on the floor by this stranger, trying to get their hand free. Before Katsuo could register the stupid thing I had just done, the man free's their slender arm, folds it, and hit me on the chest with their elbow as hard as they could. I lost my breath. As I tried breathing, Katsuo, obviously pissed probably because of my trying to fight the man, kicks the man in the stomach, shoving him into the men's bathroom. I heard a loud thud and shots randomely fired before Katsuo slid his arms around my waist and toss me over his left shoulder and run out of the hallway. As he opened the door leading back to the dinner, everyone was gone. Holding a hand to my burning throat, I could see past my watery eyes the room was a mess of plates, food, rain and bullet shells here and there. He then instictively ran into the kitchen, banged on the door that lead into the kitchen, the door swung open and we bolted inside as a man, one of the cooks, closes and locks it again.

"Space!" Yelled Katsuo before anyone could as us anything. He placed me on the floor, against the wall. I was struggling to breathe, the fear and panic overcoming me. He looks for my inhaler, patting my coat, pockets and looking in them. He can't seem to find it.

"Shit! !" He curses as he grabs the sides of my face. Before I could even attempt to talk, he presses his mouth on mine. I felt my face redden with embarresement of so many people around us I couldn't even see well because my glasses had gotten foggy, and because Katsuo's was going red too. His hands felt so cold against my cheeks. My breathing calmed down, receiving the CPR he was giving me as a poor substitution for my inhaler, except, this won't calm down my breathing for long, or the throb of heat I was getting all over my body.

"Calm him down! He doesn't have his inhaler! I have to go get it!" He yelled panicking as he grabbed someone, I think it was Hiro-san and led him besides me now.

"But the robber! He's there! We all ran because he came in pointing his gun! He's a murderer now! He killed 5 people at the bank! They said on the radio, the man told us!" Yelled Hiro-san as he knelt besides me and grabbed my shoulders, as he tilted his head at a cook probably.

"I have to or he'll die!" Katsuo hissed trying to get thru the huge built cook blocking his way.

"You'll die! !" Hissed Hiro-san in return as he started rubbing my back and tilted me over him, my head on his left shoulder.

"GET OUT!" Growled Katsuo at the took, facing him, with a deep voice. It was so demanding and angry, it made me flinch. Hiro-san noticed, the cook, whatever face Katsuo was looking at him with, he seemed scared because his legs appear to be trembling.

"You idiot just go!" Yelled Nowaki as he pulled the cook from Katsuo's way, Katsuo turned to him stunned as Nowaki shoved him out the door, holding a large knife in one hand, pointed at me with it," you get back here alive for him!" He said aloud as he handed Katsuo the knife, "or I'll kick your ass you son of a-!"

"Shut it!" Hissed Hiro-san throwing wooden spoons that hung right above my head at the two. Nowaki and the cook closed the door, but not before me and Katsuo looked at each other in the eyes one last time. He gave me a serious glance, whileas all I had to show for my stupid act was a terrified and crying face.

"Calm down," whispered Hiro-san as he placed his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. My mouth was wide open, taking in as much as as I could like that would help me, but only little. I was so glad the kitchen was lit by candles and cellphones with no signal. Someone turned off the radio that only made static noises since we walked in here. I could hear the cooks talking, the teenagers somewhere in the back, probably making fun of us even if we were in this terrible situation. Where's the waitress?

"I'm . . . be . . . tte . . r," I mumbled as I felt Nowaki stand behind Hiro-san.

"I should have gone too," mumbled Nowaki. Hiro-san punched his left thigh as hard as he could.

"OW!"

"Don't even . . . suggest that," he uttered, in a sad voice. I could feel he was crying, because I felt tears on my right shoulder.

"Sorry," mumbled Nowaki as he reached a hand on Hiro-san's head. As soon as my breathing wasn't the loudest thing in the room anymore, I felt a jolt of pain in my right arm.

"I'm . . . bleeding," I mumble as I touch blood on my jacket, coming from my shoulder blade. Hiro-san lifted my coat to see what it was. I could hear him make a gasp sound.

"Y-you have a . . ."

"A claw mark going down your whole right side of your back," Nowaki finishes, also using a shocked voice.

"W-wha . . . ?" As I tried taking in the oddness of this scratch, I heard 5 shots and a body thud on the floor, followed by a man's scream.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, not the best chapter either, i think. i kinda wrote this one quickly without much thought. sorry? well, not really! xD**

**review!**


	16. Grim Plans

****

****

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Grim Plans.**

a/n: -tear- past the 30 mark for reviews. im so proud. and sorry for having another chapter end at a gun encouter and stuff! i kinda got angry at myself for leaving it off that way but, my eyes were tired cause i typed that up like around 11 and well, it was the best part to leave it off. anyway for those who are confused at what's going on (cause i am myself! xD)

**1. nobody heard people being shot at outside, the old couple.**

2. katsuo led yuusuke in the bathroom, where they talked and kinda had a little making-out and stuffs.

3. someone knocked on the door, and a oblivious/stupid katuso (well actually dumb me for making him xD) opened the door when it was actually the robber (which is also dumb which makes me dumb for writing it anyway :P) and shot at them in an attempt to luer them out and kill them. (why was the murderer in the dinner in the first place, who knows? I DO!)

4. katsuo shoves him on the floor but for SOME REASON yuusuke tries attacking the robber and they get into a fight, and run off with yuusuke having a breathing/panic attack(?) he just has trouble breathing, bad lungs(?) and its not allergies. idk, i have no knowledge of lung and breathing problems. sorry! Dx

5. everyone's in the kitchen hiding(except the waitress uhuuuuuu) and yuusuke can't calm his breathign down and his inhaler fell(?) and katsuo goes back for it after an argument.

6. yuusuke hears shots(again) and a man scream.

sorry for the sucky chapter names, im getting tired o f tryign to come up with some so i kind of make them sound corny and vaugue. thank you! :D

**

* * *

**

I heard a body hit the floor, followed by a man's scream. The kind of scream someone would give when they would see someone's head being severed, a knife going right into their stomach, the kind of scream you'd give if you were to be eaten alive by a lion or shark. I felt my mouth open as I felt the pain from my back burn, I waited for sound to come out of my throat, out of my mouth, but nothing came out. Only the sound of a mute who couldn't speak due to the lack of oxygen along with a pain so terrible, it was as if someone was putting alcohol on my bleeding cuts, taking a rough, grey spounge soaked in it and roughly rubbed and scratched on top of the cuts, skin stinging and being peeled off. A sheer, terribly new pink skin would be left in its place.

"Yuusuke! YUUSUKE! !" Yelled Hiro-san shaking me to make a sound. I could feel my mouth wide open, desperately tryign to take in oxygen for my lungs that now burned with a sheer cold filing inside of them and my wet eyes, my tears, just making it harder for me to calm down. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream to Katsuo! I wanted to scream his name and run out of this room and see what happened. I felt my world go black. A scary black.

"He's having some sort of panic attack," hissed Hiro-san as he rubbed my bare back, naked to the cold now, my shirt and white coat taking int he faint, thin blood that would come out of my cuts.

"Its better he passes out," said Nowaki. He took off my glasses. For some reason, I felt myself calm down, unable to see anything but a blurry candle in the background, the metal pots and pans hanging from the racks and shelves, Hiro-san's face the only clear thing I could see. I finally took one good deep breath and let it out. Finally, my lungs seemed to be working. But the darkness was still creeping in, slowly consuming my vision. I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt calm.

_Is this how it looks like when someone's abotu to die? Their vision slowly being consumed against their will, even if they are as calm as the air itself?_

I wanted to laugh at my own corny thoughts. I meekly smiled.

"We're gonna go check, keep the door locked unless we knock four times," said one of the cooks, holding something in their hands. The other cook, his large blurry image opening the door turned to someone at the way back of the room.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid while we're gone," he said as he closed the door. Nowaki then slammed the door shut and locked the doorknob and moved somethign that dangled high above the door, probably a chain lock.

_I wonder what he ment by that. Oh well . . ._

I then faded into blackness.

* * *

"Is he alive Hiro-san?" Asked Nowaki as he looked at Hiroki and sat besides him, whom sat sitting against a wall, holding Yuusuke's head on his knee that was folded up as far as it would to his chest, being held by his right arm. Hiroki, staring into Yuuske's calm face, removed some thin light brown bangs from his eyes. He nodded his head as he cleared his throat, as if he'd cry.

"Yeah, he's still alive. His breathing is calm now. That must have been scary. He's suppose to be older than us, but, he looks so young. He does kind of look like a girl; if you've never heard him talk you'd think he was one. I thought he was a girl at first sight. Wearing that long white coat and black slacks, not to mention his long hair. I don't know what I'd do if I were in his position," mumbled Hiroki as he lifted his left arm and rubbed it across his face, probably crying. Nowaki lifted his arm and patted Hiroki's shoulder.

"I can't smile but, I'm sure he's dealt with things smore complicated than this," said Nowaki in a serious tone as he looked at the floor in front of them.

_He fell in love with a guy that was suppose to make him fall in love. He was then caught on film giving in to him and then half-way about to have sex right there and then. It would have been his first time. Those people, his so called 'crush's' friends, filmed and mocked him. He must have felt so terrible. _

Nowaki then looked at Yuusuke's face with those thoughts. Didn't understand the fellow. He was in love with Katsuo, someone who was going to be paid to love him and humiliated on tape, and yet, after a long seperation, still has feelings for him. Katsuo seems to have affection for him in return but . . .

He then turned to the back corner of the room, where a group of kids, well teenagers, probably around junior high, were hudled around a small circle, talkign softly amongst themselves, now and then glancing at them, mostly at Yuusuke. They didn't seem very startled by anything, well, except for one of them. A small blond kid, the smallest and probably youngest out of them.

"Those kids have been quiet most of the time, huh?" Said Nowaki as he tilted his chin at the small group, all of them wearing dark coats and sweaters. Wonder what they were doing out at weather like this.

"They glance back every once in a while," said Hiroki as he placed his left arm under Yuusuke and moved his small body a little more up to make it more comfortable for the two.

"I'd be really funny if they think he's a girl," laughed Nowaki lightly as he slid himself to recline against Hiroki's shoulder.

"We won't die, right?"

"There's a murderer out there ready to kill us with his gun. I have no idea," Hiroki mumbled annoyed by such a dumb question as he placed his tired head on Yuuske's chest to rest it for a while. He breathed in and out, sighing.

"What do you think is going on?" Asked Nowaki as he lifted himself from Hiroki to see his calm face, his eyes closed.

"I don't know. But, I'm afraid," whispered Hiroki with a trembling voice. Nowaki would put his arm around Hiroki and lean him close to himself to make him feel better, but knowing him, he'd get embarresed with the guys on the other side fo the room. But, Nowaki didn't care. They might die today.

"W-wha?"

Nowaki slid his arm behind Hiroki and pulled him close to himself. Hiroki raised his head, his shoulders tense at the sudden move. But then he sighed and his arms relaxed.

"Thank you," he uttered as he pressed Yuusuke's face and the small body closer to himself in a protective way. If Yuusuke were to wake up, Hiroki would probably shove him away embarresed, then Nowaki and Yuusuke would probably laugh.

"Do you feel him? Is he still bleeding?"

"You brat. No, its dry. It stopped bleeding. That new cloth you found in a cabinet seems to be working. At least it didn't stain his coat or shirts much. Just barely. I wonder where he got them though."

"Maybe from the fight?"

"No, those looked like animal claw marks."

"But Hiro-san, that's crazy. How can-?"

"Excuse me."

Nowaki and Hiroki both looked up to the smallest of the teenagers, the one with short blond hair. He meekly stood in front of them, his arms behind himself. He seemed terrified and his legs were trembling past his black pants.

"Is she okay?" He asked lookign away, blushing.

"Clean these," replied back Hiroki, uninterested whithout even looking up at the boy's confused expression, as he was handed some thin, black glasses. The boy took them, then glanced at Hiroki, then untucked a white shirt underneathe his black jacket and proceeded to clean Yuusuke's glasses.

"Is she asleep?" Asked the boy as he handed the glasses back.

"Yeah," replied back Nowaki as he took the glasses, smiling that he was right. These kids _did _think Yuusuke was a girl. He did have the convincing high, delicate voice.

"What do you want, a touch or something? Get lost," mumbled Hiroki annoyed with such an attitude as he held Yuuske closer, noticing the other boys looking at them.

"N-no," mumbled the boy, his face burning up.

"Yuusuke's too old and tall for you," smiled Nowaki.

"Y-Yuusuke?" Repeated the boy.

"Yeah, that's his name."

"_His_?" Reapted the boy, shocked.

"Yeah. And the guy that just left was his _boyfriend_. So I suggets you waltz right back, shut your trap and stop looking over here, its getting on my nerves," Hiroki growled. The boy stared stupidly, or so that's how Hiro-san would say, and turned away, somewhat shot-down lingering around him. _Did _he like Yuusuke? His girl potential?

"Did you have to be so mean Hiro-san?" Asked Nowaki laughing a little.

"Heck yes, did you see those brats? They think they have the right to stare at us!"

"You mean Yuusuke."

"Whatever! Besides, you should be the one defending us, not me!"

"Why me?" Asked Nowaki, knowing why but wanting to hear anyway. Hiroki lifted his left hand and shoved Nowaki awy, silently angry and embarresed. He knew Nowaki was just messing with him.

"Sorry, sorry. Katsuo would strangle us if he knew we let a bunch of middle schoolers hit on his _'flower'_."

"Is that what he was calling Yuusuke? Egh, whatever. Besides, most of them don't look liek their in middle school. They all look too old and some are almost s tall as me! Except for that blond shirmp, the other's are probably in their junior or senior year!" Mumbled Hiroki.

"You think so? Well, I think that it was cute that he likes Yuusuke."

"You mean _liked _and just cause he thought he was a _girl_!" Hissed Hiroki.

"Sorry Hiro-san, sorry!" Laughed Nowaki as Hiroki leered at him.

* * *

"So? What happened Shinobu? You look like your going to piss yourself," mumbled one of the teenagers as Shinobu, the smallest one, walked back toward his small group of, well, he wouldn't call them 'friends'.

"You guys where right, its a guy," mumbled Shinobu, in a defeated voice as he sat himself outside the small circle, obviously the lackey of the group that got stuck with solitude and 'errands'.

"Hah! I told you guys! I know fags when I see em'," said one of them, a kid with black spickey hair with a goth-ic' personality raidiating around him.

"You idiot! The one with glasses yeah, but that other guy that left probably isn't. He's probably gonna do the same thing we are!" Exclaimed another with long wavy blond hair.

"What are we doing?" Asked Shinobu interested now. The one with the black spickey hair punched his right arm. Shinobu flinched at the undeserved pain.

"Look you guys, if this _Yuusuke _woulda been a girl when we _do it_, I gotta admit, i'd feel a _little _bad. But since its a dude, and a _fag _at that, he won't mind, now will he?" He laughed.

"Mind? Mind what! ?" Asked Shinobu, till he got punched again. He started rubbing his hurting arm. But his curiosity was too great to ignore.

"Well fuck him of course."

"WHAT?" Two guys covered Shinobu's mouth, so he woldn't exclaim very loud. They pushed him to the floor, even though he was already sitting on it like the rest of them.

"Y-you can't do that!" Exclaimed Shinobu.

"Why not? You were eager if he were a chick. We _told _you we were gonna do it. We hadn't picked our victim. But he, he looks like a chick, so i'd be the same, just cant do anything in the front is all."

Shinobu stared shocked at these people and whatthey were saying. As they debated of where and when to do it, Shinobu felt a wave of nausa and fear hit him. He stared back at the other guys, or _fags _as his friends had said about them, and then at Yuusuke's face. He felt guitl and sadness.

"Okay, so as soon as we get the chance, one of us makes the move," said the blond kid. The others nodded.

Teenagers, the bad kind, do it all the time. Picking out victims to 'practice' on, as they would say to defend their taste in victims. This group seemed horny, desperate and just as disgusting to do such a thing.

Shinobu couldn't speak against it, because like how he was forced into the group, he'd be forced to keep shut or else he'd 'pay'. And the last kid that 'paid' got a bullet in the back. These people were serious. Just like any other gang of dumbass, disgusting teenagers with _nothing better to do_.

"What's wrong Shinobu, don't want us to hurt your boyfriend?" Laughed the black haired one, elbowing Shinobu. Shinobu looked away embarresed as the others laughed, but not loud enough for Hiroki and Nowaki to hear.

"But, that other guy. Isn't he with that other guy?" Said Shinobu as a last effort to get the group uninterested to pick Yuusuke as a victim. He seemed the sickly type, so innocent, shy, so pure, and it was somehow even more wrong to take advantage of another male, especially one with 'diffirent' tastes that looked like a girl. Something about it seemed more sad compared to some other girl they would have picked. Girls, in a dark sense, can expect this kind of crime to be done onto them, but a guy? They don't see a group of teenagers planning to rape them coming.

* * *

********

**a/n: I know shinobu studied abroad. BUT he might have been around if he were in his last year in middle school. :P review cause I update fast! xD **

****i love this story! i wonder where im making it head. im excited! x3


	17. Unsuspecting Twist

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Unsuspecting Twist.**

**a/n: its very long and i pardon fro not updating in so long. i was actually thinking how to speed things up to the good ol' actiaon cause i am honeslty trying to get to the present time as soon as possible and write about how peopel might have or did die in that car crash or being shot or . . yeah . . . enjoy! : D**

**and happy shopping day! - 26-11-10 (black friday) : )**

**

* * *

**"Okay, I open the door, you see if anything is going on," whispered one of the heavy cooks as he and the other stood behind the wooden door that led to a small hallway, leading to the two bathroom doors that would lead to either the men's or women's bathroom.

"Do you hear anything?" One of them asked as the other pressed his ear against the door. The man shook his head. They slowly opened the door, and then, abruptly closed it as the lights came back on. They could hear the freezer, the heater, the neon signs, come back to life. For some reason, with the light to guide them inside the dark bathroom, they felt confident to barge in, so they did. As they swung the door open, they coudl see a trail of blood that led to the men's bathroom. They walked quietly, but fast, and opened the door slightly. They then swung it open in shock, seeing a tall man, with his suit and back facing them. Under the man's black leather shoes, blood was carelessly tossed around. The man breathed quietly, not making a sound or move.

"Thank goodness! We thought you were dead!" Exclaimed the man as he walked up to Katsuo.

"Eh? You hurt buddy? What's wrong. C'mon. Everyone's waiting back there. Is the guy dead? Did he run off? C'mon, lets get the heck out of here. Move! We don't got all da-" As the man spoke, he suddenly stopped. Katsuo turned his head behind him to look at the man. His once, well lit bright, green eyes that seemed so happy whatever expression he had on his face, now seemed so dark, angry, full of hate and disgust. He looked at the man, with the intention of wanting to hurt him.

"W-what's wrong?" Asked the other man, not noticing Katsuo's eerie glare, too far away to see.

"Die," whispered Katsuo, his face being the only thing turning to the two men.

"W-what?" Asked the nervous, closest man to him. The smallest of the two cook's.

"Die . . . ," mumbled Katsuo now, loud enough for the close cook to hear without having a doubt of mishearing. He felt somethign shiver down his spine as he took one step back. The lights blinked a little about five times.

"What you say?" Asked the cook at the back, the biggest cook of the two.

"**_DIE!_**" hissed Katsuo in a low animal growl. As he lifted his left arm, something glinting with the light at the end of his hand, the lights flickered on and off asif deciding whether to be broken or working. Then, it was like a horror scene. Two men being beaten to death by the butt of a gun as the lightsflickered on and off, only the noise of thunder and rain to cloud out their screeches of horror.

* * *

"Usami pay attention," said a man as Akihiko drove into a parking lot of a dinner.

"This rain isn't calming down, I can barely see anything in the distance. If we're ever going get back to our M University campus, we'd better wait it out till we can at least see in front of us," said the man as he crossed his arms.

"You just had to pick today to get out of the campus for a while and drag me along," mumbled Akihiko as he turned to his friend and took out a lighter from his pocket to start smoking a cigerrate.

"Eww, don't smoke that in here, it'll stink up my car!"

"Well why don't you get out and leave."

"Why don't _you _get out and leave. I'm letting you drive _my _car like _you _insisted. So why don't you leave!"

"Fine," mumbled Akihiko as he turned the car back on.

"What are you doing?"

"What? If I'm going to walk in the rain to get in a dinner, might as well park as close as I can to the front door, right?"

"Whateve-"

They both felt the car's bumper hit something.

"What was that?" Asked Akihiko as he unlocked his door.

"Probably a dead body. Or at least I hope so. Its less paperwork if their alive you know," laughed the man.

"Don't say that, it'll come true," said Akihiko as he stepped out of the car.

"So what was it? A dog?" The man called out as he peaked beyond Akihiko's open car door.

"Its . . . an elderly couple," mumbled Akihiko as he stared at the two dead bodies horrified.

"Hah! That's funny, I gotta . . . see . . this?" The man had walked outside and was now staring at the elderly looking couple Akihiko had spoken of.

"Those people were shot," said Akihiko as he pointed to bloody metal shells of used bullets. The rain had washed away the pool of blood that would have been surrounding the couple into a sewer drain right under their car. The other man pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. The two stood still, waiting for the phone's dial to stop and be picked up, in the pouring rain they could care less about now.

"Yeah, police, there's-"

The two flinch and turn to the dinner as they hear a scream. A man's scream.

" . . . people being murdered out here," mumbled the man in the phone as he and Akihiko ran inside of the dinner.

* * *

"There!" Yelled the man as he lead himself and Akihiko into the bathroom hallway. Slamming the door open, he could see a trail of blood leading to the men's bathroom door. The two noticed the lights in the room where flickering off and on. The man closed his cellphone as he stood behidn the door. He motioned Akihiko to stand besides him.

"I hear nothing," he whispered. He then slowly opened the door, just a crack, and the two heard two shots being fired. The door swung open as the man's body dropped on the floor. Akihiko placed his hands in the air as he saw a man wearing a white scarf and coat, a hood covering most of his face except his nose and cheeks, pointing a gun at him. On the floor, he could see two men on the floor, beaten to death by something, bruises all around them, and another man, this one in a suit, sitting reclined against the wall opposite of himself, his eyes closed, hyperventalating and trying to catch his breath as if he had run or something. His left hand bleeding and trembling in pain, his right arm holding his stomach, as if he felt he was going to throw up or something. Akihiko turned back to look at his friend, who only was his friend because they were in the same university and both went to go re-stock on lighters. He just frowned, not feeling like having to take revenge for someone he didn't know so well. Still, he felt sad.

"H-he's the thief," mumbled Katsuo as he coughed, like it was painful to talk or something.

"The one on the news?" Asked Akihiko looking at Katsuo calmly. Katsuo nodded his head. The man kept poiting his gun at Akihiko's head as he turned a full circle around him and now used the end of the gun to make him walk to the wall where Katsuo reclined against.

"My vision failed me when I stepped in here, cause I came here to get something I dropped, and when I could think and see clearly again, he was stepping on my left hand."

Akihiko reclined against the wall as the man laughed.

"Did you take everything out?" He mumbled in a low voice. Someone in a bathroom stall swun gthe door open and stepped out.

"Yeah, everything from the safe. This place is very popular so, there was a lot. Sorry, I guess I should have hurried up faster," a female's voice said as she swung a heavy black bag over her shoulder.

"Next time," the man mumbled.

"T-the waitress," mumbled Katsuo as he leered at the woman.

"Hello there, I don't think you remember me, do you?" She asked. Katsuo looked at her confused.

"You remember our old bet, the one that I made and told everyoen I knew on the internet and person?" She asked giggling, "the one from high school?"

Katsuo stared at her, taken back. Akihiko shuddered, feeling a coldness overwhelm him. He started shivering a little. Was it because he was in the rain and now dry?

"Kathy?" Asked Katsuo. The same Kathy that had first brought up that act of dupping another guy to like him, have sex with him, distribute it to everyone, and make a large amount of money off of it. This was no ordinary prank-winning thing she had planned all those years ago, this was a money winning video that was suppose to go around the country. He had gotten Kathy and his friends dead broke, because they had taken all the betting money and wasted it without having counting on katsuo bailing out on them. Afterall, they had picked Katsuo as the one to duppe someone else because he was the one most likely to not care about the video.

"I earn my money easier now, stealing is better than betting, and killing is much easier than having people bailing out on you. I hope you blame yourself for all these people that he and I've killed. Because its your fault me and the guys were ruined. You ruined us and our families having to pay all that off, you know? I don't think you ever realized we were 'delinquents' back in the day. Did we ever tell you how we all killed someone once? Of course we never let you in on anything major we did cause we thought you'd chicken out and squeal on us, we were wrong to put so much trust on you on that ONE thing we ever ask you to do for us. I hope your happy," smiled the woman as she stood besides the man, fixing a coat on herself.

"Die," mumbled Katsuo.

"What's that?" Asked Kathy.

"Die. **_Die die die die,_**" hissed Katsuo as the lights flickered back on and off, he slowly got up and grabbed the gun. The man holding it tried pulling it away, till Katsuo stuck out his hand and grabbed his neck.

"You still possesed? I thought you said that creep from middle school died and wasn't following you anymore," laughed Kathy as she held onto something in her hand. She shot at Katsuo's hand, his left hand, that held the man's neck. He hissed in a deep voice and slammed back down on the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked as he massaged his left hand, with a diffirent voice and demeanor.

"Don't tell me all that possesing crap you always talk about is true," mumbled the man as he massaged his neck, still pointing the gun at them. The woman laughed.

"It is, now kill them," mumbled the woman.

"**_Crap? You think I fake? I look to put on a good show,_**" mumbled Katsuo as he looked to the floor, laughing to himself in a sort of taunting way to the two before him. Akihiko, understandig nothing of this, could only stare in silence. He felt the are he sat besides Katsuo only get colder and colder. Katsuo the then grabbed Akihiko's left hand all of a sudden. Akihiko was then overcome by sleepiness. He started closing his eyes.

"Shoot! Don't listen to him! Its just that freak talking!" Yelled Kathy. Akihiko then slumpted on Katsuo's right shoulder, fast asleep.

"**_You will die if you do,_**" laughed the man now in a creepy manner as the man pointed his gun at Katsuo's head and shot three times. The man then fell back on the floor, the gun too, as his hands trembled in mid air, his mouth unable to form words as he sat horrified, he had somehow shot himself three times in the chest.

"AGHHHHH! AHHHH! STOP IT! DON'T! STOP THAT!" Yelled the man as he covered his ears, like he was hearing something horrid. Kathy stared at him horrified, unable to hear whatever he was. Katsuo laughed at looked up at Kathy with a set of red eerie eyes.

"**_Now for the finale,_**" mummbled Katsuo as he reached for the gun, but before he grabbed it, the two of them heard the door being kicked open. A squad of police with guns pointing at them. Katsuo, out of nowhere slumpted to his left side, bringing down Akihiko with him. The woman stared horrified at the police.

"No no no! He did it! It wasn't me! He did it!" Exclaimed Kathy as she visciously pointed at Katsuo and the man that laid dead now on the floor. The officers then handcuffed her as medical personel walked towards all the dead bodies and shook Akihiko and Katsuo. Both of them woke up.

"Sirs, are you both alright?" Asked a medical assistant as he guieded the two outside the bathroom stalls.

"What happened?" Asked Katsuo as he wrapped his left hand in some white bandages he was handed immediately.

"We were going to be shot," mumbled Akihiko as he turned to the man.

"W-what? !" Exclaimed Katsuo looking at him horrified.

"Its all right sir, we have arrested the criminal."

"Wait! There's others! Others in the kitchen!" Exclaimed Katsuo as he ran ahead of the two, in a drunk and stumbling way almost, unable to walk up straight as he headed for the kitchen. Akihiko looked at the man confused.

_Hadn't that man saved their lives a while ago?_

* * *

Once, when me and Katsuo were eating together during lunch, the lights went out. His whole body shrugged forward, he looked like he was terrified, his arms holding his stomach like something was about to rip out of it. I asked him if anything was wrong, but he would only shake his head. I could see his mouth open, wanting to speak, but he couldn't. So I grabbed his left shoulder, shook him lightly and asked if he was scared.

"**_Let me go or I'll-_**"He whispered in a low deep voice. That scared me. I let go of his hand and looked at him terrified. The lights flickered back on, cutting him off whatever he was about to say. He looked at my terrified face expression.

"What? Did you get scared? Your afraid of the dark, aren't you?" He laughed as he pulled his arm over my right shoulder. I meekly nodded. The drastic change of voice and look about him had completely changed. I realized how scary he seemed to me in the dark. That happened about the same day I tried to stop being his friend, before his little group of girls came over to our table like usual.

* * *

I opened my eyes to stare at darkness. Am I dead? No, I can hear breathing. I was still in the room I think, pressed up tightly against something warm. Someone. I could hear lots of people breathing. Wait, I wasn't surrounded by darkness. Something thick was on my eyes, on my face. Covering my face.

"?" I moved my mouth, but no words came out as I moved a cloth from my face.

"Hiro-san, I think he's awake," I heard Nowaki mumble. Then I felt myself being sat up from my lying position against whatever I was reclined against, the cloth slowly sliding from my face. My eyes blinked several times, trying to get used to the dim candle light in the distance. Soon, I coudl see Nowaki's blurry face.

"N-Now-?" I still couldn't pronounce right. My mouth felt so dry. I turned to see Hiro-san, his right arm helping me sit up by being spome sort of back support for me.

"Do you feel better?" Asked Nowaki. I nodded as I tried to shift away from Hiro-san, sensing he was probably embarressed. Then, I noticed I didn't feel any pain on my back. I sat against the wall, between the two as I pulled my legs to my chest, my mouth wide open, letting air come in and out, hyperventalating as quiet as I could.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Nowaki turning to me. I didn't look at him, I shook my head.

"Let me see," said Hiro-san as he turned my back to himself. I felt my face go red as I looked at the floor, embarressed as he pulled my shirt up.

"N-Nowaki, come look at this," he mumbled as he lifted his hand to reach for him. Nowaki knelt his way to him. I heard a small gasp.

"Its gone," is all he said.

"W-what?" I reached my hand to touch my back. Nothing. No blood, no bumpy, dried scars.

"Its like you never had them," said Hiro-san as he handed me a bloody cloth he had used to dry my scars. I looked at it, and felt like throwing up.

"This happened once before," I mumble, "when I was at the hospital, recovering from passing out after that party I went with Katsuo, the doctor's told me some dog or houdn must have attacked me while I was out of it because there were long scratches on my back. I told them no tto tell my parents."

"Did they dissapear to? Like they where never there?" Asked Nowaki.

"Yes. I only saw them once, when I showered in the hospital's bathroom. But when I got home, they weren't there anymore," I mumbled.

"That's weird," mumbled Hiro-san as he took the cloth from my hands. Then, we all looked up at the door as we heard something big thud against it.

"Open!" Exclaimed Katsuo on the other side. I eagerly bolted up and unlocked the chains before anyone said anything. Turning the doorknob and opening it, I found Katsuo was leaning against it and fell on me as the door slammed wide open.

"G-gah! O-off!" I panicked as my face went red, his arms holding me tightly against himself.

"I knew you'd be the one to open it!" He exclaimed laughing. I nervously smile as I shove him off of me. Everyone got up as they saw police and medical personel behind him, wheeling people out, covered by a bright yellow plastic, an ambulance parked right outside the dinner's doors, all in Katsuo's background. He pulled me up as everyone in the kitchen left out, the teenagers and Nowaki and Hiro-san. Oddly, on eof the teenagers, the shortest, blond one, glanced at me nervously and gave a small bow and then ran out with his other friends. Katsuo grabbed my hand and placed something cold on on it from his pocket.

"He's thanking me for bringing your inhaler," he smiled. I smiled back, till I realized his hand was bleeding. Then I remembered the screams and shots I heard.

"KATSUO! ARE YOU OKAY? ! Did you get shot! Go get help rigth now! Don't just stand! You need to get-!" He then pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"That was scary, I didn't even know what was happening," he mumbled. I remembered how he might have been afraid to go there by himself and how afraid he might have been facing the killer. I slowly reached an arm over him and rubbed his back.

"Let's go check this out, yeah?" He smiled as he showed me his bandeged up hand. I smiled as we both headed out of the kitchen. In the dinner, police and autopsy personel were pulling out body by body from the bathroom, taking pictures and asking if any of them where hurt or needed medical attention. The teenagers were sitting at a table, talking, a man with greyish hair was talking to an officer taking notes, he seemed confused, Hiro-san and Nowaki were talking by the door probably waiting for us.

"Sir, is your arm alright?" Asked a medical personel as he walked up to us.

"My hand? Yeah, its okay. Its just bleeding is all. Nothing a little alcohol and cotton balls can't fix. That and a lover's kiss," he laughed as he winked at me. I felt my face burn, wanting to punch him in the face, but cops were present. The guy unwrapped Katsuo's hand.

"Hm, well, I have to take you to the hospital still sir," said the man.

"Well you'll have to take my friend here to. You know, he stopped breathing. Plus I think his inhaler's running out of medicine. And do you see his hands? They have blood on them," said Katsuo pointing at me as he spoke. I looked at the man and meekly smiled.

"I had a panic attack and I've been struggling to breath for the past few hours," I said because Katsuo was obviously sounding like he was making things up.

"I'll go call another ambulance for the two of you then," said the man as he headed into the vehicle outside.

"Eeeek! I hope we share the same room!" Squealed Katsuo happily as he held my left hand with his right and pull edme towards Hiro-san and Nowaki.

"Sorry I can't drive you two home. We're heading to the hospital!" Excaliemd Katsuo almost in an obnoxious sounding way, which obviously annoyed Hiro-san.

"That's okay. You need someone to take you car, right?" Asked Nowaki smiling," I'm sure I can drive there and get us a cab to come home. No problem!" We laughed as Katsuo gloomly handed him the keys. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the teenagers glance at us every so often as if to see what we were doing. Nowkai noticed me and just patted my shoulder as I zipped my white coat.

"You just have a fan," he smiled. I laugh. _Wonder what he means by that?_

_

* * *

_

As Katsuo and me are led inside an ambulance, me being harnessed by belts on the bed in there to breathe out of a plastic mask, I noticed, the doors still opening and despite the rain puring down, a woman, I could swear it is our waitress, being led inside a police car. She seemed horrified, not wanting to go inside. Who can blame her?

"That's Kathy," mumbled Katsuo. Oh, I remember her. It was that 'sassy' fangirl he used to have. The 'sassiest' one as a-matter-of-fact. I felt the urge to yank Katsuo besides me and kiss him and her watch, but I wasn't that cruel. Still, that didn't stop me from picturing her shocked and rage filled expression. She's changed a lot. I wonder how Katsuo recognized her?

"-and then we'll make-out and then we'll get married and then we'll get kids, and then we'll have a huge house and then well work in the same hospital oned ay and then-," Katsuo kept ranting on and on this whole time I wasn't paying attention to him as he talked to a female medical assistant about our 'future lives'. She just nodded nervously. I glanced outside again, seeing the same blond kid looking at me. We stared at each other for a while, then he shook his head and forced himself to look awat nervously. I was still confused at what Nowaki meant by 'a fan'.

Some medical personal closed the doors as we drove back out. They didn't put the ambulance's horrid screech of a horn as we drove though because we weren't an emergency case. As the nurse strapped the plastic mask over my mouth, I suddenly burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Asked Katsuo as he looked at me puzzled, leaning over me.

"You could have been killed like the two cheffs!" I exclaimed as I covered my eyes with my sleeve, not wanting him to see me cry.

"Aww Yuusuke that's so cu-"

"DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" I hissed as my lunged my arms and started choking him. The nurse had a tough time seperating me from him.

"Ack, I promise I won't! Cause I'll be the one at the end with an awesome gun fighting evil and-!"

"NOTHING WITH GUNS!" I hissed as I threw my shoe at him.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt my pretty face you like so much!" He cried out as he shielded himself.

* * *

**7pm**

"Awww, you waited for me," mumbled Katsuo coming out of his hospital room, his hand in a wrapped up in white. It looked like he had a glove on.

"I'd rather get a free ride than spend my money on a cab," I said smiling.

"You little cheapskate," he mumbled.

Apparently he had been shot in the hand and had to get surgery to remove the bullet. He freaked out pretty bad and started crying. Hiro-san laughed when I told him. He and Nowaki dropped by for about ten minutes to hand me the car keys and wish us good. I said goodbye to tell and told Nowaki that hopefully we'd run into each other one day. Its a pretty small world here. He doesn't recall ever being shot at though.

As we walked out of the elivator and into the underground parking lot, Katsuo all of a sudden stops, and as he stops, the lights in the cement ceiling blink off and on.

"What is it?" I asked. The lights stop blinking off and on as he looked up at me confused.

"I . . . I think I forgot something," he mumbled as he turned his back to me and started heading back to the elivator.

"I'll be back. I think I left te keys in my room," he smiled meekly as he waved at me to wait besides the elevator.

"C-can't I come too? I really don't want to stay here by myself," I tell him in blunt honesty. It was still thundering and raining hard outside. Its only been about 2 hours since we got out of the dinner.

"No no! I'm going to go run! And since you get pretty exhausted running, you gotta stay! Don't worry! It'll be quick! I promise!" He said as the elevator's doors opened.

"B-but-!"

"I promise it'll be quick!" He smiled at me as he stepped in the elevator.

"F-fine," I mumbled defeated as the elevator door closed. I leaned against the wall and slid on the floor.

_So much for caring for me. I bet Nowaki would have let Hiro-san come with him, with asthma or breathing problems. He should have taken me. WHat kind of boyfriend doesn't bring their other with them anywhere?_

"-sigh- Maybe I am the only one in love. He just wants someone to do," I utter to myself as I put my crossed arms on my knees. I closed my eyes thinking of how that jerk should feel bad about leaving me, when I felt something grabbing my neck.

"! ! ! ?" It was a teenager, one of the teenagers that had been with us at the dinner. He was hodlign my neck, trying to cut off my breathing. I grab his wrists, until I noticed another pair of hands grabbing my neck.

"Just make sure he passes out, we don't want to fuck a dead body, now do we?" Said a boy with blond hair as he stepped in front of me. I turn around to glance at my surroundings, unable to speak or yell because I start hyperventalating.

"Calm down, we're not going to kill you," laughed the boy. I felt myself slowly being forced into a sleep almost. The last thing I see is the short blond boy I've always been noticing staring at me's small face, his face expression terrified.

"W-why?" I was able to utter out before I passed out.

* * *

**a/n: yeah i got tired of this long flashback, not that i hate writing it, but im just tired and am afraid that it will be longer than the actualy story line. so, i sped it up. this was originally made in to about three chapters but I cut it to one. your welcome! xD **

**yeah, i included akihiko. guess i should include miyagi and misaki randomely also. i tried to make it as least traumatizing to akihiko as possible and made him 'magicly' fall asleep with paranormal power stuff katsuo or 'supposed -to-be-katuso' used! that way it will make snese he didn't grow up liek that guy from gravitation , er yuki i think, that grew up needing medication from traumatizing experience of 'killing' someone. -sigh- that was my first yaoi anything. i totally guessed they were gonna kiss in the first episode! anyway, yeah lots of things might be wrong of what the normal junjo characters might have been doing but screw that im tryign to put them in my story and make sense. **

**i started picturing my characters if this were true in the real manga and . . gosh i think that my story would fit in so well. i decided to name it "junjo horror" cause, well, it has horror in it and i guess to most people id be a horror to know your boyfriend is capable of being possesed and become some paranormal killing machine with weird paranormal thing sgoing on with him and some old obsessed crush that died years ago follows you around and posses you is a horror! **

**review! C :**


	18. Leaving

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

****

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Leaving.**

**a/n: well, so, most of the 'teenagers' are like around 16-18 years old. shinobu is the youngest and i guess he'd be around 14? ****

* * *

**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

"C'mon Shinobu, help me pull him into the car!" Yelled out one of the teenagers as he slid his arms unders Yuusuke's unconscious body.

"Y-yeah," he uttered as he, shaking, walked over to the boy and grabbed the other arm. They were about to start dragging him till the tall boy with black spikey hair walked over to them, his face crossed. The others were at a red van, turning it on so the engine wouldn't be very cold, warming up the car.

"What do you two think your doing?" He asked angrily.

"Getting the guy into the van, what's it look like?" The other boy answered for him and Shinobu.

"You don't do it like that! Your gonna scrape him or something," said the boy.

"Oh, you want him all nice and unharmed?" Said the boy in a girly, teasing voice. The boy with spickey hair raised his hand and smacked the boy across the face. Shinobu felt himself flinch as the boy let go of his side. Shinobu struggled to keep Yuusuke's back from touching the floor.

"If we're gonna make a video, might as well have him looked unabused before we do anything," mumbled the spickey haired boy as he picked up Yuusuke bridal style with ease. He was the tallest one out of all of them now that Shinobu thought about it. Shinobu walked besides the boy as they headed to the car. He then glanced and noticed the boy sliding his hand inside the unzipped jacket and under Yuusuke's button shirt.

"W-what are you doing?"Asked Shinobu meekly.

"What? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You shouldn't do that," mumbled Shinobu looking on the floor now, feeling guilty, "he saw us. He probably knows what we're going to do."

"So? Look, are you jealous? Is this because you said you thought he was kind of cute when we saw him at first, when we thought he was a girl? You want to touch him?" asked the boy in a teasing way as he turned himself to face Shinobu, shoving Yuusuke's uncoscious body at his chest almost. Shinobu blushed and stepped back.

"N-no! That's not-!"

"Its okay. I'll make sure you get part in this," smiled the boy deviously as two guys opened the back of the van and placed Yuusuke's body on top of a blanket. Shinobu got inside and closed the door from the inside. The other guys went to the car's side doors and closed them as soon as they got in.

"Where to?" Asked the blond boy, obvious the oldest one, as he turned to the rest, his face seeming bored like he'd done this plenty of times. Well he has. This was Shinobu's first time to ever come at something like this, well forced.

"You have the camera?" Asked the black-haired boy.

"Of course stupid. How else are we gonna make the vid? This i'll be our biggest yet," smiled the blond boy.

"Let's see, I guess to the usual spot."

"Fine by me," said the boy laughing as he took the car out of parking and started driving in reverse. Shinobu sat close, holding his legs with his arms, staring at Yuusuke's face that seemed to be asleep.

"Shouldn't we tie him up like always?" Asked one of the guys.

"Nah, he'll be very easy," replied the spickey-haired boy. Shinobu dug his face into his arms. The mental image of Yuusuke's face, his eyes looking straight at him, asking 'why?' not going away.

* * *

"Guess I should have checked my pockets for the keys. Man when I tell Yuusuke he's going to kill me!" Laughed Katsuo as he stepped out of the elevator. Looking up and glancing around, he didn't see anyone.

"Uh, Yuusuke, are you pissed at me? Are you hiding on purpose to make me worry?"

No responese but the rain.

"If you are its working! I'm worried!" Cried Katsuo as he paced around the third floor in the underground parking lot.

"Yuusuke! Yuusuke! Answer! C'mon! I'm getting a little scared!" Yelled Katsuo, now running around the parking lot. After running one full circle around the 3rd floor, he stopped and took a breath as he leaned against the wall besides the elivators, where he last left Yuusuke. He placed an elbow on a cement trashbin as he leaned his whole weight on it.

"Did you leave me?" He asked aloud. He then looked down, something in him telling him to, and saw a small plastic item. An inhaler.

"W-wha-?" He picked it up to see a red van leaving the floor and driving up into the next floor. He clenched the inhaler.

"DAMMIT! !" He cursed as he ran into the direction of his car. Seeing that car drive away automaticly gave him the idea that he had been kidnapped. He swung his car's door open, turned the gas on and buckled himself down. As he drove out into the floor where cars checked in and out of the parking garage, he waved over to the police.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to report someone that has been kidnapped!" Yelled Katsuo in a hurry. The officer seemed to care less and annoyed as he got out of his post and walked over to his car.

"Look sir, there's a certain amount of time you have to wait and a certain amoun tof evidence you must have to report someone being kidnapped."

"But I found his inhaler on the floor! I told him to wait for me and he's gone!" Exclaimed Katsuo showing the security officer the inhaler.

"I'm not a police officer. I'm a security office at a parking garage. I don't know sir, he could have run to the bathroom or something."

"HE _CAN'T _RUN YOU IDIOT! He has breathign problems! That's why its important he has his inhaler! Can't you check your damn security tapes? !" Yelled Katsuo, really annoyed now.

"Sir," the man said as he placed his hands on his wide hips, "don't use attitude with me. This is a hospital's underground parking garage. What are th echances he gets kidnapped here? You are causing a disturbance and I'm afraid I'll have to call the police," mumbled the man as he slowly headed to his small post.

"Disturbance? DISTURBANCE? !" Hissed Katsuo as he almost kicked his door open and walked over to the man. The man raised his gun from his waist and pointed it at a stomping Katsuo.

"Sir, I'll ask you to stop. You are-"

"**_Why won't you listen to me? !_**" Growled Katsuo in a low voice. He raised his hand, the lights in the floor went out for about five seconds, and in those five seconds Katsuo grabbed the gun and used the butt of it to hit the man in the back of the head as hard as he could and, being almost twice the officer's size, it was a pretty good hit to knock him out. The lights flicked back on and normal. Katsuo, not caring about the security officer, stepped inside his small little post, that seemed like a booth really. He looked at the camera screens and at the third floor one. He, almost instinctively, grabbed a small remote, and pointed at it to rew back to about the 10 minutes he was gone. He coudl see Yuusuke standing and now crouching down, he could see two seperate groups of teenagers ganging up on Yuusuke from two diffirent sides, silently closing in on him. He could see the two boys lunge at him and choke him. At this, Katsuo slammed his bandaged hand on the desk, letting out a splinting sound, as his hand starded bledding a little. He clenched his teeth as they dragged and carried his uncoscious body into a red van, and he could have sworn he saw one of the kids feeling on him. He couldn't watch anymore. He walked back into his car and closed the door, speeding off into the pouring rain and into the street to track down the vehicle. Meanwhile, a car behind him, Miyagi was finishing lighting his cigarette.

"Did that just happen?" He asked himself astounded, but not moved to help the officer. As he drove his car up now, he got up, kicked the officer out of the way and on the curve of the driveway and got back in his car. He sighed as he took ou this cellphone and called the police. The man on the side groaned in pain a little.

"Oh shut up you were asking for it," said Miyagi.

* * *

**a/n: yey miyagi! okay so miyagi didn't see the part where katsuo beat him with the gun on his head, he only heard him screaming and complaining to him. sorry if liek this fanfic makes me doubt police officers and security. just that in the junjo horror world, they'd better watch out! : P**

**sorry if this was a terribly short chapter. but I update quickly so do not worry! xD**

**review! C :**


	19. Rape

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

****

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

********

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Rape.**

**a/n: as evil as this sounds, i'd like to make a note that the kids doing the raping are not terrible looking. just to help when you mentally image the following. ****

* * *

**

"Mnn," I moaned a bit, the feeling of pain returning. I tried to touch my neck, which stung a lot, but I foud I couldn't move my hands. I felt very cold too. I couldn't see either. All I could hear was the wind and low voices and whispers.

"Yeah he's awake. Finally! I thought my boner would go to waste!" Laughed a boy. Others laughed too. I struggled to try and move my hands now. My chest felt so cold. Was it my lungs? No, it was my skin. Its like my coat and shirt were open or something. Wait, those kids, they . . . they strangled me! They tied me up or something! W-what do they want? Are they going to kill me? Why would they! ? I don't have anything they'd want!

"Oh great, he's freaking out. Hey Shinoby, go calm your girlfriend down!" Exclaimed a deep voice. I heard the foosteps of someone being pushed. I felt a small body fall on my lap. Oh, I was tied on a wooden chair? I felt the small body quickly pull away. Then, small, warm hands on the sides of my face. They untied the blindfold. as soon as they did, I noticed a small crowd about 20 steps away from the two of us. All I could see were blurry faces and a darkness that covered most of the room. We were probably in some sort of warehouse of some sort, because I couldn't hear any cars, the ceiling was awfully very tall and I could make out some old matresses and metal bars and old equipment rusting and covered with cobwebs. I felt the boy pull something out of my coat's pocket, oh I was right, my shirt was unbuttoned and my coat too, and place my glasses over my nose. Then I could see everything clearly. I looked over the small crowd of seven kids, probably in high school and some almost as tall as me, and then I turned the small face besides me, of the blond boy that I had seen last before I passed out.

"So how do we do this? This is the first time I do it with a guy," asked the one with long, wavy blond hair as he crossed his arms. All of them were wearing black leather jackets and black skinny jeans. Except the small one, he wore some sort of dark blue uniform jacket and khaki pants. He stepped two steps away from me meekly, his face only looking at the groun. I kept staring at him like I was going to ask him a question, but couldn't figure what I wanted to say. Ou tof everything in the room, I felt he was the only thing i could look at without wanting to cry or make me feel unconfortable.

"Is the camera on yet? I want this sex tape to get over with quick," yelled one of the boy as he sat in an old matress. Another three join him too. A black haired boy walks up to me, about two steps away from me too.

"C-camera?" Is all I could utter out. My voice came out terrified and trembling. I look down on my lap and notice my zipper was messed with.

"We don't have to do this," uttered the blond boy next to me. Then I flinch as the tall, black spiked boy grabs the little one by the collar of his jacket.

'You know what will happen to you if you say anything to anyone about this!" Hissed the boy.

"I don't care! You shouldn't be doing this! This is wrong and-!" I shrug as I heard the boy being thrown visciously on the floor. He let out a small yelp as the the boy kicekd him once on the side.

"Shut your mouth. You don't know how much money this is goign to bring us!" Exclaimed the boy. I shudder. Money? Camera? S-sex? !

"N-no. I d-don't w-wan . . ," I couldn't finish my sentece.

"Its not your choice. I advise you to shut you mouth and not act out of 'character' while we film," smiled the boy. I looked up at his face.

"No! No no no no! Not again! I can't do this again!" I yell as I shook my head. I'm crying now, remembering the faces of the other guys, men really, doing the same thing to me. Coming out of the shower and taunting and laughing at me and exclaimed how they had footage and they were gonna make so much money off of bets. No idea if Katsuo was really in on it or actual doing that for real. The overwhelming sadness of it when I had to jump out of the house and run off.

"Hey calm down!" Exclaimed the boy yelling at me. I wasn't paying attention to him, I was hyperventalating now.

"He needs his inhaler," mumbled the small boy.

"He needs to is shut up more like it," the boy hissed. I start rocking back and worth on the chair, the rope holding me down to it. Then I feel something being shoved in my mouth.

"I don't mind lending mine," the blond boy mumbled as he released the releaving medicine into my mouth. I breathed it in slowly, trying to stop myself from crying. As soon as he pulled it away he felt the rope tying m eto the chair being untied.

"Your going to be in a sex video," mumbled the black haired boy, staring me down.

"N-no! You can't do that! I don't want to!"

"I said it doesn't matter what you said!" Yelled the boy as he raised his arm, I flinch, expecting to be slapped or hit, but I hear a gun go off. That startled me and made me fall back on my butt after the chair was taken from behind me.

"N-no, they already did this to me before," I mutter, looking down, feeling the tears coem out again. I couldn't try to run out or fight them off. They shoot me on the spot or something. They hadn't hesitated to choke me before. If they had wanted to, they could have killed me. The small blond boy gets up and turns to me, looking confused.

"Ah, a victim before huh?" Asked the boy with black hair as he slid his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at his face. I felt so embarresed because he looked so serious, while I mus tlook so desperate and terrified. I meekly nodded my head, unable to find my voice to come out.

"Its okay. You won't even know where the camera is. All you gotta do is nothing really. Just do what you'd normaly do in sex, yeah?" Laughed the boy mocking me as he grabbed my right arm and yanked me up, leading me to an old pile of beds. I shake my head and try to go agains this force.

"No! No no no! I can't do it! Not with any of you! no! You can't make me!" I cry out. The boy, angry, takes his free hand and places it on my left cheek, gripping it tightly as he looks me straight in the face, annoyed.

"Look, I don't care if I gotta kil you afterwards. We'v edone this plenty of ties before. Surely you've at some poin tin you damn life wanted to be fucked by a stranger, no? Nobody will ever know its you."

"No no no! I don't care! Leave me alone! Stop! I don't want to!" I whine.

"You will do this, and you will like it," growled the boy as he shoved me on the beds. I look at him terrified as he lifts his hand up and turns back to his friends.

"I think I'm going to need it afterall," he called out to them. As they were distracted, I boldy shove my whole body at him, tackle him down, and try to search him for the gun as I sit on top of him.

"Isn't that cute? Now your getting into the spirit," he laughed as he yanked his arms up and grabbed my wrists. He pulled me off of him and held me up. The one with blond hair walked up to us an dhanded him something.

"Didn't think we'd need the good ol' masking tape," he said smiling.

"Yeah well, this'll make things easier. Are you guys recording this?"

"Yeah. The camera is in between one of the matresses. You want us to stop it till it begins?"

"Nah, we can just cut out that part," the black-haired boy said as he taped both my wrists behind my back tightly. I yelped a little, it was too tight and I coudl tell it would leave me red marks. Then I felt one of them pull ou ttheir hands and take my glasses off.

"N-no! Don't! Please! Don't do this!" I exclaim, only receiving laughs. They were thinking of how pathetic it seemed of me begging for them to spare me after going thru all of this to make it happen. Did I really want to be able to see clearly while all of this happened?

"Why? Are you some coward virgin or something?"

I turn my face away from his, the obvious redness of my face must have answered my question, because I hear another wave of laughter.

"Another one ei? !" Laughed one of the guys.

"Why not have a virgin doing a virgin? !" Another exclaimed. The boy pulled me to a sitting position now, his foot on my lap holdin gme down.

"What do you say Shinobu? After all, you were the one that pointed us out to him n the first place!" Exlcaimed the black haired boy. Someone grabbed the small boy and brought him up to us. The one holding me down now forced me to lay back as the tall blond placed Shinobu, the small blond that was diffirent from the rst of them, that had been beaten and tried to defend me, now being sat on top of me. I could tell without my glasses that he was terrified as much as I was.

"N-no! I don't want to! All I said was that she was cute!" He yelled, obviously crying as he held my sides. The boy with black hair stood behind him, his hand holding the back of his head, shoving him forward into me. I tried wriggling away, but found no use. I could feel my whole body burn into warmth, the only part of me frezing cold was my bare, exposed chest.

"I didn't say that we shoudl pick him! I don't want to do any of this! I thought he was a girl! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried as he tried shoving away from the black-haired boy's grasp. Then, the boy shoved him forward, shoving Shinobu's face into my chest. I shuddered, feeling the sudden warmth of his face feel so good on my cold skin. I feel my lower regions burn in warmth. The boy kept his hand behind Shinobu's head, not leting him move away. He wasn't moving though. He was probably regestering what was going on at the moment.

"N-no. S-stop!" I mumble fo rthe both of us as I try to sit up. That only made it worse though. Shinobu had his arms held behind him also, an dhis face still being shoved at me now slid to the side of my neck.

"Lick, bite, kiss," commanded the black-haired boy at Shinobu. "Can't you see his face is asking for it?"

"N-no!" He uttered, his face still burnign warm against my cold skin. I felt myself feel so relieved, having this warmth on my cold skin. My coat and button shirt slid a little more to the side, exposing my left shoulder now, only making my body feel colder and wanting more warmth. Then the tall blond stood behind me and grabbed the back of my head.

"Look, he's getting hard. Must be really cold," smiled the black-haired boy. How could he tell? Then, the two raise both of our heads, our faces facing each other. Both of us were crying, except Shinobu's expression looked more relaxed and mine more terrified. Then they forced us to press our mouths together and kiss. Neither of us were opening our mouths though. That ticked off the two holding us.

"Damn it you two are terrible," one of them muttered. Then I felt Shinobu being yanked off of me suddenly and someone else sit as his replacement. Whomever was holding me up now ceased as new, warm, hands slid into the sides of my neck and started to breathe into my face. It was the black haired boy.

"-sigh- If you want a rape done right, might as well do it yourself," he muttered as he unbuttoned his shirt, the leather jacket already unzipped. His face was burning red as it got close to mine. He started licking me and bitting my neck.

"N-no! S-stop it! !" I exclaimed as I tride to tilt him off of me. someone behind him held my feet, my boots, to the matress, my legs wide open. It was the tall, blond kid. I felt him pulling my pants down as the black-hiared kid started bitting me harder.

"OWW!" I cried as I kept moving. The boy then placed his hot mouth over mine, holdin ghis gaze over mine to get a good look of me.

"Miss him?" He asked as he smiled. My eyes grew wide, he was referring to Katsuo.

"S-shut up!" I yelled. His little plan worked. While I yelled, he slid his tounge into my mouth. I tried talking, but only succeded in sliding my tounge against his. He made sounds, pleased sounds as they slid against each other. I liked the noise he made of his voice moaning as he breathed into my mouth. Was this called being horny? When anything someone does to your body 'turns you on'?

"Who are you thinking about?" He asked as he pulled away from me for a sec to catch his breath. I felt his hands in my hair.

"St-stop it . . ," my voice kept getting smaller and smaller. He then pulled himself down as he slid his tounge down my chest. Again I shudder and let out a moan, the warmth of his tounge feeling so good.

"For a girly-looking guy, you have a nice slender body. So smooth and soft. I wonder why you and that guy haven't fucked," he laughed softly as he yanked my underpants down.

"NOO!" I yell now, trying to sit up again. He then pulls his pants down and while the blond boy holds me down by the shoulder's, I feel a somethgni warm slither in between my thighs. I feel his now cold hands in between my thighs, pulling them widder apart from each other.

"W-what are you . . ?"

"That's called semen. Its white and warm. Everyone makes it," he laughs like I didn't know what it was, "people make it when their turned on," he said.

"Sh-shut up!" I say trying to pull the guy from my shoulders. He lets go, but only for me to feel very cold hands on something. He was grabbing my cock. I shuddered as I lunge backwards on my back again at the mercy of his touch. I find myself panting now.

"Ah . . n-no . . . st-stop . . ahh!" He kept grabbing and pulling on it. Then I feel something even warmer slide in between my thighs. His. He lowers himself over me, his mouth now biting the sides of my waist which made me flinch. After all the mess of panting, I started hyperventalating.

"-pant- S-stop, I -pant- can't . . . -pant-," I couldn't make more than two words before needing to breathe in deeply, my throat making the struggling noise of my lungs tryign to desperately refill themselves with the cold, painful air in the dark room. Only the rain was making sound that I coudl notice, other than that, our heavy breathing and moaning echoed in the large room.

"That sounds pretty nice actually," he whispered as he then got halway up. He and the other blond boy turned me around on my stomach. I felt so weak and embarresed. Me being halfway naked now, not counting the shirt that only covered one of my shoulders. What are they going to do now?

"You think your ready?" Asked the blond boy.

"Yeah," the black-haired one huffed. I felt him reposition himself on top of me. I turn my face to the left, were I could see the small blond boy, his face still burning red, as he ran towards the other blond.

"Please! You can still stop! Don't do that! Don't do it!" He yelled as he, now with an angry face, tried shoving past the blond. The blond only kicked him down on the ground harshly.

"Stop! Don't do that!" I yelled at him with the last talking strangth I had. I felt the two turn to me. Then, I felt something hard go up inside me. Something hard bringing a jolt of pain from behind.

"AHHH!" I yell in pain. I feel the boy behind me holding my waist with both hands. I felt a sharp unbereable pain I couldn't even stop or reach to stop just throb in me. Whatever he was doing, he wouldn't stop. he kept thrusting and thrusting forward onto me. He wouldn't let me try to move either. I felt my hands clench whenever he did so. I have never wanted to bite on something so hard in my life. I felt like my teeth were gonna come right out if I kept clenching any tighter. Then, the blond crowched besides me and put a clean piece of cloth, neatly folded, into my mouth and between my teeth.

"P-please st-stop," I was able to utter out. No use. He kept on going and going. Every time feeling myself go nummer and nummer from behind. I was sure my eyes would run out of tears. Then, I heard a noise. Someone running, and gun shots. The boy above me then pulled himself from me and slid his pants back on. I moaned, because it hurt a lot when he pulled away. They turned me around again, sitting me up wearing nothing but my shirt that covered nothign but my arms now, both shoulders exposed. My hair was still smoothed out and even, not messy at all. I felt completely numb in my cock and my behind.

"I enjoyed it," He said as he buckled his belt. As he and the blond boy whispered in each other's ears, I turned to my right, seeing Shinobu looking at them in terror, stilll haven't ceased to crying. I looked back down to my exposed cock, the matress area under me had a thin trail of blood on it. Why was I bleeding?

"Congradulations Yuusuke, your boyfriend just found us," laughed the boy as he took out his gun from his pocket and ran off o the distance. The only two people I could see were the blond standing in front of me, his back facing me, and Shinobu who also stared at the black-haired boy.

"I wonder if he's killed anyone," He laughed. Then his laughter is broken by the sound of a horrified scream. The three of us look up to see the lights blink on and off. They were workign fine just minutes ago. We hear an exchange of gunfire outside. I grew terrifed, and tried to lie on my side, but I let out a scream, realizing it hurt so much to even try to move. I hear even more gun shots after my shriek. Then the lights go completely dark. Terrified with the darkness and the added sound of thunder outside I'm full aware of now, I immediately fall back onto my back, not caring about the pain. I breathe, trying to calm myself as I hear screams, shouts, bullents, bodies falling. I felt most of myself numb now. I was so cold. Woudl I die of coldness or being shot at? I hope its Katsuo. Who cares if he did leave me by myself like I told him not to, I'd give anything for anyone to hold me. Wait, no, not him. Anyone _but _him! I close my eyes, the lights coming back on.

"**_Yuusuke?_**" I hear a voice echo in the room. I'm not wearing my glasses. I don't recognize the voice. I clench my eyes, fearing I'd see the shocked face of some officer or something.

"_**Yuusuke?**_" A voice whispers close to me now. I feel someone's breathing above my face. I open my eyes, seeing someone right up close to me, crouching besides me. Its Katsuo.

"K-Katsuo? Is that . . -gasp- you?" I ask as I feel my terrified voice coming back. He nods. I can't see his face though. Then I feel him placing my glasses on me. I spit out the cloth as I look away, starting to cry. I couldn't bering myself to look at his face. I was so embarresed. Then I felt him pull my button shirt up, he starts buttoning it closed. I open my eyes to look at him now. He won't look me in the eye.

"Katsuo . . -pant- . i"m so-sorry . .I-!"

"I'm so sorry," he finally start crying. He pulls me up, my face into his warm chest, as I feel his tears go into my hair. His well built, thick arms holding me warmly against him. In the embrace some thirty minutes, he slides my pants on. I coudl see him blushing, because he hasn't seen me naked before. He takes the cloth I had been bitting and clneas me from the boy's semen. His eyes looks so sharp and viscious. Liek he wants to scream and curse right now. We both hear screams outside. He hurries up as he unties me and puts my coat on. He notices my wrists are bleeding and so am I from under.

"They fucked you," he uttered painfully as he stood up and tried pulling me up as well, till I let out a small cry.

"I can't, It . . -pant- . . it hurts!" I mumble. We hear the voices outside closer. Without thinking twice, he hurridly carries me in his arms bridal style and looks for a way out. I feel overcome by warmth, my clothes finally on me, his warmth I had my head resting against. Before we left the room, he took something black out from between one of the matrasses that was stacked up on others in a corner. I closed my eyes, feeling tired and too much in pain to think about anything right now.

* * *

The black haired boy, the blond waved haired boy, and Shinobu panicked as they ran around outside heading to their car in the empty, old and abandonded matress factory. They ran inside their red van and started it as th eothers ran inside also.

"Shit, he shot at all of us," said the blond one. Shinobu looked up at them terrified.

"He shot at them whithout even asking who they were or what we were doing," said the black-haired one. They drove into the street that lead to the long freeway, three hours from where they had come from.

"What are we going to do?" asked someone. Most of them had been shot and now bleeding, but not too bad.

"He's going to come after us," smiled the black-haired boy. They sped into the freeway as fast they could, into the pouring and raining night.

* * *

**a/n: ****review! C :**


	20. Learn to Forgive

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**********[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**Chapter Twenty: Learn to forgive.**

**a/n: its gonna get more violent later, so hold patience! and also, I havent forgotten the paranormal stuff i had mentioned! i hope to answer the paranormal stuff in the present. but till then! : P**

* * *

_Is he mad at me? Will he avoid eye contact with me? Will he feel sorry for leaving me alone? Do I really care?_

All these things went thru my mind as he ran outside, using his left shoulder to shove the metal doors of the factory open. We entered a wide, empyt and open parking lot. I could see his dark blue car still running. I felt incredibly tired. I would rather just fall asleep than asses whatever had been done to me or why I felt the lower part of my body throb in pain. I could see the driver's door wide open. I'm surprised to find my breathing isn't racing or anything like it usually would when I was scared. I am scared. What were all those gone shots? Then I felt my body being lowered and forced to stand as he leaned me against him. I couldn't help not to yelp. I could see two thick blanckets being placed on the back two seats, where Hiro-san and Nowaki had sat when we drove them to the dinner. I wonder if they were asleep right now? Or if they lived in the same place? Must be nice to live with the one person you care about the most.

"Would you rather lie down?" Asked Katsuo in a low whisper, in a hurry almost, not looking me in the eye as he re-arranged the blanckets.

"Y-yes. It hurts. The lower par of me hurts," I say. I look down at my combat boots, and then at my legs. They haven't stopped shaking.

"Your bleeding, that's why," he answered. Was I? Is it that noticible? I then climb in the car, hissing in pain as I try to lay on my back. As soon as I did, I felt a great relief on it, because I had been laying on an uncomfortable old pile of matresses. I look up at Katsuo, the only light in the whole place were the two old light posts at both ends of the long factory, the city lights at a long end of the road that awaited us a trip of about 3 hours, and the moon reflecting on his black, slick hair and eyes that barely showed past his several, thin bangs right above his thin eyebrows. I felt completely embarresed, my face hadn't stopped being red. He had found me naked except for a shirt hanging not even from my shoulders but my elbows, and my pants pulled down by my feet. I wanted to die when he walked in and saw me. Sure, I did start to cry a little because of it. Did I have to apologize? What do people say in these kinds of situations? Does he still . . . does he still like me?

"K-Katsuo . . . I . . I-!" I couldn't form words right, because my mouth would start to tremble and so would my voice. Then I felt him grab my right hand, as he came in the back seats and leaned over me, his other arm holding him up from my left side. I looked at him surprised as he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. He stared down, not looking at me. Then, on my barely opened shirt, I felt water trikle down on my cold, pale skin.

"I'm sorry," he uttered. I don't know why, but I suddenly bursted into tears and cry escaped my mouth as I turned his face to look at it directly. As soon as I did, I noticed he was crying, his face was as sad and scared as mine.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! !" He repeated onver and over again, like he could make me forget everything by muttering those words over and over. I could tell he was holding his anger in, bottleing it up to release it later. But right now, just like any human being, just like him, he first felt sadness. First comes sadness. Then regret. Then anger.

"Shut up Katsuo," I mumbled as I somehow shoved away the embarresment I had felt, pulle dmy arms over his neck and pulled him into me and carresed his hair as I felt his hot breath on my clothed chest. I didn't want to be clothed though right now.

"W-was it your first time?" He uttered, calming down.

"What?"

"Was it your first time h-having . . . . s-sex?" I didn't answer. I bit my lip.

"It was, wasn't it?" He asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"Y-yes," I mumbled. I heard him hiss as he kicked his foot on the outside of the car, on the wheel.

"Why? Why do I let all these things happen to you? Its my fault. Its always my fault!" He quietly yelled to himself as he lifted himself off of me, but I left my hands on his shoulders, still lying down.

"That time in high school, and now this. Why didn't I let you just come with me? Why didn't I just tell you before the stupid party that I loved you! We could have-!" He stopped talking as I turned his face to look at mine again. He looked at me taken back as I smiled calmly.

"Y-your used to it, aren't you? Suffering? Being alone. Being embarresed."

"I'm afraid you won't like me," I replied as I looked away shyly. As much as you repeat those kinds of things in your head, those ideas and paranoia, its terribly hard to say them out loud to the person you wouldn't want to tell the most. BUt I have to. I have to let him know how I feel about everything. After all, honesty is the best thing you can give to someone.

"W-what?" He asked, embarresed to hear something like that, his face flushing red as he tried to meet my gaze.

"I'm afraid you won't like me. I'm afraid that you'll think I'm boring and I'm so easy. I don't want to seem desperate, but . . . ever since I've known, well felt, that you well . . . like me . . . ," I could feel my voice grow more and more embarresed, " . . . I've been needy of you. I like it when you smile at me. I like it when you talk and poke fun at me about our relationship. I like how after all these years you still like and remember me. I like the feeling, the warm feeling I get here," I shyly grabbed his hand and slowly place it over my pants, where my cock would be showing, " the warm feeling I get here whenever you get so close to me. I like how I get so embarresed and shy when you grab my face and start kissing me. I like how warm I feel when I'm so close to you. I love you. I don't like that you . . ," I feel my eyes getting watery now, my voice trembling as I start tearing up, "I don't like that you had to see me naked for the first time like that," I utter as I cover my eyes with my spare arm. I can't believe I, once again, pour myself out to him. I must come off so needy. I hate it! B-but I . . . I want him to know how much I like him!

"Your brutally honest, you know that?" He mumbled as he then sat right besides my waist in the car, closing the door now. I look up at him, him smiling down on me, I couldn't help but blush at his sly smile.

"Well, its only fair you hear from me too. You are so cute. I like that I think about you so much. I to worry about you. I like how we both ended up chosing to work as doctors after our encounter in the hospital all those years back. I like how everything I do now always has you in mind. I like how my body throbs at your touch. I like how hot I get when I'm kissing and holding you. I like how you, on purpose or not, stayed a virgin and so purely minded all these years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Yuusuke, no matter what happens," he whispered as he leaned over and hugged me, sliding his big arms under my back. I shivered, feeling the sudden warmth rush to my chest and face. And of course, my pants.

"I also think its so cute how you get so eager to my touch," he smiled. Damn, he's noticed too. He then looked away. He must not want to do anything with me, because I might feel scared after what just happened to me. I then take his white scarf off and start unbuttoning his tux.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked me nervously as he grabbed my hands cautiously.

"I . . I don't . . ," I look from him away embarresed. What did I want right now? Then I glance at his left hand, it had blood running down from the bandages.

"K-Katsuo what did you do? !" I exclaimed as I grabed his hand. He then slipped the bandages off. I tried stopping him, but then I noticed the stiches weren't there anymore. Only dried blood that would have been seeping out of the stitches. I looked at him confused.

"I heal too quick, weird huh?" He says with a serious expression. Then I feel a throb of pain. I yelp as I jump up for a sec and lay back down, trembling.

"Do you know how they fucked you?" He asked, a little angrily.

"I . . . they . . they grabbed me and turned me around and thrusted and I don't know what they we're doi-" I could hear him clench his teeth as he made a low, animal-like growl. I looked up at him, unable to see his eyes as he glanced away.

"Don't get angry! I should be to! I'm the one who got raped-!"

"THEY RAPED YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TERMINOLOGY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU! !" He yelled frustrated as he turned around and faced his back at me.

"I . . . I understand your upset and scared but, they . . . you . . you don't even know what they did to you and . . "

"Are you angry they beat you to me?" I asked embarresed. From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn to me. His face was obviously red as he nodded silently.

"**_They'll die, they'll die._**" He uttered in a low voice.

"What?" I asked unsure of what i heard him whisper.

"What?" He asked. Oh, I thought he said . . .

"Hey, maybe we should go to the doctor . . . ?" I asked, not really knowing what people who got raped do first. But, I felt like crying, knowing some stranger would have to look at me that I didn't even know . . . again.

"NO! I'm not taking you to a doctor! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO LOOK AT YOU AGAIN!" He yelled as he turned to me. I looked at him surprised. Not expecting him to say it out loud. Inside though, I was meekly smiling. I liked how defensive he came off there.

"I'll drive us home," he mumbled as he looked away, embarressed as he opened the door. But I grab his hand and pull him to me, pull him onto my body and grab both sides of his head, shoving my tounge in his mouth. I thought he'd push me away and say something about my mouth already having someone else in it, but on the other hand, he pushed me away.

"Not until _I _can make love to you," he said with a serious expression as he cleaned my tears with is sleeve. I meekly nod as he places his white scarf over my chest. But before he got out of the car to move to the driver's seat, I grabbed his hand again and put it on the top of my pants.

"J-just remember I like you," I utter. He grabs my hand, kisses it and smiles at me meekly.

"I do, a _lot _more," he managed to laugh a little. I look away embarresed, knowing what he meant. He then closed the door, got in the front seat and started to slowly drive now. A nervous, paranoid victim would probably try to sit up and glance at their surroundings. I _was _suppose to be paranoid anyway. Here I was in the car of a man I only knew for a month 5 years ago, a man I loved and still do, that had intended to trick me to fall in love with him, but ended up loving me too, and here we are, just after one day of being reunited, I found we've been close to being murdered, shot at, kidnapped, raped, and what I was most concerned about was sitting a little higher of where I was lying in the back seats of his dark blue porsche, to be able to get a clear view of his face. Am I too trustworthy or desperate? No, this is what I'd call putting my complete trust in this man, this man I loved so much and have yet to go past tugging each other's underpants down. I felt myself blush, picturing how he'd look. He must have a great figure, a man with those kind of strong bisceps had to be working out or something. I wonder how _'good'_ I looked to him? I felt my eyes go heavy with sleepiness. Must be midnight by now.

"K-Katsuo, do I . . . do I seem terrible u-under the clothes?" was the only way I managed to form my question without saying 'naked'. I was really private and to myself about my body and words.

"You are what I wanted of you," he replied, smiling as he looked out to the road. I blush and close my eyes, letting the sleep and tiredness consume me. I slept with a smile on my face despite what I've gone thru today.

* * *

As Katsuo slowly drove thru the empty, long road, he looked behind him at Yuusuke, who's peaceful, too-forgiving face was bright red as he clutched on the white scarf Katsuo had given him. Katsuo smiled meekly and turned to look at the front again. But, his eye caught the sight of the camera he had left sitting on the seat next to him. The camera that had been intended to catch the whole thing that had gone thru there. Katsuo didn't remember bringing or so much as noticing the camera to have brought it with him. As the soft volumed news station delivered reports on his radio, a static skip, where the sound was interrupted came up. At that second, Katsuo's slouching sitting position suddenly sat up straight and alert.

"W-why are you here?" He asked in a nervous voice aloud.

"Y-you made me leave Yuusuke?" He asked himself aloud again. He seemed to be having a conversation to himself.

"**_Its been five years, I have to come out." _**Something in his mind replied, giving an amused laugh.

"No! Your dead! Leave us alone! Leave him alone! Its your fault right? Its your fault he got raped ! !"

"**_That's it, get angry." _**Replied the voice amused.

"NO! L-last time I did . . . y-you made me . . ."

"**_I made you kill two people."_**

"What?"

"**_I can take over more of you now. If I want."_**

"Don't you dare . . . don't you dare do anything else to him! And especially if you try to use me against him personally!"

"**_I love you."_**

"That is no reason to tell Kathy to make your soul attached to mine you freak!" Yelled Katsuo. "Its all your fault your dead! And Kathy knew you we're gonna kill youself, that's why you did it, right? You killed yourself after I turned you down and told her to attach you to me after you died! You freaks! Leave me alone!"

**_"You know I don't like competition."_**

"I don't care! You can't come out every five years! We love each other! And there's nothing you can ever do to stop that!"

"**_Is there now? What if I let your anger talk you into hate, into so much hate, I can come and posses you for a while." _**Katsuo starts to involuntarely reach for the camera withone hand.

"W-what are you . . ?"

**_"Once I force you to see this, I can make him hate you forever," _**laughed the voice as it forced Katsuo to park on the side of the road. It then forved Katsuo to grab the camera and oepn it up as it turned it on using Katsuo. Katsuo tried fighting against it, but to no use.

"I . . I don't want to!" Exclaimed Katsuo as the video started playing. He suddenly calmed down as he saw Yuusuke being pushed into the pile of matresses, the group of boys laughing and taunting him.

**_"I want to kill. If I kill, he will never love you again," _**laughed the voice, now using Katsuo's true voice as it slowly returned to commanding Katsuo's body. The more Katsuo lost himself watching the grotesque video, the more anger and intent to hurt overcame his thoughts, Nowaki, the boy whom had loved Katsuo way back in middle school and took his own life after being rejected, was able to latch onto those thoughts of hate with his own feelings of spite. He had loved Katsuo all those years ago, and now, every 5 years after his death, he came back stronger and with intent to sabotauje any meaningful relationship Katsuo would have with another human being. If he couldn't be enough for Katsuo, why should he let anyone else come close to being special to him?

* * *

**a/n: yes! the whole flashback saga is almost done! [insert excited squeal]. aww, kind of gave me a tear writing about katsuo. poor him. ;A;**

**review! the more reviews, the more motivated i will be to finish this! C :**


	21. Illusion

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**********[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Illusion.**

**a/n: -bows- you guys i am sooo sorry! ! when i first started this fanfic, it was just suppose to be about a maniac killing [or trying?] to kill the junjo characters, hence the horror genre. buuut it turned to some OC thing and I HATE OCs! ! ! even if THEY ARE MINE! ! ! im terrible, yes, but, thank the heavens this is the last flashback chapter! now i can get back to the other characters as well! ! i am so relieved . . . you guys weren't the only ones yanking their hair and yelling " AGGGHH GET THE OCS OUT I WANT MY JUNJO [insert which one] ! " i was doing that also. and what stinks more, well for you guys, is that you don't have the perfect mental image of how they look like! ! so it makes it harder (?) for you guys to like my OCs and or feel compassion for them! ! ;A;**

**p.s. YES the creepy Nowaki still plays a part in all of this. (i hope i remember what though) all the questions about him and katsuo shall be answered in good ol' violence and rains of bullets, guns and fear. i am excited! i have it al pictured in my head like some actiopn movie thing, except with yaoi and gays. (which is like what some action movies should have, i bet they'd get more box office hits than the normal saving-a-girl/world-w/t guns action movies! ive always wanted to see one of those . . . : )**

* * *

"- after this broadcast!" exclaimed the anchor woman in the television. I realize I'm lying on a sofa, facing a television. As I move my head to face the television right in front of me, I notice I'm in new clothes. Some new black pants and no shirt. I pull out my right hand from under the thick, white quilt and notice my wrist has been bandaged up. I remember both my wrists had marks of blood and bruises. I slowly lift my hands to my hair; it was wet. Had I taken a shower? Wasn't I in the car? Wait . . . Katsuo. Katsuo! Where is he? !

I suddenly try to sit up, till I feel a throb of pain hit me from behind. I slowly, clenching my teeth, sit up, pulling the white quilt over my naked shoulders from the cold, and notice I was lying on a black towel on top of the couch's cushions.I look around confused, not knowing where I am. This looked like a really pricey apartment room. I was in the living room, surrounded by dark brown walls and a white carpet, a huge plasma television hanging from the wall looking down on me right besides a big, glass sliding door. I slowly walk up to it and decide to slide it open, just a crack. I immediately close it because it was so windy and cold, rain was still pouring down. It was a small balcony with a great view of the city. I slowly walk back to the couch and sit on it gently as I faced the television. I looked at the clock, it says 8 p.m. How many days have passed? I then flinch as I hear a door open. The wooden, main entrance door swings open. I turn nervously to see Katsuo walk inside, with a drenched coat, a black jacket and hood over his head with black sunglasses, holding bags in one hand and a wet umbrella in another. He seems so serious. As he closes the door, he notices me staring at him. His face then lightens up as he takes his glasses off and smiles.

"Your awake already? You must be hungry. I'll go cook right away!" He laughs as he brings the bags to the right of the entrance door, where a kitchen faced the living room and a huge dining table. I nervously look at him as I step close towards him, the quilt still covering most of me.

"W-whe-?"

"We're at my house. I cleaned you up. Its been almost half a day you've been sleeping. I had to be careful when I took you a bath so you wouldn't drown or anything. Its Sunday," he replied as he took off his coat and placed it on a table.

"W-wha? !" I could feel my face redden with embarrassment at the thought of him washing me naked and asleep.

"I considered you being nervous about it but, after that _incident_, I _had _to."

"N-no, I don't mind, if its you," I utter. I don't know what to do or say right now. Should I be worried and telling him to report the teenagers to the police? Do I freak about him doing that without my permission? Do I really care? No, I don't. I don't care about anything right now.

"Yuusuke, you have to stop doing that," replied Katsuo as he turned on the gas on the stove. I glance at him taken back.

"You are too honest. You have to care more about consequences. Aren't yo angry? Aren't you upset? Aren't you at least scared? Your suppose to be hitting and cursing at me for leaving you alone in the first place! Aren't you angry at me? WELL? ! !" He yelled at me as he made me step back and recline on the kitchen table. I stared into his angry, sharp dark eyes for a while. I didn't feel anything. But, out of nowhere, I feel my bottleled up sadness and fear rush out of me. I couldn't help but smile AND cry at the same time.

"I guess I was just putting it off for some time. I . . . I don't want to be mad, or scared or sad," I reply, looking away.

"I can't understand why your not angry! They _raped _you! That's like _the _worst thing a man can go thru! They were _younger _than you and tried recording you! They _did_! Why aren't you!"

"BECAUSE YOU ALREADY DID THAT TO ME! !" I finally yelled, annoyed at him pushing me to get angry. _Now _I was. I somehow managed to push him to back away from me and stop making me recline back on the kitchen table. Katsuo looked away shyly, probably not knowing how to answer me.

"_You _already did that! I felt the sheer horror and fear a long time ago! How am I suppose to 'react' like a victim if I've _been _one! I'm not that scared because I lost all the respect for my body and my feelings a long time ago! T-the only thing that . . . that . . sc-scared me was . . ," I felt my breathing start going a little fast now. I raise my arms to my chest, crossing them as to make myself warmer and seem more compossed as I remember that terrible feeling I felt all those years ago. " I was only scared when they touched me. I . . I've never been . . .t- touched b-because -gasp- I . . ," I covered my red face with my hands, not wanting to look at is expression, " I've been waiting for you to." There, I said it. I could hear him give a little, faint gasp. Probably surprised I said such a comment.

"I can't now," he replied in a whisper, turning around to head back to the kitchen.

_What? !_

"W-what do you -gasp- mean you can't now? ! K-Katsuo I-!" I can't help but panic. I've waited five long years to finally tell him straight out and full honest how I feel about him and that I wanted him and I . . after all he's said and done . . . he tells me he can't? I don't care how desperate I seem! I want an answer! WHY? ! Why can't you! ? He slid a hand to his head, rubbinghis brow in a stressed manner.

"I . . . I'm afraid that I . . "

What? Afraid what? !

"You can tel me anything! I don't care how outrageous it sounds! I want an answer is all!" I reply angry now.

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore! !" He yelled back. That's it. He doesn't seem to understand and won't stop holding back. I've had it. I have no more patience. I can't wait any longer.

_I don't know if it was a sudden rush of adrenaline, or how angry I was, or just how sex-deprived I've been for 23 years but I . . . I can't take it anymore!_

"Y-Yuusuke? !" I shove Katsuo on the wooden floor. The quilt falls down on both of us as I slide myself over his body. I can't believe what I'm doing, what I'm finally doing. I look at him longingly, slide my small hands thru his thin, wet, black slick hair. I let my face, my blushing like mad face hover over his for just ten seconds, as I had my mouth open, breathing calmly in his face, then I take one deep breath and place my mouth over his. The moment couldn't have been more anticipated by now. His stunned expression drasticly changed to pleased as he automaticly ran his warm hands on the sides of my body as we exchanged wet, long, kisses. I can hear us echo in his kitchen._ Schlick. Schlick. Schlick. _The only noises in the whole room besides our small gasps of air when we were without breath, were our small moans. especially me. I felt embarresed, being the instigator, I had wanted _him _to be making the most noise, not me. I pull away for a sec, not believing what I had done and what was happening.

"Why are you doing this?" Whispered Katsuo in a low, arousing voice as he pulled his hand up and wiped off the saliva we both had let out on each other's faces. It didn't disgust us. Well me. I don't know if people did that when they usually make-out, or whatever we were doing but, it seems that, when your in the moment, in the 'heat' of the moment, nothing seems repulsive or unsanitary. I used to think the idea of kissing and sex was disgusting but, now . . . now I know what that man had been whispering to my aunt all those years ago. I smile, remembering my aunt and her friend as I myself was busy with _my _'friend'.

"Because I don't care if its you," I say, my smile turning to a delicate frown as I feel his hand reach for the front of my pants. I flinch a little, remembering my butt still throbbed in pain from time to time.

"Someone had sex with you," he started as he slid his hand in my pants now. I twitch, because it brought a great, warmth of relief. Just his touch alone made my whoel body throb forward.

"Ahh!"

"I'll let my anger at not being first do the 'talking'," he mumbled as he pressed me closer to him and started to lick the left side of my throat. I moaned again, feeling so overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do now. Its embarresing. I'm the instigator, I should know what to do! I bite my lip, feeling panicked, very panicked and worried all of a sudden. He smiles as he kisses my forehead.

"I'm the seme, remember?" He laughed as he then started unbuttoning his shirt now. I suddenly feel being pressed onto him, onto his chest with my own as he pushed me with his hand that was on my back. Then I remember something, something that had felt so good, despite being done onto me by someone else. I pull myself from on top of him and crawl a little above him, and once I knew my chest was over his face, I slid my right hand under his head and made it press forward on me, on my chest. Now I held myself up with both my arms, my elbows holding _both _of us up in a low diagnol sitting position. I could hear him laugh almost.

"Why is it that you look so innocent and unkowing of what to do, but deep inside, your a sex-craving human being?" He asked. I blush. He thinks I'm some sex-craving maniac?

"Don't worry, I think its cute," he replies. Im happy. Why don't I smile? Why won't my face let me smile? Why can I only demonstrate how pleased I am right now by making low, moaning sounds? He then starts unzipping my pants. Is this it? Are we . . . are we gonna do it right now?

Then, we are interrupted with a loud bang of thunder shooting across the sky. The lights flicker on and off and when they come back on, for some reason, the volume on the television is louder. So loud, I can't help but to hear what it says.

"Five students killed today in local high school by derranged killer," says an anchorwoman. " They were shot to death in their own school. We have footage of it thanks to the school's camera system. The images you are about to see and hear might be disturbing to some viewers. Not for the weak minded," she said as the screen transitions to a colorful anchor desk to a black-and-white video footage. I see a man coming out of his car, wearing sunglasses, a big black coat, and a white scarf. He looks like the man who tried killing us in the dinner, except his hair was blond and long. This man, however, has short, black slick hair . . . like . . like . .

The camera flashes diffirent angles as it shows seven kids talking. I recognize them. They're . . . they're the same ones from the dinner and the same ones that . . that raped me.

The camera shows them thruought a whole day of school huddled in their little group. Some are obvious they have injuries wrapped up in arms and hands and necks. Then, five of them, after a class, head to a particular classroom as soon as the last bell rings, an dall the other students leave. They're waiting for the other two, the boy with wavy blond hair and the one with black. Where's the short one, Shinobu?

After about ten mintues, they are sitting, talking and laughing, when they look distressed as they hear noises. They freak out. Why? The video then flashes to a man stepping thru a hallway, not caring whether he is discreet or not, as he steps in, a trail of mud and water from the pouring rain outside, as he holds a gun, two actually, one in each hand, on his sides heading for the classroom. He stand in front of the door. On the other side, the teenagers seem panicked. Why? The man had made two warning shots. Maybe they thought it was fake or something. Then, the man suddenly kicks the door open. The five teenagers look at him horrified as he raises both guns in oposite directions where the teenagers had headed for, before they could even question his presence or negotiate with the man, he starts to mercelessly shoot at them. He kills all five. He looks around, seeing as they thud on the floor, then he checks their faces and shoot them in the forehead just in case he left them alive. After 30 seconds of inspecting, he decides to leave. He starts laughing as he walks out. Still unnoticed, he walks out of the school, into the rain and back into his dark colored car. The footage makes a static jump and then out of nowhere there's color to the footage. The man walks into a dark-blue porsche and drives away. I stare blankly for a long time. That man was . . was . . . .

"We could not catch a positive ID on the murderer's car or himself. Please, if you know anything, please call the hotline number at the bottom of the screen, at-"

Suddenly, I felt being shoved on my back as Katsuo turns me over. He is looking down at my face in a serious way. It scares me.

"**_So, what do you think?_**" He says in a deep voice.

"H-huh?" Is all I can patheticly manage to utter as I look at him. He slides his hand on my cheek. I feel terribly cold now, the quilt not covering my shoulders anymore.

"**_I guess I should have kept pretending to be Katsuo then._**" He smiled.

"W-hat are you tal-?"

"**_Katsuo hasn't been talking to you this whole time. I have. Since you woke up._**"

"Y-your not Katsuo? But then-?"

"**_My name is Nowaki. I am dead and can posses him every five years for five days. I am the boy who confessed my love for him and got rejected. I killed myself and Kathy helped me come back and stay with him, literaly. You could see me back then. Remember? I always told you how much I wanted you dead._**" I feel sheer fear and panic consume me. Katsuo, no, this isn't Katsuo, this is that boy in the dark hood I would see always around him. This is that Nowaki he talked about. The one that won't leave him alone and terrified him.

"G-get off! !" I manage to slide from under him and meekly step back, my lower region starting to throb again. I can hear him laugh, making fun of me as he stood up.

"**_You must really be a virgin and so innocent minded. You got raped, correct? Such a poor job at fighting back. Katsuo has to do all the fighting for you it seems. I got frustrated and decided to come out for a while._**"

"You made him kill them! Why? ! Why are you doing this? ! Your dead! You have to go away! You can't disturb his life and just-!" He suddenly lunged to me, grabbed my right shoulder and shoved me to the floor.

"AHHH!" I yell, feeling a throb of pain hit my back. He's laughing, he's laughing and smiling all too proudly and satisfied.

_**"I got rejected. You haven't. You won't. I know it! Why does he like you but not me? ! I knew him longer, I knew him better! He only started hanging out with you because of a fucking bet! I won't go away. I never will. Not till I'm satisfied! I want to be happy! I wanted to be happy! He rejected me, I love and idolized him! To me, he was the greatest person I've ever met! I was so sad and alone, I killed myself! Of course, he was there and Kathy too. They helped me unknowingly or not, to bind my soul to his, so no matter what, I can always stay with him forever! I love him! I won't go till I'm satisfied! And I won't let anyone else come in between us! ! Hear me? ! I thought of killing you, but, I want anyoen who would love him to reject him and hurt hm badly, just like he had me! I want him to feel my pain, and I want him all to myself! Go away? Hah! Disturbing his life? Why, have you not noticed? YOU'RE disturbing his life too! ! Besides, you stupid boy, he can do better than you! Can you do the world a favor and write desperate on your forehead? You are so defenseless and never turn down help. You always expect to have someone to rely or fall back on. You use people! Your the most defenseless, cowardly and delicate person I know!" **_He starts to hiss angrily as he shakes me visciously.

"S-so are -pant- you," I utter thru my clenching teeth in pain. He shoves me harshly to the ground as he walks off.

_**"Don't you dare tempt me to kill you now you little fuck. You don't even know you've been ass raped and given blow jobs by your rapists! Oh how badly Katsuo just wanted to slap you when you didn't say anything about it. He wanted to **_**so **_**bad. Did he? Noo. He **_**loves **_**you too much!" **_He muttered as he buttoned up his shirt and put on his coat. I stare at him struggling as I get up with shaking legs.

_**"Don't worry though, he was talking to you when you came onto him a while ago. I lied. I took over whenever he tried remembering I ever talked to him or what happened there. I can mess with his memories you know? I can also mess with yours. I will too. I don't want you to remember this conversation. To the count of five, you will forget I ever talked to you and only remember the part of seeing Katsuo on the television murdering those children, and you will forget all about ME, Nowaki, and these past hours before that will be a hazy memory. You will never remember me until I speak to you when I'm in control again. Until then, little fuck." **_He smiled as he pointed his hand at me with an L like some sort of gun. I stared at it horrified. If he can posses and kill people, what else could he do?

"**Sleep lit-**tle flower," he said as his voice returned to normal. I feel myself go numb. I slump on the floor. I try reaching for him. I can't. I'm so tired and sleepy.

"Five. Four. Three-"

"What are you going to do now, Nowaki?"

"Two. What else? One. Let Katsuo kill the other three fucks. He was horribly angry, so with my hate, he was pushed to the intent of killing. You know what they say, hate and hate makes more hate!"

"So . . . he wouldn't kill if it weren't for you?"

"Nope. He wouldn't have. One."

I felt my eyes close as he opened the door and left.

* * *

**a/n: Next chapter will (i pray!) will be the end of the flashback saga. (FINALLY) im tired of flashbacks. -.-U**

**review! the more reviews, the more motivated i will be to finish this! C :**


	22. A True Horror

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist**

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-two: A True Horror. **

**

* * *

**

**a/n: you guys! as much as I wanted to add all the couples of junjo romantica, it has come to my attention there are other characters in relationships as well. also, I would have loved to have added akihiko's brother, misaki's brother, akihiko's father, asumi, asuki? i forget his name...well...hopefully i read a little more of the series (get the books) during winter break cause I have this thing about not reading manga online. yeah, sorry. well no, not really, cause I feel sad too for not being so ahead so I'm angry at myself and my weird quirk. Dx **

**i will try to do my best in reading about the other junjo characters so i can add them in also because this mini fanfic of horror cannot be complete without them! : D**

**p.s. thank you for all the reviews! in all my fanfics I've written so far, this is the one where i have the most 'support/hissing' to update and have the 'best relationship' with fans. thank you a lot!**

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE FLASHBACKS! STARTING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRESENT TIME AGAIN! FINALLY!**

**

* * *

**

"How is everyone dead?" Asked the blond haired boy as he talked in his cell phone. He and Shinobu where at a mall near an inside fountain. They were being informed that the other guys I their little 'clique' had been killed and on the news.

"Shit, I hope it isn't that guy Katsuo," smiled the boy nervously as he flipped his cell phone closed. Shinobu carried two bags full of new cameras and video equipment. They were waiting on everyone to meet them up there like usual.

"Wonder what's taking him so long?" Asked the boy as he leaned against a giant, inside plant's pot. Shinobu did the same and only stared at the floor.

"What's the matter? Still scared? It's okay, he didn't see you you scared little shit. Its scary to think the guy's boyfriend might have killed them, huh? Well, they just started showing the news today, so I-"

"We were supposed to be killed too," mumbled Shinobu.

"What?"

"Don't you see? He was probably eves droppings and heard we were all going to meet up in the classroom after school. They got there before us, and he . . . he shot and killed them and . . . he's probably looking for us right now was we speak," mumbled Shinobu as he tried calming his breathing down.

"Don't go thinking crazy thoughts now. It might have been those people from the dinner. Didn't you hear? That one survivor, one of the thieves, got away. I think her name is Kathy. Could you believe she was our waitress? Pretty funny stuff. Or maybe it was a rival gang of ours. I have no idea. All I know is I'm not about to start thinking some insane gay lover is trying to kill the rest of us. How would he even remember our faces? It was the dead of night and we shot at him and-"

"The camera. We left the camera with our faces and names."

"Really? Oh shit, that coulda been used for money."

"He had a gun too, or else how would he been able to have shot at us when-? !"

"Quiet down punk! You're talking to loudly and obviously suspicious! Look, just stay calm. We'll handle everything. Besides, what could one man caught on camera do to us in a crowded area?"

"S-stalk us."

"Stalk us? You have to be kidding me. That has to be one serious angry dude."

"B-but aren't you worried?" Asked Shinobu.

"Why should I? I have more guns on me than he does bullets probably."

The two continued waiting for their third friend, the boy with spiky black hair.

* * *

"W-wha?" I opened my eyes, to find myself leaning against a white wall. I was outside in the rainy streets, wearing my white coat and pants. I felt my body very tired and in pain. I don't know what I was doing, but suddenly I just woke up to find myself standing in the middle of a crowded street with an umbrella in my hand. Was I supposed to be out here? I look up at one of the office buildings, where the date said it was a Monday, 6:09 PM. Huh, I thought it was Sunday. Oh darn, I missed school today! Well, I didn't have much to do anyways. Today was supposed to be the first day for newbie's. I guess they could manage without me. What am I doing out here? Shouldn't I be home working on my homework? Well, no matter, I'll head home. Maybe I'll remember why I was outside on my way there. As I walked along the streets, I noticed a bunch of people crowded along an electronics store, staring at the televisions. Despite the rain, they seemed very interested at whatever was on the news.

"? Wonder what its about." Before I could crowd around and try to peak above everyone, I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and-!" As I talked, the boy in front of me wasn't speaking, but merely staring at me. He wore a black hood and pants. He seemed almost as tall as me. De ja vu. I have seen him somewhere.

"It's nothing," he uttered as he walked into the crowd surrounding the televisions. Out of curiosity, I follow him in it. As I get close to the televisions, I notice all of them on different channels talking about the same thing. A man walking into a high school and killing five students is being reported on the lookout with a physical description and all. All the people around me are talking about how horrified and appalled at such a thing. How could five innocent children be murdered in their own school? How can this man just calmly walk out with guns in both arms and into his car in the rain and not be stopped or be seen. I cover my mouth with one hand as I started crying.

_Katsuo, that's Katsuo! He killed them! He had killed those kids! It was all my fault he did! He killed them because they . . . . . oh god . . . . _

I felt myself getting lost in the crowd again. As soon as I somehow managed to get out of the crowd, I ran. I didn't care where, but I ran as fast as I could to the nearest doors. A man, the man I had loved for 5 and recently reunited with, had killed 5 teenagers that had raped me. H-how could he? Why would he _kill _them? Why could he not be like a usual lover and just beat them up or something? Killing them is . . . is horrible. But, he did them for me, so, should I feel a little glad? No, of course not. He took their lives away! B-but they . . . they took my virginity . . . oh god, what _is _right to think of this? !

I ran inside a building, a mall. I cleared my face as I closed my umbrella. What was I doing outside? What happened that night? I remember Katsuo, and being in his car. I remember being raped. I remember being scared in a dark room, not able to breathe. But, why were we in the dinning room? Surely not to just eat with him. I just met up with him again after 5 years. I am pretty sure I would have wanted to go to his place and settled things out. What happened in those hours I can't recall since I first met up with him on the street when he picked me up?

I sit in a chair near a Starbucks, too scared to know what to do next. As I took out my inhaler and started calming my breathing down, I noticed a small, blond boy staring at my direction. As soon as I took the inhaler out of my mouth, I turned to him.

_Shinobu?_

"Agh," I hiss as I grab the side of my head, feeling a throb of pain coming from it. It hurt to say his name in my head. Why? I kept staring at the boy, whom stared back at me. He was leaning against a table alone with bags around him on the ground. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Someone then called out his name. Those voices. I remember them. The kid that raped me. . .

I look farther ahead, and there stands the tall blond boy and the spiky haired one waving for Shinobu to catch up to them. They turn back around as they are about to head outside. When I see them walking out of the doors at the end of the hallway of this part of the mall, I automatically head towards Shinobu. I grab his shoulder from behind, he turns to me and looks at me completely terrified.

"Why? !" I ask as I place both hands on his shoulders looking at him worriedly. I don't know what I want to know or want out of this, all I know is that I needed to hear someone else who seemed as equally confused as I was. He stared back at me terrified like he was seeing a ghost. I could feel him tremble and his face go red. Seeing his face go red, an image passes thru my head. I remember how he was pressed against me and how good it had felt. It makes me feel more aggressive and my hands tighten its grasp on him.

"I don't remember anything! I remember you . . . you people raped me and K-Katsuo . . he wants to kill all of you and . . why? WHY! ?" I yell at him. He shakes his head in a guilty way, not wanting to see me in the eye. I remember I had whispered this to him when they kidnapped me and when they ran off back in the factory. All those times, he looked at me terrified. Why won't he tell me anything? ! Then, he shoves me away.

"Its not my fault," he says, "its not my fault!" He says louder. I stare at him as he keeps repeating the same sentence.

"STOP IT!" I yell. Then we both hear people start screaming and gun shots firing outside. We both run towards a wall as a crowd of people run past us, shoving away. At the end of the hallway, the exit Shinobu's friends had left, had broken shards of glass scattered about. We heard the sound of a ferocious tire screeching away. I pull Shinobu with me as I head to the exit. I see police lights at the end and some ambulance sirens getting closer. I walk us out in the rain blowing right at our faces with the loud wind, the entrance ceiling barely shielding us, as I head towards a boy that stood there shaking. He looks like he's waiting.

"Excuse me," I start with a shaking voice and very glad it is dark outside so any tears on my face weren't visible, "what happened?"

He points with a trembling hand at the street besides the mall, a trail of broken glass and bits of blood in it.

"H-he got out of his car and pulled in two kids inside. Then h-he shot at the crowd to get away so they wouldn't see his face. H-he was wearing a black coat and this scarf and with black hair and-!"

"Two kids?" I repeat.

"He's going to kill them . . . ," mumbled Shinobu next to me. I pulled the umbrella I had carried with me out and opened it.

"Hold this, I'm taking you with me," I say. He nods. He must really be alone with no one else to ask for help or depend on, well besides authorities. What about his folks? Where those people his actual 'friends'?

"What color car was it?" I ask the boy.

"B-black." A police officer steps between us and makes me back off.

"Excuse me mam', we have to interrogate him. He's the only one that had a good view of him," he tells me.

"B-but-!"

"I'm sorry mam', you and your son have to leave," he says as he waves me off. Angrily, I push the officer away and grab both of the boys' hands, clasp them together as I look him dead in the eyes.

"Please, don't tell them everything. If _he _knows you did, he'll come and find you and kill you. You think he didn't see you have a good look at him?" I say to him as a warning as I whispered all of this.

"Come on Shinobu," I say as I grab the young blond boy's hand and lead him away from the angry police officer and the other young boy.

_I hope I didn't scare him. _

"So sir, what's your name?" Asks the officer as he takes out a small pad and pencil.

"M-Misaki . . . ," starts the boy as he stares at me as I and Shinobu go back inside.

* * *

The place is now empty, people being asked to leave. Apparently some people got hurt in a stampede of panic. I hold on to Shinobu's arm as he pulls the umbrella down.

"I know you didn't do anything wrong. They forced you," I say in a meek voice to break the tension between us. Clearly he must feel embarrassed after the whole incident. Who wouldn't?

"I'm embarrassed too," I say, trying to laugh about it. He still doesn't look up or anything.

"I'm very sorry," he starts. "I'm so sorry. I never liked being with them. I'm sorry. I was forced to be in their group. I'm sorry!" He starts crying out.

"Shh, I know," I mumble as I place an arm over his shoulder and press him against me, rubbing his head. Poor thing. I wonder how many of those kinds of things he's seen.

"This was my first time at one. I-I'm sorry for . . . that . . ," he utters.

"Its alright. Its the second time I've had something like that." I say. Wow, for what we've been thru in the past 24 hours, this is the most normal conversation we've probably had.

"So, what are you going to do about . . . ?"

"Are all your friends criminals?'

"I wouldn't call them friends. Yes, they told me they've all had a few skeletons in their back. Their terrorists. They also make bombs, sell illegal things, all the works," he says.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Does it scare you?"

"No, not really," he says.

"So your used to it. Yes, I've grown used to seeing dead bodies myself. I'm a doctor in progress," I say.

"My parents think I'm in another country right now," he says.

"Oh, you ran away?"

"No, we're rich. I'm supposed to be traveling abroad, but when I came back for a visit, those people took me and threatened me."

I stop, realizing I didn't even know what I was going to do next. Do I go to a police station and report everything? Do I go home and leave the authorities to it? Do I move to another city? Do I try to bring this boy home? Should I be worried two other people will be killed because of me?

We both turn around as we see police officers running at us. They weren't holding guns but, it was a pretty scary sight. I grabbed Shinobu's hand and led us outside again thru another exit and into the parking lot. As we reach the end of the half-empty parking lot, I drop on the wet cement. As Shinobu urges me to get up, the cops yelling at us to stop a short distance away, I grab my neck and look up at him.

"Need . . -gasp- . to . . -gasp- . catch breath! -gasp-" I whisper out, my voice unable to make itself any louder. I don't think Shinobu heard me, so he pulled me up and lead me towards a gray vehicle. He opens it and shoves me in the back seats. He gets in the driver's seat. we both stay quiet as we hear the officers running past us, screaming at us to come back. As I finally find my inhaler and stick it in my mouth, Shinobu tries to catch his breath.

"This is one of their cars," he says, "he never locks it."

Soon, I hear the noise of him pulling out some keys.

"Do we go to your place or with my parents?" He asks as he adjusts the seat. Clearly he's done this many times before. He seems very confident about driving in this weather, with a murder on the lose, I don't question it. I turn on my back and turn to him.

"Will your parents report you being kidnapped?"

"Not if I tell them I've been with friends they don't know."

"Will they think it suspicious if I come with you."

"Your hair is wet and your voice is soft because you can't talk very loudly from all the running, I say they'll think you're a girl or a very girlish man, they won't question it."

"F-fine. Your parents," I say. He starts the car. I'm so dizzy, I can't even think straight but I still realize the danger of a minor driving in this weather and being let into a total stranger's house.

"H-here," I say as I climb into the passenger seat next to his, "let me drive."

"You don't know where I live."

"Maybe we could -gasp- call a cab or something?"

"I have no phone," he says.

"I'll get us one," I say. I look out the window to see if anyone is outside. What are the chances of a lady opening her car on her cell phone? I swing the door open and as I raise the umbrella above our heads, I tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, may I-?"

"-AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN E-MAILED ME YOUR COMPLETE SCRIPT FOR THE SECOND BOOK! ! NO I'M NOT GIVING YOU MORE TIME! I WANT IT DOEN TODAY! Yes?"

Wow, what a drastic change of voice.

"Aww look at you, you're so cute! ! The perfect uke I've been looking for my new cover! How would you like to be the new cover in a BL series? !" She squeals. I meekly laugh, not understanding half of what she's saying.

"Um, may I borrow your phone?" I ask.

"Sure, I DON'T CARE ABOUT SENPAI AND HIS LAME WRITING ANYWAY! !" She yells in her phone as she closes it and hands it to me.

"My name is Aikawa by the way," she smiles.

"Oh, yes. My name is Yuusuke," I smile back as I discretely hand the phone to Shinobu. As I hear him click the buttons of the phone, I hear the door on the other side open.

"What is this Aikawa? ! We're going to be late and you know how long its going to take me to-? !" The man stops screaming as he stares at me.

"Who is that?" He asks annoyed at Aikawa-san.

"My new cover boy," she replies.

"No, that is A DISTRACTION FROM WORK! GET IN THE CAR OR THIS DISTRACTION OF WORK WILL GET US MURDERED BY OUR BOSSES! !" He yells at the poor woman.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! He is borrowing my phone!" She squeals back.

"I don't care!" he yells, "he can get his own phone!"

I mentally sigh to myself. I don't feel so responsible for the poor woman being scolded, she did let me borrow her phone on her own. But then again . . .

"You jerk," I say. I must have added to some hidden battle these two have but, the woman went crazy with laughter. The man seemed pretty pissed as he walked around the car and grabbed my coat.

"My name is Isaka with an I, an I as in _I will kick your ass if we get fired today_!" He yells at me.

"Don't be a jerk," says another voice. A man whom I hadn't noticed grabs Isaka by the shoulder and tugs on him to pull away from me.

"I'll still kick your ass if we get there late and fired by Mr. Suzumu! Our boss is very strict and-!"

"No he isn't," I say bitterly.

"WHAT? ! Look punk, i'll-!"

"I should know, he _is _my father."

"Would you marry me and my work?" The Aikawa lady asks as she clasps my hands in mine. As the other taller man holds an umbrella above his and Isaka's head, I can feel their shocked expressions stare at me.

"Mr. Suzumu as the published, right? yes, he's my father. And my mother owns a world-renound brand of perfume and clothing line. Yes, I know them," I say.

"HOW ARE YOU THE SON OF TWO RICH PEOPLE AND NOT OWN A PHONE? !" Isaka growls at me. The other man grabs him and starts shoving him in the car before he tried to kill me. I nervously laugha s Shinobu hands me the phone back.

"Well thank you miss. Tell my father I was held you two up if Isaka wasn't bluffing," I smile.

"No problem. Look me up if you ever want to work as a model!" She squeals.

"Y-yeah, sure . . ."

"Why don't you have a cell phone?" Shinobu asks as I close the door.

"Because," I start," I left mine at the hospital," I say. We both then see a cab park behind the car, we run towards it, Shinobu explains to the man where he lives, and we both sleep in the back seats on each other's shoulders for 2 hours.

* * *

As we step on the house of Shinobu's parent's porch, he takes out a key and unlocks the front door. Wow, this is a pretty amazing house. Its one forth of the size of my parents.

"Um, where is everyone?" I ask as he turns on the lights and locks the front door.

"Nobody's home. I called, they said they went to a friend's wedding," he says. I meekly stand, not knowing what to do in a stranger's house.

"Well, sit, take a shower, do whatever! I told you I was rich. I won't report you or anything. You have nothing to worry about," he says as he starts for what I believe is a door leading to his kitchen.

"D-do you have a room somewhere?' I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm guessing some of your clothes will fit me. Besides, I'd rather use your shower than your parents," I say. He tells me how to get to his room. When I get inside, I see it is terribly huge. I sigh. I lock the door, and first thing I do is go straight to his shower. As I'm taking a shower, I think of how I'm going to report Katsuo to the authorities. I still love him. Despite all those horrible things. I feel horrible about it. Yes, I'll report him, but not the rape or anything. I don't want to be interrogated and asked to . . . repeat everything. Word by word. I don't think I can handle such a thing. But what if it helps Katsuo's case, even just a little? Shinobu did say those kids were already wanted by the police. Their terrorists, bombers, illegal traffickers, everything about them is criminal. Did Katsuo really do something bad by killing them? No, it doesn't stop the fact he shot them, point blank, and now at innocent people. He also wants to kill innocent bystanders that have a positive I.D. or description of him. Would he kill me afterwards? What happened after I saw him on T.V.? Did I run out into the street? Is that why I all of a sudden found myself there? I can't remember. With all that's happened in the past three days, I can't think straight. Well, today is Monday, that's the only thing I'm sure of. Or is it Tuesday?

I turn off the faucet, and reached for a towel. As I stepped outside and dried my hair, I for some odd reason looked out of the open door and saw Shinobu standing there staring at me.

"Ah . . !" He yells after 30 seconds and covers his face.

"AAH!" I yell as I close the door and try to calm my breathing down. I covered my red face with both my hands.

After three minutes, I find a bath robe, too short for me since it goes just a little above my knees, tie it and step into his room, where he's sitting in his desk's chair, facing his bed with dark blue covers. I meekly walk towards him and sit in front of him. I stare at my hands that sit on my lap. I didn't understand why we were acting this way.

"I-I'm sorry. I just walked in to get something," he mumbles, looking down the whole time, his small thin bangs covering his eyes. I could still see his red hair.

"N-no apologies needed! It _is _your room, and we're both men," I laugh meekly.

"C-could you, um, pull the robe a little lower?" He asks. I look down to see the robe had pulled higher, exposing half of my pale thighs. I yank it a little lower, only to find it wouldn't keep down. So I keep it down with my hands. I don't understand. We're both guys, but we're terribly nervous.

"W-why?" I dare ask as I try to smile again.

"Cause I liked you," he says. Oh, now I remember. He liked me when he thought I was a girl.

"It's okay, you know I'm a full-fledged guy, so there's nothing wrong with you seeing me like that! I yelped earlier because you did too and it startled me and so-"

"No, I mean I still kind of like you, it doesn't matter," he embarrassingly says. Oh. Oh well, if its that then . . . what do I say? !

"Oh, well . . ."

"I'm sorry, it's more awkward since that thing they made me do when those other teenagers. I also feel like I have to say sorry because I . . . I-," he couldn't find the right words to whatever he wanted to say. He holds his head above his lap with his arms, trying to think of a good way to put what he wanted to say. I opened my mouth, about to say something, till he did.

"I liked it."

What?

"I liked what they had made me do."

". . . ," I didn't know what to say to that. I felt guilt overwhelm me.

"I-It's okay. I-"

"No, I don't want you to be sorry about it!" He exclaims as he stands up.

"But I-"

"I said don't be sorry or feel guilty!" He yells. He pushes me to the bed and starts kissing me. I feel his hand slide under my back.

"S-Shinobu wait-!" I exclaimed as I shoved him away. He looks at me wanting an explanation. I knelt on his bed as I look at him seriously.

"We can't do this! You and I, there's nothing!" I exclaim.

"But I-!"

"It doesn't matter what you feel for me, I don't feel anything for you in return!" I exclaim.

"I don't care! Just once! Just once more! I don't care if your a guy!" He yells.

"Shinobu, listen to me!" I yell. "You can't confuse urges with love!"

He keeps quiet now, confused.

"There are two things people feel. Urges and love. Urges are when you want to be with someone. That's what you have, just urges. Just an infatuation!" I exclaim. He keeps staring at me, unmoved by all of this.

"Shinobu, I know how it is. I used to be like this when I was young. But I learned that it isn't like this at all," I say.

"I'm younger than you for a good ten years. I was forced to touch you. I'm a boy. I don't think I care about any of those things," he repeats. He looks dead serious. What kind of adult am I? Why can't I convince this _kid_?

"Look," I start again, "I'm a whore."

"What?" he asks confused again.

"I like it when anyone does anything to me that involves pleasure," I say. "I've never so much as gone out with Katsuo, yet every time I'm around him, I just, I'd let him do whatever he wants with me. Here I am spouting about infatuation and love. I can't talk. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell when I'm really in love with someone. Is it natural? Is this just how I feel around anyone? I don't know. All I know is, I feel this more around Katsuo than any other person. I've never even had sex, I lost my virginity that night when I was raped," I say.

"W-wha-?" He looks at me terrified again. I look away.

"I wanted to wait to have it taken by Katsuo. I've never been intimately touched by anyone else but him. But, then your friends . . ," I start crying. It wasn't the thought of having been raped by those teenagers that most disturbed me, what did is that I had wanted to have that done to me by the man I loved, and I waited 5 long years, only to have this happen to us on the first night we would have been reunited. Shinobu stares at me. I don't feel like explaining anything anymore.

"I still like you," he says as he hands me some clothes. I wipe my face and look at him.

"I think your very pretty and cute. And I still like you," he says as he slides his hands next to my cheeks. I shiver, his hands very cold.

"I can't," I say.

"Is it because you feel like a criminal?" He asks.

" . . . "

I didn't feel like stopping him. I felt terrible as it is. I had come to the realization I can never be a virgin again. I can never have another first time. I can never-

"If you ask me, I think, murderer or not, you should still wait for him," he says.

I don't know . . .

"There's always your first time _with him_," whispers Shinobu as his mouth comes into contact with mine. What made my face turned completely red wasn't this young boy's kiss, but the thought of Katsuo and I, that I could still . . . have a first time . . with . . him. When Shinobu pulls away, I start laughing as I stood up, Shinobu as tall as up to my chest.

"Thanks," I say as I head back in the bathroom to change. Maybe he couldn't understand what I was thanking him for specifically, but, as long as he knew I thanked him for something made a whole world of difference.

* * *

That night, he made sure he locked the door to his room, in case his parents tried to walk in the middle of the night. He and I decided to sleep in his wide bed together. Since we were both fully clothed and not going to do anything strange or anything, I found it relieving. It had been a while I had trusted another kid, because of what happened to me when I was young. I remembered seeing Shinobu all those times giving me odd, surprised and startled looks in all our encounters. A little while later after that whole encounter, he let me use his kitchen to cook us some rice and shrimp. I asked him if he cook something else too. He said he's never tried, so I sort of led him thru how to make stir-fried vegetables. As we ate, we talked for a good while. I told him it was faith. Well, destiny rather. That he and I met like this. He told me he's never had anyone to really relate to or talk about anything he felt. He didn't want his parents to know. He couldn't possibly ask his friends abroad. I told him not to jump at every feeling or urge he gets about someone. To ask himself the question " if he got run over and was unable to walk, talk or became, God forbid, deformed in some way, would you still love that person?" He said he'd remember to ask himself that. But he told me "yes", when he asked himself that about me. I told him I was flattered. After that, we talked a little more, about my profession, about his school, things like that. Afterward, we washed the dishes and went straight to bed. I told him I was going to call the police and report my rape. I don't know how I'm going to handle it, but it has to be done. I can't keep the mental image of seven kids dying because of me.

I woke up in the middle of the night, noticing Shinobu had started grabbing onto my shoulder. He's still a kid. He doesn't understand feelings and love very well. I rub his hair and reach for my inhaler. As I swallow the large puff of air into my mouth, I notice he slides closer to me. Then I notice something hard press against me. I shudder. I know this feeling. Katsuo had done it that night at that party. I miss the old him. The side of him that hadn't killed. I still love him though. I still want to live with him and share my whole life with him. I sigh as I pull a pillow and slide it between me and Shinobu. I close my eyes, remembering how Katsuo and I first met. When he called out to me. How everyone stared at me as I walked up to him, only to be greeted by his smiles and welcomed with open arms. I fall asleep, smiling.

-Knock Knock-

"Shinobu-chan! Are you in there? We came as soon as we could!" Exclaimed the voice of a young woman. I wake up at the knocking, only to find Shinobu completely chained up around me. I shake him awake.

"H-huh?"

"It's your mom," I whisper.

"Oh, m-mom? !" he exclaims.

"Yes sweetheart, we're here! Your father and I just got back. C'mon, its already 8 am. We're about to leave to get breakfast. Get ready!" She exclaims as she walks off. I look at Shinobu nervously.

"I'll lie and say your a friend," he says, "besides, your terribly short. They'll believe me." I growl as he gets up and turns on the lights. What a punk! I'm not that short! I'm reasonably tall for my size! As we both finish dressing, my clothes dry, I pack everything in a dark brown messenger bag Shinobu hands me.

"The story is that your someone from my school that came visiting with me and slept in my bed like a good host I am," he says. I just nod. As we both head downstairs, I hear a reporter's voice come up. But, the television soon gets turned off.

"Why, who's this Shinobu?" Asks a fairly older woman. Probably his mother.

"This is my friend Yuusuke. I really like him. Yuusuke came back with me from Australia," says Shinobu. His mother stares at me for a while.

"I'm Yuusuke Suzumu! My father owns a publishing company and my mother owns a world-renound perfume and clothing line!" I exclaim as I give a short bow nervously.

"Wow, what a title! I'm the dean of the Literature Department of M University! I believe I've seen you there before!" exclaims a middle-aged man from a couch I missed to turn and look at. That must be his father.

"Would you join us for breakfast?" Asks the mother. But before I could think of responding, Shinobu's father hooks his arm into mine and starts leading me out.

"My my! You're the most feminine man I've ever met! I would have taken you for a woman if I hadn't heard your voice! Also you are very flat chested!"

Ah, now I see why Shinobu thought his parents wouldn't question me. I can't decide whether I'm very offended or very pleased.

As Shinobu and I sit in the back seats of their parent's rather expensive looking black car, I notice how it hasn't stopped raining since yesterday. What is up with this weather? God, what am I going to tell the police exactly? Sure, I don't feel as bad as I should for those two boys now, it's not like I know where Katsuo took them or anything. It's all my fault he became and did what he did. I'm at fault for all those people being killed.

As we step out of the vehicle and into a restaurant, Shinobu and I sit down and stare at a television on as his parents disappeared elsewhere. The news is on.

"Good morning everyone! Today is Wednesday. Today we start of the morning news broadcast by updating the kidnapping from yesterday. It seems the two boys kidnapped in a mall exit last night were from the same high school as the five boys shot to death at a high school earlier Monday. We have received information that those seven boys were involved in criminal acts of terrorism, illegal substances and weaponry, and also distributed pornography and tapes at high prices and are part of a large gang in all of the country. Today the 'gang' as you would say that 'pertained' to this part of Japan is dead it seems. Last night a property owner reported seeing a small fire in an abandoned factory in his property he's been meaning to tear down. Inside, he put out the fire to find the body of those two boys. Though they were somewhat burned, they had already been dead and filled with gunshots also in dead-point range and we have received disturbing news that these boys were raped."

I kept staring at the television screen. All the noise around me and my own thoughts because deaf to me. The only thing I could hear was the woman's voice and my slow breathing. My mouth was open, in disbelief. Everything besides the television because blurry. From the corner of my eye, I could see Shinobu trying to shake me, snap me out of whatever panic or shocked state I was in. I turned to look at him, unable to hear him as well.

"How could he take his virginity away too?" I said aloud, not knowing whether I actually spoke those words, since I couldn't even hear myself talk. But they must have come out, because Shinobu's face expression changed to shock, and he stopped shaking me.

Katsuo had confessed to me in that dinner's bathroom he had stayed a virgin as well, for me. And now, now he . . . goes and does something like this?

Shinobu must have understood by what I meant. That he and I had both kept our virginity's . . . waiting to be reunited again and to take each other's away. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand to see his face or hear his lies in my head anymore. I got up, wobbly and stood in front of Shinobu.

"I can't stay anymore. If our encounter is fate, then I'll see you again one day!" I say as I bow and then bolt out of the restaurant. I thank that it was pouring rain ferociously outside. Or else Shinobu would have been able to catch up to me and follow me. His parents walked outside, screaming my name at me as they pulled Shinobu back inside. I could hear Shinobu's crying voice scream my name at the top of his lungs. I run across the street into the opposite sidewalk. I keep running and running and stop under a tall building's roof entrance, unable to run anymore as I try to catch my breath. As I raise my inhaler into my mouth, I realize everything was a big lie.

Maybe he really did love me, but, all those hopes and illusions of us being together died the second he became intimate with the very people that forced me into that. What was this feeling I felt? This feeling of emptiness? I can't seem to think of a good reason for me to keep pursuing and waiting for him. He had broken an unspoken kind of trust I had confided in him. I turn to the building that I was taking refuge under. It was a hospital. The very one Katsuo had told me he had worked in. I smile an empty, hollow smile as i decide to walk in.

"Excuse me miss, may I leave a note to a doctor that works here? I'm afraid I don't know his last name. But, his name is Katsuo," I tell the nurse as I clean my glasses.

"Oh, sure sir. Here's a pen and paper. He's been out this whole week. We've been worried," she says as she hands me a towel also to dry myself.

"Is that so," I say as I smile not caring.

"Yes! Are you a friend of his?" She asks.

"I am now," I say. She looked at me confused. I sat down in a chair as I took a clipboard and wrote.

As I finished I folded it and walked up back to the lady.

"Sir, would you like me to put it in an envelope?"

"Sure. Thank you miss," I say as I smile at her.

"Excuse me sir, mind if I ask who you are? To tell him the note is from you?" Asks the woman.

"My name is Yuusuke Suzumu," I say as I step on a black carpet that makes the doors automatically open. As I do, past me, I see a young man walking past me in a hurry and running to the desk.

"Excuse me miss! My name is Takahashi Takahiro! I got a call about my parents being in an accident!" exclaimed the young man. I walked out before I heard the nurse respond. But I gave one glance back, and saw the young man crying.

Yes, there is nothing in the world that will keep us from suffering. Whatever happens, always expect the worse. Never wait to do anything. Never hold back for anyone. I learned that the hard way. It took me a whole ten years to learn my lesson. I frown as I walk back into the rain, ready to continue on with the life I have left on pause. What a horror this truly is.

* * *

**a/n: THE FLASHBACKS ARE DONE! I GOT BOTH TAKAHASHI BROTHERS IN! YES! review! C :**


	23. A New Presence

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist**

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-three: A New Presence.**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: first chapter of present time. thank god, i was about to lose my minds! sorry i hadn't updated in so long, i was studying for finals. I PASSED EVERYTHING, so yeah! i tried drawing yuusuke and katsuo because i really want to upload images of them, but every time i try to draw katsuo, he comes out too old looking or like a junjo romantica version of prussia from hetalia axis powers. by new year's i want to be able to give you reader's a link to see their images! i just have to finish katsuo and find my camera cause my scanner is evil adn won't let me scan pictures!**

**thanks for all the reviews! winter break is going to be awesome!**

"Hiro-san?" asked Nowaki as he took the oxygen mask off his face and leaned over to his left side of the bed to see Hiroki sitting there still and terrified as he holds a cell phone to his chest and stares terrified at a barricaded door.

"Don't talk," whispered Hiroki in a trembling voice as he shook his head. They could both hear the door knob being turned.

"The man that shot you is right outside the door."

* * *

"As a new doctor, we'll let you in a little secret," said a security officer as he placed his arm over Yuusuke's shoulder. The two were walking down the hallways of the hospital, Yuusuke being given a tour of the place as a newbie. The officer glanced around and cupped his hand on Yuusuke's ear, barely reaching.

"All doctors and surgeons keep a gun in their desk."

WHAT? ! !"

"Shhh!" Hissed the man as he covered Yuusuke's mouth.

"They allow it here. As a safety precaution."

"But isn't that what cameras, alarms and security is for? !"

"Not these days. It's not enough. Here, I'll put one in your desk's drawer. The alarm will sound if you try taking it out of the building and make sure to know how to use one!"

"B-but-! !" The officer walked away, leaving a nervous Yuusuke.

* * *

"-pant pant pant-," Yuusuke could feel his cold hands shaking as he held the gun in between his legs. He felt his breathing getting faster the longer this dragged out.

_The only people on this floor are me, my patient and his visitor, and _him_. What do I do? ! Why is he here? ! I told him I never want to see him again!_

Yuusuke lifted his head only to hit it on the desk he hid under. His glasses fell.

_No internet, no alarms, no security, no phone service . . . what did he do? !_

As he used a free hand to pat on the carpeted floor, he found his inhaler and started to use it quietly.

"I know you're here," a normal, calm voice announced as he dropped something metal on the floor of the hallway. He flinched as he heard kicking at a door. The door just a few rooms away, where his patient and visitor were in!

_NOO! !_

Yuusuke shoved his inhaler in his doctor's coat, found his glasses and rolled from under his desk.

_It might be selfish of me to assume, but if anyone, he won't kill me, right?_

"KATSUO! ! STOP!" He yells as he starts pushing things out of the way from his door. He then flinched as he heard a door kicked open.

"NOO! !" Yuusuke used the butt of the gun and smashed the glass window of his door open, climbed on some furniture and jumped out as fast as he could. He tumbled on the floor in the hallway and the pieces of glass from the broken window.

"Aagh . . . . ," uttered Yuusuke as he trembled, forcing himself to stand up as his clothing and skin bled, pieces of glass falling out of his cuts. Unable to see clearly because his glasses fell off again. Yuusuke clutched onto his only weapon he held closely to his right side as he slumped himself against the white wall.

"K-Kat . . . s-suo . . . ," he tried looking up to the tall figure across from him in the hallway that now walked towards him.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Nowaki. Hiroki sat up, trembling as he focused his gaze at the shadowy figure now going away.

"The doctor . . . he's . . . sacrificing himself," said Hiroki.

"No!" Yelped Nowaki as he sat up only to be held on the bed.

"You aren't doing anything! Y-you've already been shot at. I can't let you get hurt like that again!"

"But Hiro-san, the doctor-!"

"-is sacrificing himself to save us. We should use this time to escape!" exclaimed Hiroki in a whispering tone.

"But Hiro-san . . . "

"I feel bad too," he hisses as he starts staking a desk and a chair to reach an air vent. It was the only idea of escape he had.

"But Hiro-san-!"

"Nowaki, please! Your making it more difficult . . . "uttered Hiroki wiping his face from tears that had started to form.

"C'mon, I'll go find some clothes and wrap you u-!"

The two flinch as they hear two gun shots.

* * *

Yuusuke trembles as he slides to the bottom of the wall and holds his trembling hands between his legs. The figure had shot at his side twice, purposely missing, but installing fear into Yuusuke. The man with a black coat, white scarf and sunglasses stood in front of him now. Yuusuke was too terrified to move or even look up. The man placed his hand on the top of Yuusuke's head and tilted it upwards to face him and slid Yuusuke's glasses back on him. He pulled his gun next to Yuusuke's right cheek.

"I told you I'd come back."

"We have to go help him!" Exclaimed Nowaki as he zipped up a black coat and black pants.

"Don't move around so much," mumbled Hiroki as he looked thru drawers of a desk where nurses and doctors would change needles, place important documents and sometimes kept locked.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Nowaki.

"Did you know all doctors keep guns in desk drawers?"

* * *

"Ugh . . . ," Misaki rubbed his sore head as he tried remembering what happened.

"? ! Shinobu? SHinobu!" Yelled Misaki as he noticed the boy was gone. He then looked at the back seats and noticed he was lying there unconscious.

_That's weird. Why aren't car alarms sounding off? _

He noticed the door on his side was wide open, the crushed metal barely hanging by the squeaking hinges. Looking out, he noticed the rain pounding hard on a black vehicle, the one that had crashed into them. Someone was coming out of the vehicle, wobbly, and glancing around.

"Hey! Over here!" Yelled Misaki as loud as he could as he grabbed Shinobu and pulled him to the front seats.

"Please wait! Over here!" He kept yelling as he sat Shinobu up on his side and waved his free arm. The man headed for them. Misaki stopped to see if either of the two was hurt. No, no serious cuts or noticeable bleeding just bruises and small cuts. Except for Shinobu' s hand. It had started bleeding again.

"Misaki?" Misaki looked up to see a tall, black-haired man with a suit on.

" . . . . . . ," Misaki trembled, not knowing what to do.

"Its crazy running into you today of all days and like this. I was just about to go to the hospital too," said Haruhiko as he opened an umbrella.

It might be bad, but Misaki decided to go with him. Since Haruhiko's car only had a small dent, and a small hole in his tire but it was better than this car. He somehow pulled Misaki up, Misaki pulled Shinobu up, and the two were pushed in the back seats of the car. As Misaki re-wrapped Shinobu's bleeding hand, he felt his head getting dizzy.

Haruhiko pulled out of his phone and tried calling the police.

"No service. Our servers are down. Please try aga-"

Haruhiko closed his phone and growled at the voice machine. There was no phone service and his radio had stopped working ever since he drove in the area. He stepped inside his car and glanced at the other heavily damaged vehicle.

_That's not Akahiko's car. Who were they with? Whose car is that?_

"I'm driving to the nearest hospital. They'll be able to help us," said Haruhiko as he started his car.

_No that's where the stalker went . . . . _

"I'm going to see a friend there."

_What?_ Misaki thought as he tried staying awake.

"Don't drive, your wheel has a bullet in it."

"It's very close. He'll be able to fix u sup. He'll even be nice to you and not charge or report this if you'd like. I'll pay everything."

_We can't go to the hospital nearby . . . . _

"After all, he's-"

Misaki fell asleep, not knowing whether he told Haruhiko there's a murdering stalker probably killing people and armed with several guns and needles.

* * *

Yuusuke turned to see that Katsuo had kicked another room's door open and not the one with his patients. He sighed relieved.

"-Click-"he heard the gun's safety placed as Katsuo pulled him up.

"Walk with me," mumbled Katsuo, trying to drag Yuusuke away. Yuusuke refused and went limp.

"I said we're thru. We've been thru for five years. I don't want anything to do with you again," uttered Yuusuke, looking away.

"Don't be stupid. You don't want to be with me because I've killed people for you. You don't want to acknowledge it."

I said no more! I'm thru! Couldn't you have been normal and just kicked their asses and call the police instead of killing them? ! How could you kill people? ! "hissed Yuusuke as he bursted in tears.

"I loved you for ten years," he mutters.

"Loved?' Repeated Katsuo coldly as if the word was disgusting.

"I moved on."

"No, you lie! You can't do that! !" Yelled Katsuo as he shook Yuusuke by the shoulders.

"You changed! You changed so much! I'm afraid of you!" Yells Yuusuke.

"So, you want the old me? The one who never murdered or hurt people?"

"Y-yes."

"It's your fault I'm like this, you know? You provoked Nowaki."

"W-who?"

"I came to finish some business. People who saw me kill . . . . except for you. Then, I need you to help me change back to normal. I've been working on it for years."

"No!" Yuusuke shoves Katsuo away.

"You can't do this! Disappear for 5years and come back, expecting me to agree with anything you say! I don't know what you are, but ever since you've been around me, bad things happen to people! Every past encounter I try to remember we had, I can't because you drugged me or something and made me forget! Do you understand? I don't want anything to do with you anymore! So why don't you just return or go somewhere else and move on like I have!" He yells. Katsuo, past his tall and covered up disguise, smiles.

"I can tell your lying, you've been holding onto me this whole time," smiled Katsuo. Yuusuke looked up at him. He felt so hurt and confused. He smiled.

"I still want you," he mumbled as he shoved his face into Katsuo's chest and grabbed tightly on his arms and coat.

So many times, I tried making myself hate you. So many times, I promised myself I'd never speak or give you the pleasure of seeing me. What happened to the me five years ago? The me that decided to dump you in a letter when you were God knows where? The me that didn't want to take in a man that has broguth so many bad things to my life?

"We can work everything out. I'll change my appearance again, get rid of any evidence, we can stay and live here so I won't affect your stable life and-"

"Katsuo," starts Yuusuke has he pulls away.

"Yes?"

"I said I want to. I'd like to, but . . . "

Katsuo suddenly turns to hear people running in the floor. They are police officers.

" . . . . I'm with somebody else."

The officers pull their guns out.

"I'm getting married," mumbles Yuusuke as he runs off in the empty side of the hallway as Katsuo took out his guns and started shooting at the police. It only took six bullets in the head to kill all of them.

"Yuusuke! !" Yelled Katsuo, not seeing a trace of him. Katsuo turned to the door he had been trying to disturb. He kicked it, only to see a man with a brown, shoulder length hair pointing a gun fearfully at him. He, in a panic, shot at Katsuo, without even looking where he aimed, and got him in the shoulder. Another man, black-haired, grabbed the other man's hand and leaded them out of the room and into the hallway where Yuusuke had headed to. Katsuo staggered onto the wall.

**_"Damn, what were the odds of that happening? Hah! I knew he'd hate you Katsuo," _**mumbled a hoarse voice that came out of Katsuo's mouth.

**_"Agh, kill those two bastards first. And I have to go kill the other two in the car. Damn, I should a locked all the hospital doors too. I'll do that next time. Katsuo, what is it about this bastard that makes you love him so much?"_**

* * *

Haruhiko stopped in front of the entrance, noticing a S.W.A.T. police vehicle. He noticed the hospital seemed deserted. He decided to go inside. In there, he stood paralyzed at the sight of medical personnel and nurses on the floor, dead and surrounded by blood and empty bullet casings.

There, two other men stood like him, shocked and astounded.

"Haruhiko?"

"Akihiko?"

The two brothers stared at each other. Miyagi took the one gun from a dead security officer's strap and checked to see if it was loaded.

"I have the feeling you two know each other, but there's a murderer out there trying to kill my employee ad his injured boyfriend, so stop glaring at each other and let's go shoot us a bastard. Besides, we've still got to save two college students," said Miyagi as he practiced pointing the gun.

"If you're talking about a blond boy and Misaki, their in my car unconscious," mumbled Haruhiko.

"WHAT? !" Yelled Akihiko and Miyagi.

"They were in a car accident."

"WHAT? ! !"

"Because they shot at my car's tire."

WHAT? ! ! !"

"My Shinobu! We have to-!" Akihiko grabbed Miyagi.

"Are they hurt badly?"

"It didn't appear so, just unconscious and small cuts."

"Miyagi, we have to get to Hiroki first," said Akihiko, "it would be dangerous to bring them in here. We can bring them some medical equipment. Go watch them Haruhi-"

"I'm here to find someone as well. Besides, I locked my doors," said Haruhiko.

"What?" said Akihiko in disbelief.

"Who?" asked Miyagi curiously.

"My fiancé," said Haruhiko.

"Oh boy. Well, if she's a nurse, she might have already-"

"He's a doctor."

Akihiko and Miyagi looked at him stunned.

"What's his name?" Asked Miyagi.

"Yuusuke. Yuusuke Suzumu."

* * *

**a/n: HARUHIKO! yes, i think i love him. i've only read one book about him, where Misaki first meets him. i think i've become a Haruhiko fan. **

**Okay, so i THINK i've added all the important and significant junjo characters in the flashbacks, I will try to do the same for the present. oh heck, i'll do it! hopefully i will read more of the series, or get it as a christmas gifts from friends that now me in person, hint hint, and advance more in the series! c'mon friends, i don't want to spend all my christmas money on them, what will my mother think when i buy them with literature books i want? : D**

**review! C :**


	24. Breaking a Limit

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist**

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Breaking a Limit. **

**

* * *

**

**a/n: hello, yes, I've heard all about the conflicting ages of Misaki and Shinobu. I'd like to defend my case. One, I never knew they mentioned misaki's age, two, I was going to leave out misaki's brother, but thought against it since I realized I left out his senpai, and three, , I have been tragically misplaced and far away from my books and the internet is very slow here, so yes I was unable to check the accuracy of the ages thing. No, it's not an excuse, but, I am sure if you all were willing to bend your imagination for that part, yes, the world will not end I love junjo romantic too and I live in the world of liking credibility and love incredible accuracy, so trust me when I say I am horribly disturbed on the thought to have screwed up on the age thing . : )**

* * *

_Okay, so I'm stuck with these two grown men who can't stop leering at each other. We're in a hospital, with dead people everywhere, carrying guns, and trying to find a murderer, and all these two can do is disagree with everything!_

"Let's go this way," says Akihiko, the man I came in here with.

"No, that way," says Haruhiko, the man that just came.

"Argh, I'm the one who already came in here!" I growl irritated at the two. As I lead the two thru the hallways, I feel the cold handle of the gun I brought with me. I'm the only one with a loaded gun. Akihiko carries one, but it's been used up and as for Haruhiko, he sees no point in trying to pretend he has a gun. Yup, we're quite a group if I do say so myself. Oh, and apparently we're all in a gay relationship, isn't that nice now?

"So who are we pursuing exactly?" asks Haruhiko.

"The M University stalker. I really don't know why he'd come into a hospital and kill everyone in sight. Shinobu and Misaki said he came to find someone and take care of some business," I answered, knowing Akihiko wouldn't. I found out these two are brothers, probably step-brothers, because there's an awkward resemblance with the two.

"I don't believe you," mumbles Akihiko.

"What?" asks Haruhiko.

"You were after Misaki, why all of a sudden with someone else?" asks Akihiko.

"Because I love him," says Haruhiko.

"Is that what you say to lie to him?"

"What's your problem? I thought you'd be glad to know I don't desire Misaki anymore," says Haruhiko.

"Glad? How can I be glad when you're messing with someone else's-!"

"Shh!" I hiss at the two.

"Look, I have no idea what's-"

"He tried stealing my kid and all of a sudden is spewing about getting married with another guy," says Akihiko.

"Okay now I do, but it doesn't change the fact that this is no time to be talking about who gets to be with whom and why, right now, we want to be more concerned about rescuing lives at sta-!"

Suddenly, a loud, cracking noise of tubes and breaking glass hits the floor. I accidently bumped in a kart that was filled with vaccines and medical instruments.

"You should be more quiet," the two brothers mutter at the same time. I growl, knowing I had tried being the most quiet of the two, yet this happens! As I nervously wait for the glass to shut up breaking, we all stand still in the hallway. Geez, we're barely on the first floor and couldn't even get passed being quiet!

"Look, I don't know how we're going to make this work," I say.

"Are you thinking about just jumping the man? Maybe the police have handled it," says Haruhiko.

"WE called the police," I start, "they've been here for twenty minutes. I don't think everything went according to plan. I went inside their car to call for back up or help or whatever, but everything is down. I'm surprised the lights still work if you ask me."

" . . . that's quite a dilemma," says Haruhiko. Ugh, I really want to strangle him, repeating the obvious and just spewing awkwardness.

What _are_ we going to do once we see him?

* * *

"Ugh . . . –gasp- . . darn," I utter as I quietly open a door. I've run about six hallways, and turned about 3 corners, I have no idea how far away Katsuo is, but sensing there is no screaming, I'm guessing he killed all of those police officers. I've walked far enough that the dripping of my blood has stopped and all the glass that would have been attached on me is gone. Now wherever I hide will not leave a trail of blood or glass for him to find me. As I slump inside of a dark room, my whole body throbbing in pain from the glass, I breathe a sigh of relief seeing this is a storage room with a heavy metal door. It doesn't matter if Katsuo follows my track of blood or glass I left, he'd be unable to open the only way inside.

As I close the door, I feel someone grab my shoulder. I lift my trembling hand, with my gun at the end, pointing at someone's face.

"W-wait!" exclaimed a man with black, short hair just like Katsuo's. It's my patient. He and his visitor must have followed me here. I put my gun down and back in my pocket as he and his visitor step inside. I quickly close the door and lock it as we turn on the light inside. I am thankful the room also has no crack under the door or windows of any sorts.

"H-Hiro-san, are you alright?" asked one of them as he catched his breath.

"Y-yes," replied the other man as he pulled them up.

I stare at the two tiredly as I took a breath into my inhaler, leaning against the door. The dim light from the hanging light bulb made this awkward encounter seem a little normal.

"He'll find us," said the one with black hair as he rubbed his right side.

"T-there's an air vent," I said, "If we can get into another room and floor, maybe we could-"

"That's impossible. He'll catch us and-"

"But Hiro-san, isn't that what you were going to do?" asks Nowaki.

"S-shut up," mutters the other man.

"Look, I'll distract him and-"

"Do you know this man?" asks this Hiro-san fellow as he interrupted me. He seems really familiar.

"Yes. His name is Katsuo. I knew him a long time ago," I say.

"Wait, your . . . what's your name?" asks Nowaki.

"M-me? I'm your doctor, Dr. Suzu-"

"Your _name_."

"Y-Yuusuke," I say as I take another inhale of the medicine.

"We know you! I remember. We went to a dinner and there was a thief there and that Katsuo guy went for your inhaler and-!" As I heard this Nowaki fellow talk, I started to see blurry images of someone holding me and someone telling me to calm my breathing down.

"Y-your Nowaki and . . . Hiro-san? From that place, I met you in M University when you were applying as a student or . . visiting and-" I start.

"It was five years ago Hiro-san, remember!" exclaimed Nowaki as he shook Hiro-san excitedly.

"I . . . I remember holding this kid and . . . ," started Hiro-san.

"Excuse me, could we, um, try escaping and then chat?" I ask impatiently.

"But your wounds," said Hiro-san.

"Ours," I said as I pulled out a white jar from a cabinet and turned Nowaki to face me.

"Your stitches must have opened," I start," put some of this on to keep them from bleeding or getting infected. I should do the same," I say as I start rubbing some on my arms and hands. Nowaki pulls his shirt up and applies the white cream on, as soon as he does that, I turn around horribly embarrassed as I pull up some of my clothing to apply it on all of my body except my back.

"Here, let me help," says Hiro-san.

"N-NO!" I exclaim in an unnecessary panic. The two look at me nervously.

"It's just that, I have i-issues with people touching me," I say as I make a poor attempt at applying some to my back.

"Yuusuke, what happened?" asked Nowaki. I nervously shake my head.

"W-what happened? Horrible things just kept escalading. After we went to the hospital so we could get treatment, I remember being taken into a van. Then these kids drove me someplace, they were a gang, and, with a camera, and then force and . . . ," I started crying.

"Again?" said Nowaki. I nodded my head.

I remember I had told them, someone, that I had been pranked and caught on tape when I was in high school. It must have been them.

"B-but this time, it was rape on camera, b-by two of them and I . . . h-he . . ."

"He what?" asked Hiro-san.

"When he found me, h-he killed all of them and raped two before murdering them," I whispered in a low voice as I rubbed my bloody sleeve on my face. I've never told anyone about the being raped part. Or Katsuo killing anyone.

"WHAT? !" The two exclaim at the same time.

"I informed the authorities of him, of what he wore and his vehicle and his name but, but I've never known his last name and I cut all connections with him and dumped him and after five years he does this!" I exclaim as I take off my glasses for a while.

"So he's the M University stalker? !" exclaimed Hiro-san. I nodded my head.

"I didn't know any of this stalker business, but he called hours ago, saying he was going to come and finish business, I didn't know what he meant by it, I thought he was thru doing all this and-!"

"Shh, calm down," muttered Nowaki. I took a deep breath to slow down my talking.

"All I know is that this is all my fault," I say. " and that's why I see it justified to turn myself into him so no one else dies."

"We can't do that, not after all he's done!" said Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san is right, the authorities have to-"

"He killed those S.W.A.T. police officers! He shot at my nurses without thinking twice! He messed with the phone lines, internet connection, and the security alarms in the building! It's going to be rather hard getting him to the authorities who themselves have been looking for him for over 5 years!" I exclaim in a panicked way.

"Calm down! Do you forget he didn't kill you?" says Hiro-san as he grabs me by the shoulders.

"That's right. He really wants to speak to you. Considering how many people he's killed in cold blood," says Nowaki.

_But, that's what actually scares me. If he's killed all those people because they got in the way of talking or reaching to me, then, what will he do if I myself refused to? He won't give me the mercy of shooting me point blank, that's for sure._

"Then, maybe I should try leading him to a police station, huh?" I ask as I nervously laugh.

"First, escaping," said Hiro-san as he spotted an air vent above us.

"You think we could fit in there?" asked Nowaki.

"I'll try first," said Hiro-san. We all then flinch as we hear a round of gunshots going off.

"Yuusuke! !" we hear Katsuo call out in a cold tone. Nowaki and I then help Hiro-san reach the air vent as quietly as possible. We heard the steps of wet boots getting closer and closer to us. I thought of the blood and water his boots were probably covered in. I grabbed the vent Hiro-san handed to me that he unclicked from the ceiling and placed it gently on the floor. As he started climbing inside of the vent, we hear more gunshots fired into the ceiling hallways away from us.

"YUUSUKE!" we hear him scream again, only to hear water falling from the ceiling.

"He shot at the water sprinklers," says Nowaki.

"Why would he do that?" I whisper.

"AGH!" Hiro-san climbs out of the air vent and starts breathing heavily as if his air got cut off short. We notice that his shirt is wet, and now the floor is too, because the air vent is leaking water inside.

"Is he trying to drown us out? !" exclaims Hiro-san irritated.

"It's not like we're locked in here and he can check on us escaping to another room if he doesn't even know where we are," says Nowaki.

"! ?" I run for the door handle of the room. I try to twist the door handle open.

"What's wrong?" asks Hiro-san.

"This door is locked with a password, with these buttons," I say as I point to them.

"So?"

"It won't open," I say.

"What? !" says Hiro-san worriedly.

"The door, it won't open. I already put in the password and everything, but-!" I go quiet as I notice the door handle's warm.

"He shot at the door handle," I say, "h-he shot at it from the outside and he messed with the security and . . . "

"He locked it from the outside," says Nowaki finishing my sentence.

"The only way to get out is if he lets us out before we drown to death," I say.

"Well what do we do?" says Hiro-san.

"I'll go up, get out from another room, make a distracting noise and while he's busy trying to find me, I'll open the door from the outside," I say.

"That's too dangerous, he'll catch you!" exclaims Nowaki.

"If he finds us, he'll kill you guys," I say in a meek tone, looking away from their faces.

"Go," says Hiro-san.

"But Hiro-san-!"

"Nowaki, he's right. Besides, I can't leave you alone," says Hiro-san as he grabs Nowaki's hand. I look at those two and can't help but smile. If anyone, I'd prefer dying for these two. They have a brighter future than mine. It seems no matter what I do or accomplish, Katsuo will always be a constant danger to anyone near me. Either he's stopped, or we're both taken down. I've made that up in my mind. But . . . I was looking forward to being with someone else . . .

"Here, give me a boost," I tell them, "no matter what happens I want to thank you two," I tell them, "because I've been nothing but a death sentence to people."

* * *

**a/n: -bow- terribly sorry again for the age conflics. i am terribly disturbed i now have inaccuracy in my story. : |**

**review! C :**


	25. Omake extra 1

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist**

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**

* * *

**

**Omake [extra 1]**

* * *

**A/N: This is something new I'm doing where I will write a random chapter about something like how those junjo minimum (which i've yet to read) and stuff don't affect the main present story whatsoever, but they're still good to read. So yeah. I want to know if this is, well, a good entertaining thing I can do for this fanfic. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you for reading!**

**p.s. the following takes place 4 years after flashbacks, in other words during the present time. This event takes place a year before the stalker thing.**

* * *

"Sir, are you clocking out at this hour?" asked a nurse as she peaked into Yuusuke's office. Yuusuke stopped writing and looked up at her.

"Oh, um, I wanted to get a little more work in before the holidays," said Yuusuke as he smiled, "I'll lock up and everything when I'm done so no trouble comes to you or the others in the floor."

"Oh, thank you! Good night sir!"

"Good night miss."

As soon as Yuusuke was sure the nurse and the entire department left the floor he worked in as a doctor, he pulled out his cell phone.

"H-hello? You called a while ago Haruhi-?"

"Are you done yet?" impatiently asked Haruhiko on the other end.

"I just have to file some documents in the cabinets," Yuusuke replies smiling nervously.

"How long will that take? Since its Friday night, I went ahead and reserved us dinner at a five star restaurant."

"W-WHAT? ! H-Haruhiko-san, d-don't do that! That's horribly expensive! !"

"Are you declining my gesture of kindness and intimate privacy I want with you over an expensive dinner I went out of my way to plan and pay for no questions asked?" asked Haruhiko.

"WHAT? ! Haruhiko-san, I never said tha-!"

"Good. So how much longer?"

"Um," Yuusuke placed the cell phone in between his left shoulder and his left cheek to do more filing with both hands instead of just one, "I'll be done in five minutes!" he exclaimed as he worked even faster.

"Too late, I couldn't wait," said Haruhiko as he opened the door to Yuusuke's office and stared at the poor young man, holding his phone up to his ear.

"Oh, Haruhiko, I'm uh . . . . almost . . . f-finished," mumbled Yuusuke terribly nervous and unable to look Haruhiko in the eye.

"Good. Everyone in your floor leaves at this hour? I only saw the nurses of the night shift in the main office of this floor. This is just a ward for patients in recovery right? It's a good thing. It means you can come home at a usual hour, unlike those emergency care doctors whom have their schedule's revolving around their patient's health."

"I will ignore the terrible comment with the nice thing you tried to say there," mumbled Yuusuke nervously as he started locking the metal cabinets like usual. These usual little visits are often when Haruhiko has free time and no meetings to attend to. This has been going on for about four months now, their relationship.

"You want me to go home and change from my working clothes?" asked Yuusuke as he opened a cabinet to his right side.

"No, that's alright. What you're wearing is fine. Just the white coat."

"Oh sure, by the way, how did your meeting go?" asked Yuusuke as he took off his coat, folded it and placed it in his bag.

"Fine. We've been having an increase in the market though. We got those around this time of year."

"Um, is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's good, because that means I get to spend more money on you."

"Oh, t-thanks," mumbled Yuusuke embarrassed, not knowing whether to be happy or repulsed for causing a terrible burden of some sort on someone. As Yuusuke finished placing whatever he needed in his bag, he took out a potted plant from the opened cabinet. It was big with red, dark flower petals sprouting in all directions, it smelled like vanilla, and had a white silky bow tied around the dark brown pot.

"What is that?" asked Haruhiko.

"Oh, this is an early Christmas gift from another doctor whose office is right across mine," said Yuusuke as he placed his bag on his shoulder and handed Haruhiko the pot. The two then stood outside of his office as he locked up.

"Why would he give you this?" asked Haruhiko astounded.

"Oh, well, people do nice things for others without being asked. He came from the same university I did so I've known him for a long time. That's probably why he gave it to me. I guess I'll bake him something come Christmas day."

The two then proceeded to head to four other doors where Yuusuke locked the doors to as well.

"I don't like it."

"But, it's a pretty plant. Its smells lovely and-"

"I don't like the idea of other people giving you things."

"Oh. Well, I can tell them to stop if it really bothers y-"

"No, you're too nice and modest. I'll think of some other way to do that."

"Is this some jealousy thing? I'm very flattered but I won't take interest in someone else but-"

"What's the point of earning so much money, if someone else is going to spend theirs on your boyfriend," muttered Haruhiko to himself.

"Oh please Haruhiko-san, you make me sound terribly conceited and selfi-"

"What's wrong with wanting to spoil you rotten?"

"Wha-? A lot of things! For one, you should try saving money for retirement. "

"_Our_ retirement."

"Two, don't waste so much carelessly, you should do it every so often, not spend money in huge amounts three times a week!"

"Money on _us_."

"And three, you should stop giving me so much. I feel so poor compared to you."

"You feel poor? I can give you some-"

"Oh please, I wasn't referring to money, I-"

"I was going to say financial advice. But that's a good idea too."

"Ergh."

"I thought everyone liked money to do and buy things."

"It's just that I don't need money and have the need to be 'spoiled'. I mean it's nice that you care so much, and I guess I don't mind dinners with you and random nice gifts, but I want to be able to give you things like that in return."

The two stepped in an empty elevator down the hallway. It was pretty quiet now since visiting hours in this part of the ward had ended hours ago.

"I mean, I hate that I can't 'up-show' you in the things you give me, but I'd like to."

"You don't have to you know."

"Yeah but, I'd like to treat you to things too."

"Well, you did show me what ice cream is."

"I couldn't believe you've never tried it."

"You taught me how to pick out good fruit at a supermarket."

"I couldn't believe you've never been in one."

"You show me lots of things I've never known."

"Yeah, but that's normal stuff," muttered Yuusuke in a depressed tone as he took the pot from Haruhiko's arms.

"Five-star dinners, butlers and limousines are normal to _me_," said Haruhiko, "we can take each other to these places we're already comfortable with."

"Well, I've never looked at it that way. But you still do so much for me."

"You think too little of yourself. Besides, you can still do things for me I can't," mumbled Haruhiko.

"I dou-" Haruhiko grabbed Yuusuke's hand. Yuusuke nervously looked up at Haruhiko and went completely red, getting the hint.

"Um . . . I . . . er . . . g-guess I . . y-yeah," uttered Yuusuke in a whispering voice as he smiled terribly shy.

* * *

The next day at the hospital . . .

As Yuusuke comes out of the elevator, he heads towards the office right across from his and knocks. A young man answers the door.

"Yes?"

"H-here is a p-plant all the way from F-France. And t-thanks," mumbled Yuusuke completely embarrassed as he walked into his office. Everyone had stared at the paper taped on his back saying "**Don't give gifts, already with somebody rich**," Haruhiko had insisted on him wearing until the holidays were over.

* * *

**a/n: Tell me what you think! Remember, this is just a random bonus chapter thing! I believe omake means bonus, so yeah! **

**Review! C : **


	26. Chapter 25

**Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist**

**[ JUNJO HORROR.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend**

**a/n: i don't think im naming the chapters anymore, eh . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

* * *

"So, I know your one of Kamijo's friends, what else?" I say as I stand in an elevator, with that irritating elevator music on and two grown men that will fight over whatever is brought up by each other.

"I've known him since we were kids," says Akihiko.

"What about you?"I ask Haruhiko.

"I'm in charge of my family's business, something someone else should also be concerned about," he says as he looks over at Akihiko. I laugh meekly.

"Moving on, I'm going to try calling the police again," I say as I take out my phone. I wonder what's taking those officers that are already in here so long. It's impossible to think that one man could kill well trained and professional officers. Right?

As I start marking the number, the elevator stops on the floor Kamijo and I had been in. As the doors open, I can hear all of us take a breath of air in with horror at the sight of bodies of dead nurses on the floor, all shot in the head.

"If all the personnel up to this floor are dead, what did he do to the hundreds of patients that are supposed to be in the hospital?" asked Haruhiko. He's right. This doesn't make sense. We haven't seen anyone come into the hospital besides officers, all the medical personnel and security officers are dead, where are the doctors and surgeons, the patients that can walking. Where is everyone? There are floors above us, why haven't any of them come down the elevator? What's happening around here? !

* * *

-Kof kof!-

_I should have tied a cloth to my mouth. All this dust is making my neck feel like its burning._

Yuusuke covered his mouth with his sleeve every time he coughed. He'd hold it in as long as he could and quietly coughed thru his sleeve. For three minutes he's been doing this: crawling in a somehow wet system of air vents, trying to find an opening to a room.

What luck, how does he know he might have trapped us in one of the storage rooms? Probably because he thinks we'd hide in a room with no windows. Where are the rest of the patients? He couldn't have possibly killed then all. Could he?

Yuusuke then came to a stop when he found an air vent leading into a room. He took out a knife he brought from the storage room and started to wobble in open. AS soon as he did he took the popped out air vent and placed two thirds of it sitting inside the vent, and the other third held up in the middle of the air in the opening.

_There, when there's enough water, it'll tip over the metal vent, fall on the floor, and cause a loud noise to distract him and time for me to get Hiro-san and Nowaki out!_

Yuusuke took a big breath of his inhaler, and proceeded to crawl back where he came from.

* * *

"What is it Nowaki?"

"M-my side. Its stinging," mumbled Nowaki as he leaned against the metal door slowly and bit his lip as he touched the place where he had received stitches.

"Here, let me see. Ah, your wounds are bleeding a bit. It must have been from all the running," said Hiroki as he re-applied some more cream.

"Hey, Hiro-san?"

"Yes Nowaki?"

"Are you afraid? Of dying like this?" asked Nowaki calmly.

"Don't say it like it's your fault," muttered Hiroki annoyed.

"Were you afraid to shoot? I'm sorry, maybe I should have handled the-"

"You couldn't have shot. Your freaking job is helping people. Even if my intentions weren't to kill, I couldn't let you taint yourself with murder and weapons. I'd rather pull the trigger for the both of us and let my hands get smeared with blood than yours."

"But Hiro-san, that'd be a burden! Besides, it's my fault you're here-"

"Don't say that! ! I came to visit you because this was my fault to begin with! You getting attacked, that fight in the morning! It's _my_ fault we're going to die!" exclaimed Hiroki in a whispering voice as he turned his face away, wanting to cry.

"We won't Hiro-san."

"He, that monster, he killed those people in cold blood! He almost killed me in the university!"

"Hiro-san, calm down, I'm not letting either of us die here. Not like this."

"Nowa-"

"Everything's going to be fine Hiro-san."

Nowaki pulled his arms around Hiroki slowly and held him close. The two stood still as the noise of water spilling inside the room with the water already up to their waist, the sprinklers inside the room sprinkling water onto them. Nowaki then slid his hands besides Hiroki's face as he pulled it up to face his.

"Nothing will happen to keep us apart," whispered Nowaki as he stroked Hiroki's hair. Hiroki stared tenderly into Nowaki's eyes as the two started to kiss. They then flinched and pulled away quickly as Yuusuke splashed into the room from the ceiling.

"I, I did it!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a knife at the two. Breathing heavily as he bolted out of the deep flooded room. Nowaki and Hiroki looked at him blankly.

"W-what is it?" Yuusuke asked a little startled at their silence.

"You idiot! Go back out and unlock us from outside!" hissed Hiroki very upset. Nowaki tried not to laugh, seeing as Hiroki was more angry at their moment being ruined than a flaw in their plan to escape.

"That's what the knife is for, what made you think I can unlock it from outside?" mumbled Yuusuke as Hiroki seemed ready to choke him.

"Look, you two unlock it from the inside, and I'll go back out to jab this other knife from the outside. We lost the keys to a room once, and this is how an officer was able to open it. I bet we can do the same thing as well. I am confident!" Yuusuke explained as he pulled another blade out wrapped in a towel.

"Were did you get these?" asked Nowaki as he received the knife.

"Found it in a room before I set up the 'distraction'" replied Yuusuke as he was getting ready to climb back up.

"Okay, this should work, we had the same problem too once at where I work at," said Nowaki as he looked for the crack of the door. Hiroki looked up at Yuusuke with an unsure face.

"It's okay Hiro-san, it'll work," said Nowaki trying to comfort Hiroki.

"It's not that," replied Hiroki as Yuusuke climbed out.

"What is it?" asked Nowaki.

"Something is wrong about this," replied Hiroki not able to put the right words to it, "something is wrong, I know it."

* * *

Yuusuke was able to pull up the air vent right in front of the door where Nowaki and Hiroki were locked in. It would have been simple to suggest the two to just climb out like what Yuusuke was about to do, but Nowaki's wounds would probably re-open and possibly bleed to death, not to mention he'd slow the other two down, and Katsuo would be able to catch up to them. As Yuusuke placed the blade in his mouth, ready to jump down from the now open air vent, he heard a loud crash.

_That's it! The air vent!_ Exclaimed Yuusuke to himself as he breathed in one last time.

Nowaki had already started to open the door. Hiroki patiently waited behind him, feeling a little tense as he clutched on the back of Nowaki's shirt.

"AAAAHHH! !" screamed Yuusuke from the other side of the door. Hiroki flinched at the shriek and slid his face on Nowaki's back, terrified. He started breathing fast.

"Yuusuke? !" exclaimed Nowaki startled as he now started to jab the knife in a hurry.

"Aghhh! Ahh!" screamed Yuusuke louder and louder the more seconds passed by. The two heard a heavy metal clack on the wet floor outside the room. It was probably the knife he was supposed to use to help the two get out.

"Yuusuke! Yuusuke what's wrong! ?" yelled Nowaki as he banged the door with one of his fists. Hiroki clutched on his shirt tighter, not knowing whether to tell Nowaki to keep it down or actually try to react also.

The two flinched as they heard running. Big, loud footsteps and something being dragged across the wall of the hallways outside.

"It's Katsuo," mumbled Nowaki as he quieted down. Hiroki felt more panicked, knowing that Katsuo knew where they were now. He then came to realization he had almost been killed by the man. He _and_ Nowaki. It disturbed him more than they knew each other from an encounter many years ago and didn't recall ever meeting a psychopathic man.

"Yuusuke! Hold on! I'll be there in a sec!" yelled Nowaki as loud as loud as he could over the screaming outside. Hiroki snatched out of his state of fear and started to help Nowaki shove the knife thru the doorway. In the third shove, they were able to get the knife thru, the door swung open, and the two fell outside on the wet floor as the water came pouring down behind them.

"YUUSUKE!" yelled Nowaki as the two turned to their backs and looked up to see Yuusuke hanging from the ceiling.

"Get out! !" he yelled as he tried not to squirm, biting his lip as he held in his screams of pain.

"What? Your caught up there, what do you mean leave you? !"yelled Nowaki as he tried grabbing Yuusuke's legs. Yuusuke then kicked Nowaki away. The three heard gunshots.

"Get out! He's coming!" yelled Yuusuke. Hiroki stood paralyzed in fear as he just watched Nowaki arguing with Yuusuke, who's jacket sleeve seemed to be caught in a piece of sharp metal from the ceiling. He was too high to reach and it would at least take 3 minutes to get him down. Bullets were already trying to reach them; Hiroki had no idea what to do, he had gone mute, unable to form a word.

"NO! We can save you, there's still ti-!"

"HE'S ONLY COMING FOR _ME_! !"cried out Yuusuke as he kept kicking Nowaki away. Nowaki grabbed a hold of one of Yuusuke's shoes, but Hiroki grabbed his arm and made him let go.

"Hiro-san-!"

"LET'S GO!" hissed Hiroki as he pulled onto Nowaki's sleeve and started leading him away and down the hallway. Nowaki and Hiroki kept turning back to look at the doctor.

"Don't come back! Promise me!" yelled Yuusuke as he looked at them with a serious expression despite how bloody half of his doctor's jacket was getting and how wet his face and clothes got with the pouring water. Nowaki held in his voice as he turned away, almost angrily. Hiroki gave one good glance and Yuusuke before they turned a corner and sped up their running.

Yuusuke calmed down, not being able to feel his right wrist that was in an awkward position, as a piece of metal pierced in his skin and clothes, holding him on the ceiling. He heard footsteps quiet down as they approached him. He looked at the floor as an empty gun cartridge fell.

"Yuusuke, what are you doing?"

Yuusuke felt his heart skip as Katsuo took out another pistol and pointed it at Yuusuke's face.

* * *

**a/n: i know. it was a long while. -sigh-. i got very busy . . .-.-U**

**there's this new anime ive been obsessing over, togainu no chi, and . . . it just . . . i went thru a fever for it. and somehow 4 other stories were born in the process. keep track of things more.**

**i have decided to make this story a little more about hirokixnowaki than any of the other pairings! yey!**

**review! : )**


	27. Chapter 26

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist ********[a little junjo in halloween terror.]**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

**************Chapter Twenty-six.**

* * *

"Yuusuke, what are you doing?" asked Katsuo as he walked up towards the man who's sleeve was still caught on the ceiling's tile.

"G-get away!" yelled Yuusuke panicking as he used his free arm to grab the ceiling so his arm caught in the metal lining of the ceiling tiles wouldn't hurt as much. Katsuo approached the man as he started to smile in a devious way.

"Don't be mean, I just want to be with you is all. I love you."

"Shut up! J-just stop it!" yelled Yuusuke as he tried pulling himself up.

"I'll do anything for you," he mumbled as he took out thin, white plastic cords from the inside of his coat.

"Agh! S-stop!" Yuusuke muttered as he tried kicking at Katsuo, whom just laughed as he grabbed his ankles.

"You look ridiculous flailing in the air like that," he said as he now held Yuusuke's legs together. He started tying the plastic cord around his ankles, but had trouble finding a clip to clip the cord tightly.

"No! Stop!" yelled Yuusuke as he tried kicking Katsuo away. Katsuo was able to hold Yuusuke still enough to be able to tie him. He then placed his arms around Yuusuke's legs, getting ready to tug him down.

"C'mon, I'll hold you up while you unhook your sleeve," said Katsuo as he slid himself under Yuusuke's legs and placed him on his left shoulder, holding onto him carefully. Yuusuke felt his face burn up all the way down to his neck. He swallowed hard as Katsuo slid his hands in between his thighs. As much as he didn't want to, Yuusuke unhooked his sleeve carefully.

_If I unhook myself, he'll tie up my wrists too._

Yuusuke pretended to fix his coat by tugging on it a little, when in reality he was trying to feel where his gun was. He had decided as soon as Katsuo lets him down, he'd take out his gun and shoot him in the arm.

"Done?" asked Katsuo in a low, patient voice, looking up and smiling at Yuusuke. Yuusuke bit the inside of his mouth, not able to hold in a blush as he nodded.

"Good," Katsuo responded as he then slammed Yuusuke on the wet floor so quickly, Yuusuke hadn't felt himself being turned around and falling on the wet ground. As Katsuo tried holding Yuusuke down, he was able to undo the plastic cord Katsuo had poorly tied on him and wriggled from under him, and walked back about seven steps. He then took out the unused loaded gun and pointed it at Katsuo, trying to hold it steady with two, trembling hands.

"Let me pass and I won't shoot," mumbled the frail looking man with a meek, shy voice.

"You idiot, you look like you're about to wet yourself," smiled Katsuo.

"Stop leering at me like that," Yuusuke replied as he felt his legs started to shake.

"Humph, you better shoot, because I'm thinking of what I'm going to do to you first when I get a hold on you," he snickered. Yuusuke took off the safety, trying to pretend to be unaffected by his comments. But his face couldn't be any redder, and embarrassed.

"You still want me, don't you? I can see it in your pants," he started laughing as he stepped closer towards him.

"Shut up!" yelled Yuusuke in the loudest voice he had as he pointed at Katsuo's shoulder that wasn't bleeding (Hiroki had shot him there before), held the gun tightly and pulled the trigger. It went off twice before Yuusuke dropped the weapon and held his hands clasped together, screaming in horrible pain.

"Augh! Ahh!" he dropped to his knees as he slid his throbbing hands under his arms, biting his lip in pain.

"If you shoot without letting your hand jerk up afterwards, you'll break your wrists. Were you that terrified to move, or are you just stupid?" mumbled Katsuo as he slid his hands into Yuusuke's brown hair.

"You missed on purpose? Or not? Do you think I'm doing all this for you? Or not? Do you think I like that you're with someone else? Answer me!" he hissed as he held Yuusuke down by pressing on his chest and his other hand clenching viciously into Yuusuke's hair. Yuusuke felt his previous cuts from the broken glass he fell on start from the water he and his clothes were getting soaked on due to the flooding air vents.

"Are you with him because you were too afraid to be with me?" he asked as he clenched Yuusuke's head tighter, digging his nails into him.

"G-get off . . . ,"muttered Yuusuke, not wanting to answer Katsuo. He had begun crying. His whole body stung, he was losing the feeling of his hands. They felt as if he had crushed them inside a freezer, the crushing feeling coming from his wrists. He noticed the throbbing area of pain had begun growing purple.

"I'm doing this because I love you," he mumbled as he forced Yuusuke's face to look up.

"Do _you_ love me?" whispered Katsuo as he slid his face and mouth on Yuusuke's neck. He bit his lip harder, not being able to stop himself from whimpering. His face turned redder and redder as he closed his eyes, asking himself why this was happening, after he had tried so hard to forget all about this man and all the awful things he had done and start a new life. He came to the realization he couldn't move his arms and could barely feel the tips of his fingers. Katsuo sat to the side as he, again, tied a plastic cord around Yuusuke's ankles but this time putting a plastic stopper. It would be impossible to take it off without a knife or pair of scissors to help.

"Are you going to respond to me?" he asked as he slid his hands to the sides of Yuusuke's face. He started caressing his cheeks.

"Please stop," uttered Yuusuke, trying to turn away from Katsuo.

"I said are you going to respond to me?" he asked again, growing impatient. He placed a hand on Yuusuke's waist; he flinched as he let out a small whimper.

"Hm, I guess you are."

"Why are you killing people? You don't have to. You never had to," whispered Yuusuke in pain as he tried to move Katsuo's hand. Katsuo noticed, so he slid Yuusuke's pants lower, and started to caress the pale, exposed skin from Yuusuke's hip bone.

"They're in the way," he says, brushing Yuusuke's wet bangs to the sides of his face.

"S-stop!" the smaller male squeaked, trying to turn to his side.

"I just want to see more red in your face that isn't blood," he smiled.

"I said I'm with someone else, I can't have you doing this, you messed up your chance."

"Shut up! I never gave you a chance! Or a choice for that matter," he hissed as he stood above Yuusuke. He had Yuusuke under his legs; his dirty shoes on both of Yuusuke's sides as he took out a cigarette, Yuusuke closed his eyes as he felt more tears coming down his face. Katsuo slid his lighter in his coat as he stood up straight over Yuusuke's frail body.30 seconds of silence passed with nothing but the sound of water trickling on the wet floor.

"When did you start smoking?" asked Yuusuke as he tilted his head away from Katsuo's face.

"I don't remember," he answered as he puffed a smog of smoke from his mouth while he took his cigarette out to respond to him. He then took out a gun from an inside pocket and stared to reload it.

"What about the weapons?" he spoke with a more obviously distressed voice.

"Collected them. Police are real easy to get weapons from. So is the black market," Katsuo spoke as he put the gun away.

"What did you do to the hospital?' asked Yuusuke as he glanced at a nearby air vent with water pouring out.

"It's amazing what you can learn in five years," smiled Katsuo as he took his white scarf off and from under the end of his pants on the right leg, he unstrapped a long knife. Yuusuke felt himself start to tremble as Katsuo shook his knife from blood on it. That moment, as he stared at him with fear, he really seemed to have the image of a killer, the kind you see on TV. What had he done to deserve this? He never asked for anything, he never did anything. Why him? Why can't Katsuo just leave him alone? !

He caught a glimpse of Yuusuke staring at him terrified. He laughed. As he slouched over Yuusuke, he flinched as Katsuo pulled his pants the whole way down to half his thighs. He started breathing fast as Katsuo just crouched there, staring at him.

"You were cut pretty badly here," he muttered as he took his knife and pointed it at the direction of Yuusuke's right thigh. He then slightly jabbed his knife into a large gash he had. Yuusuke screamed as Katsuo continued to pierce the blade deeper and deeper into him. His arms jerked slightly upward, Katsuo used his legs to hold Yuusuke's down from moving too much.

"There, this would have really been a problem. It was bleeding like crazy, you might have lost too much blood," Katsuo said as he showed Yuusuke a fairly large piece of glass that had jabbed into his thigh. As Yuusuke tried to calm down his cries, Katsuo tore his scarf in half and used it to tie it around Yuusuke's open wound now.

"Don't worry about dying from infection or the blood on the knife, it was mine and I'm disease free," he smiled coldly almost as he finished tying the knot. Yuusuke felt the blood rush to his face, realizing Katsuo had been looking at him half naked now, the second time ever really and first being when he had been raped all those years ago. Katsuo noticed his blushing face and slowly pulled up Yuusuke's pants again.

"I'm sorry; it was easier to get to that wound this way."

"W-what do you want from me?" asked Yuusuke as he nervously rolled to his side.

"I love you," grinned Katsuo as he crouched down on top of Yuusuke, grabbing onto his wrists as he pulled his (Yuusuke's) arms over his (Yuusuke's) head.

* * *

The elevator stopped, Miyagi held the gun to his right side with both hands, pointing downwards.

"Okay, here's the plan," started Miyagi, but Haruhiko just walked right passed him.

"Haruhiko what are you doing? !" hissed Miyagi in a low whisper.

"Going to find Yuusuke," he mumbled.

"What if you run into the murderer? !"

"Leave him be," said Akihiko as he pulled Miyagi back, "We're here to find Hiroki."

* * *

"C'mon Nowaki!" yelled Hiroki as he pulled Nowaki to keep on running. Nowaki would repeatedly glance back, making him go slower.

"B-but . . . "

"He won't be killed!" Yelled Hiroki, pulling harder on Nowaki's wrist.

"He won't be safe either!" yelled Nowaki, snatching his hand away.

"Nowaki-"

"I have to go back and help Hiro-san," mumbled Nowaki, looking down nervously at the wet floor.

"No Nowaki! I said no!"

"I'm not asking."

Hiroki flinched. He stared at Nowaki's face and then looked down as well.

"You can't, because your hurt and you always want to help others without ever considering how I feel! I get scared, I worry! You bastard! How could you-? !"

"Because I'm a doctor and he's my friend," said Nowaki as he turned his back towards Hiroki.

"I know you get lonely and stressed, but, I can't leave him Hiro-san. Please understand, I know your-"

"You selfish brat, doing what you always want!" cried out Hiroki.

"So are you, Hiro-san," meekly smiled Nowaki.

"I won't let you go and get more hurt!" yelled Hiroki as he grabbed Nowaki's shoulders.

"H-Hiro-san!" Nowaki tried pulling Hiroki off himself. The shorter male then turned him around and slammed him against the wall, holding onto his broad shoulders as he did so. He reclined his head against Nowaki's chest.

"H-Hiro-san?" stuttered Nowaki as his face grew red.

"Kiss me, Nowaki," mumbled Hiroki with a sobbing voice. Nowaki smiled at this as he tilted Hiroki's face upward. The two slicked each other's tongues in their mouths. Thirty seconds into it, Hiroki pulled away for a second to breathe.

"Nowaki . . . . . I . . . I'm . . . "

"Hiro-san . . . . why are you still crying?"

"I'M SO SORRY!" yelled Hiroki as he raised the gun and hit Nowaki in the back of the head with it. He caught Nowaki before he fell and sat him up against the wall. He took off his white coat and placed it over Nowaki, reapplying some more cream on Nowaki's re-opening wounds.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered as he rubbed Nowaki's wet hair. He stood up as he took one last, good look at him and ran back off in the direction where they came from. Hiroki pulled out the gun and took the safety off.

_I'll never let you risk any danger. All I can do is protect you. I'll always fight for both of us, even if that means staining my hands in cold blood._

* * *

"Guess he's already been here," mumbled Miyagi as he glanced at the bodies of the nurses. Akihiko covered his mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Miyagi.

"I've seen this kind of stuff before," he mumbled as he held onto his gun tighter.

"I hope more cops get here."

The two then look up as they hear a sharp scream.

"Do you recognize that voice?" asked Akihiko as the two started running thru the hallway.

"No," said Miyagi nervously smiling.

* * *

"Why is the floor wet?"

Haruhiko silently paced on the wet floor thru the opposite way Akihiko and Miyagi headed. He slowly turned hallway corners, not really knowing where in particular he was heading. All he knew is that Yuusuke was on this floor.

"?" he paced faster, seeing something ahead that caught his eye. He turned one more corner, to see a wall, no, a whole hallway smeared in blood. There were different patterns, but what really disturbed him was the markings of a 'V' with a circle around it, crossed out twice with a hand smears. At the end of that dead end hallway, there were bodies piled on top of each other. They all seemed to have been wounded in the chest.

"What is this?" asked aloud Haruhiko in disbelief as he stepped back. He felt something soft and mushy on his shoe.

"What? !" he stepped back, alarmed from what he had stepped on and the pile of it scattered about. He covered his mouth, sickened. As much as he didn't want to, he walked ahead towards the closest corpse. All of them were either been stabbed or shot at. All of them had been cut; some looked like they held bloody soups in them. All of them had been looked thru for a particular body part.

"W-where are their . . . hearts?"

Haruhiko turned back to glance at whatever red, bloody mush he had stepped on. The blood had come from them. Haruhiko turned back and started walking out of the hallway. As he was about to turn the corner, he made the horrible mistake to turn around and give the pile of organs one last curious glance. He finally noticed all of them had been bitten on. Haruhiko covered his mouth; the only thing stopping him from throwing up was knowing Yuusuke hadn't suffered that fate.

Please still be alive . . . .

* * *

"What happened here? !" exclaimed Miyagi as they kept running, noticing how wet the floors were with water and blood.

"Maybe we should slow down. I have no idea where we are," said Akihiko.

"They must have made a run for it! They weren't in their room! And the screaming only gives me more reason to run fast-!AAGH!" Miyagi suddenly trips over something and lands on his face.

"Agh, damn that hurts!" he hissed as he rubbed the right side of his cheek that now became bruised.

"Hey Miyagi, look," mumbled Akihiko pointing. Miyagi noticed it was Nowaki, the kid Hiroki was going out with.

"It's the kid!" exclaimed Miyagi as he turned to him. He then noticed he had tripped over one of his legs.

"Where's Hiroki though?" asked Akihiko. Miyagi pulled the sleeping boy up.

"I don't know, but something tells me he didn't knock him out for nothing," said Miyagi laughing as he showed Akihiko the bruise on the back of Nowaki's head.

"C'mon, his boyfriend can't be too far off," smiled Miyagi as Akihiko hoisted Nowaki on his back to carry him.

"Just don't do anything stupid Kamijo," smirked Miyagi as he grabbed Hiroki's jacket. The two started to pace hurriedly now, hearing the screams echoing again thru the hallways.

* * *

**a/n: i hope to make it to 100 reviews before chp. 30.** **Review! : )**


	28. Author Update questions answered

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist **

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

****Author: here to answer a few questions and junjuo updates (including a youtube video of the anime for new junjuo couple!)

* * *

-sigh-. Where do i begin?

Ahem, i believe not many readers have the slightest idea i had someone help me write this. And when i say write i mean adding in impossible things in the story. So yes, i had a little aid. She is not helping me anymore, because i scolded her that i notcied so many out of nowhere wild ideas. She said "well, why'd you name it junjuo HORROR? !" and i was like " . . . touche."

So now i'm on a long mission to get it back to junjuo reality wise, thoguh it will still have some paranormal stuffs involved. I figured, "well, its junjuo horror, and some paranormal stuffs could be added, like in those movies (ex Paranormal activity) and those tv shows, but i'd have to be a whole lto more realistic." My poor katsuo's image has been killed!

Also, i noticed a little confusion, wel lfrom some friends that pointed it otu to me. Some things they said were "so wait, there's another nowaki? !"

my answer: "yes, my friend named katsuo's 'dead' friend nowaki, the friend whom is now 'possesing' Katsuo at this point in the story . . . and whom still obsessed over Katsuop and claims to want to make yuusuke hate katsuo and make it a living hell for both of them."

my friends: "so, WHO _is _nowaki?"

my answer: " a dead friend of katsuo whom he knew in middle school that 'loved' him and that died after an unknown cause which katsuo believes (or as i recall explains to yuusuke) he commited suicide, but kathy (a chick added in the flashbacks) knows what happens and will later be told in the story what really went on."

my friends: "so, why haruhiko? !" -they look a tme crazy.

my answer: "um . . . i was on a wild whim on that. i fel tso sorry for him that it seems that usagi and misaki really dont care what happens to him if i ut it in cold logic, but i wanted to pu thim with yuusuke, also because ive been dying to make a scene with someone DEFENDING haruhiko. ive got to admit, the whole 'marriage' thing was a little bold of me to claim . . . it'll work out in the end."

my friends: " why's katuso a douchebag? !"

my answer: " because its NOWAKI not katsuo! nowaki is doing som eweird possesion thing and is in total control of everything katsuo does, but is foolign everyone else to thinking it is the real katsuo, because besides yuusuke, who else is goign to think some dead guy is possesing another guy? !" D:

my friends: "why . . . did you put eating hearts?"

my answer: "-points at friend- wasnt my idea. i thought it was a little over the top as well, BUT my friend told me what she was plannign with it and it sort of made sense. i told her cannibalism is a no no in junjuo so she re-cahnged all of what she planned on that (thank goodness . . .)."

my friends: "SHINOBU AND MISAKI ARE THE SAME AGE YOU DOLT!"

my answer: " -flinch- I'm sorry! i've only read up to the part with misaki FINALLY tellign usagi he loves him without anything added in the ferris wheel! ive been faraway from my books for reference and i cant find it in my heart to read it online! but now ive started making notes, liek did you know shinobu and hiro-san went to the same college? its true." :D

my friends: " -growl-if you add any more insanity we'll kill you . . ."

my answer: "please do . . " T-T

my friends: "one more thing . . . .have fun writing it!"

my answer: "i'll try not to crack under pressure . . ."

My friends really love it also, and giving the same support and critiscism from readers (like you!) and it is higly appreciated. I hope the story doesnt go any mroe downhill with innacuracy and wild ideas liek ti has now . . .

I really don't know if i still want to make it an angst ending or a nice ending yet. All i know is tha i'm goig to have to make it work if im writing a second series after this one ends. -sigh- so much work!

Anyway, I wanted to announce i made a blog just for my fanfic site, because i really didnt like the look fo the deviantart website and i was disturbed that i really couldnt decorate anything, that and i really dotn like the color green . . . green and orange being my least favorite colors.

Also, i added two images! One of Katsuo (finally) and a better, awesomer one of Yuusuke!

ALSO, i finally found a youtube video of a trailer of the anime series of a new pairing the Junjuo writer is doing, and it looks very intersting, i wodner if they already sell the books in english . . . probably not . . .

(blog is in my fanfiction profile because yet again i cannot post the URL on here, because it erases it for some weird reason . . .)

i felt i had to point out some things before im labeled "crazy" and "too wild" for the junjuo series . . . -sigh- . . .

So thank you, readers, for reading on thus far and keeping up and bearing the madness with me because there is much more to come (since im now going with the paranormal idea because really, a couple involved with mistakes in using widga boards and voodoo etc etc to me really speaks up with the name junjuo horror) and everythign is higly appreciated!

THANK YOU! \('v')/


	29. Chapter 27

******Junjou Romantica/Egoist/Terrorist/Horror**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

**********

* * *

**

******Chapter Twenty-seven.**

* * *

Hiroki tripped again for the third time trying to run. His head had begun to hurt. He didn't understand whether he was just beginning to get tired or not. He was getting a strong headache.

"Dammit, what's wrong with me?" he missed as he tried reclining himself against the wall. It seemed like every time he tried walking or breathing deeply, his insides would sting and he'd get all the more dizzier.

_Damn, at this rate I won't be able to help anybody._

"AAAHH!"

"Y-Yuusuke!"

"Ahh! N-no! Stop!" cried out the voice terrified and shaking.

_Yuusuke! Dammit!_

"I promised Nowaki . . . . and he promised you . . . I have to keep going . . . .d-damn it . . . ," cursed Hiroki angrily as he fell again. He couldn't understand why his legs didn't want to move correctly. He slid on the wall, unable to stand any longer. He could hear the metal of his gun clack against the wet floor as he did also.

_Nowaki, I hope you're still okay. I'm sorry I could never do anything useful . . . ._

Hiroki glanced at the gun besides himself he still head as he laid on the wet floor, and then closed his eyes.

* * *

"C'mon, its coming from this way," yelled Akihiko.

"No! Over here!"yelled Miyagi.

The two couldn't decide on a specific path to follow. The two then stopped, hearing someone else running.

"Yuusuke! Yuusuke! Yuu-!" Haruhiko halted as he met up the three at a crossway of hallways breathing hard.

"IS something wrong? You look frightened out of your mi-"

"This man, he's, he's a cannibal!" yelled Haruhiko looking at them angrily.

"What?" asked Akihiko in disbelief.

"He might be a murderer but . . . a cannibal?"

"He stabbed and shot at everyone on this floor, pilled their bodies up and used their hearts to smear weird writing on the wall and bit at them," mumbled Haruhiko as he locked disturbed at the floor.

"T-that can't be . . . "

"NOO!"

The three look up, hearing the horrid cry.

"Yuusuke!" yelled Haruhiko as he ran again.

"Wait!" yelled Miyagi after him.

* * *

"Why don't you keep your voice lower?" laughed Katsuo as he sat up above Yuusuke again.

"–huff huff huff-",Yuusuke turned his head away as he tried stopping himself from trembling. Katsuo had been using Yuusuke's blood wounds and had been smearing his blood on him and the watery floor, making strange and good patterns on his bare skin. Yuusuke had tried lifting his hands to raise his black, woolen sweater he wore, but was unable to. Every time he felt Katsuo's cold fingers slide over his chest and stomach he'd shiver.

He was completely terrified about all this.

'I'm sorry, you're scared," smiled Katsuo.

"C-cold," uttered Yuusuke.

"You poor thing," mumbled Katsuo as he slid both hands to the sides of Yuusuke's face. He then proceeded to shove his mouth at the side of Yuusuke's neck. Yuusuke whimpered as he moved his legs and made a cringing position.

"Have you two done it?" he asked as he started to bite.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Don't be stupid," mumbled Katsuo as he lifted his face over Yuusuke's.

"Get off! Get off!" yelled Yuusuke squirming under him, Katsuo smiles as he breathed out heavily. Yuusuke stopped moving as he felt something against him. His pants were all wet due to the water, so it was easy to feel something jabbing at him.

"You're so cute," he breathed.

Yuusuke stared back horribly embarrassed.

"W-wha-?"

"Open your mouth."

* * *

" . . . . Shinobu?" mumbled Misaki as he turned his head to face the sleeping blond. They were both laying down in the backseats. Before Misaki tried raising himself up from his seat, he heard footsteps walking in the puddles of water outside where it was still raining heavily. Startled, he laid back down and looked up at the car's black ceiling. He closed his eyes as he heard police cars from afar driving, the sirens even from this distance hurting his ears. They were probably making their way to the car where he and Shinobu had been held. Too bad Misaki was too tired to try and have a look.

_Usagi's brother found us and brought us in his car and . . . he was going somewhere . . . _

"! ? The hospital!" Misaki then sat up and rubbed his sleeve against the humidity of the window to see clearer outside, but the rain was too thick to see. He then laid back again, trying to think where his phone was, because he didn't feel it in his pocket anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone in the distance inside the building. Someone was coming outside the hospital, the lights from the building so bright it was so obvious.

_Who is that?_

Misaki used the last of his strength to sit up again.

_Maybe it's Usagi! There's no way it's that other guy, this person's too short, and it has to be Usagi san!_

Misaki excitedly sat up, waiting as the figure stepped closer to the car, curious almost.

"Usagi san! Usagi san! It's us!" Misaki squeaked as he tapped on the window a little. Then, a hand cracked thru the window Misaki had been tapping on, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hello little boy," a low, feminine voice muttered as she smiled thru the watery glass. Misaki felt his heart skip as he thought of what to do. He then decided to bite down on the woman's arm. The woman didn't flinch. She started to choke Misaki and when the boy had started suffocating, she threw him further into the vehicle. With her arm still in the vehicle, she tried reaching for the door handle.

With all the noise, Shinobu woke up. He noticed Misaki was struggling to breathe, and an intruder trying to break into the vehicle.

"AAH!" the woman screamed as she stepped back from the vehicle, being shot at. Misaki turned to Shinobu, who held a gun at the window where the woman had been at.

"Are you a-alright?" asked Shinobu as his only good hand shook holding the weapon.

"Y-yeah," huffed Misaki as he sat himself more comfortably in the passenger seat next to the driver's.

"Who was that?"

"I have no ide-"

They both heard a cynical laugh coming from outside the car. Misaki and Shinobu twitched at the sound.

"You two will be excellent subjects to test as well," said the woman as she kicked at the window with her black boot. Misaki, startled, shielded himself from the glass as Shinobu raised the firearm at the direction of the woman.

"Shinobu, NOW!" cried out Misaki. Too scared to even give it any second thoughts, Shinobu pulled the trigger at the open hole. But no sound came out. Horrified, Shinobu reached for Misaki in the front seat, till he felt a hand grab him by his broken wrist.

"AAH!" he cried out as the woman pulled his hand from beyond the broken glass window.

"Mmn, yes, very fine indeed. You two better behave on the drive," smiled the woman as she opened the door from the inside and pushed Shinobu back in the car. She re-adjusted the driver's seat so she could lean all the way back. She first pulled Shinobu towards the back seats. There, she took out thick, gray tape from inside her black coat and started taping Shinobu's ankles and wrists and then his mouth. She then grabbed Misaki, whom was already going in and out of consciousness, and did the same.

"Now, we're going for a drive. And you two have to behave till we get there, alright?" said the woman as she taped over the open black-stained window. Shinobu then noticed as he looked at the rear-view mirror that the woman had blood coming from the side of her mouth. She then noticed Shinobu as she re-adjusted the mirror and smiled at him thru it.

"This? This was from a little ceremony," she smiled as she cleaned her mouth. Shinobu wanted to cry. He slid himself beside's the unconscious Misaki, not knowing what is to become of them now.

_Miyagi . . . come find us . . . _

* * *

Katsuo suddenly stopped caressing Yuusuke's hair and pulled his mouth away from his as he raised himself, looking around concerned. Yuusuke stared at the quiet man as he also pulled him up and leaned Yuusuke against the wall.

"That bitch," he muttered angrily, almost growling.

"_That bitch that bitch that bitch! !_" muttered Katsuo faster and faster as he took out something from his black coat. Yuusuke could see it was some sort of pocket watch.

"-Sigh- I thought I'd have more time," muttered Katsuo as he slid the watch back inside. He then turned to Yuusuke and smiled.

"W-wha-?"

"Well, let's just say there's this bitch whom I owe my still being alive to and to make it permanent we have to do as this black magic shit she thinks it's true. I don't complain though, because I'm here!" he laughed.

"Y-you died? !" cried out Yuusuke.

"Oh right. Katsuo was never dead, _I_ was."

"What are you-?"

"My name is Nowaki, and I used to be Katsuo's ex-boyfriend, and Kathy used to be his ex-girlfriend from middle school. He rode the both of us. Ah, we never let it go. Crazy days . . . crazy da-"

"NOWAKI? !" uttered Yuusuke as he shoved Katsuo away. All of a sudden, Yuusuke remembered the day after he was raped, when Katsuo took him to his home and was then tackled down, where Nowaki had confessed to have 'tempted' Katsuo into murdering those young high school students.

"You-!"

"Woah, calm down princess. So what? What do you think you're going to do? IN a few minutes I'm setting this building on fire."

Yuusuke's eye widen as he stared at 'Katsuo' horrified.

"I was just messing with you two, trying to get you to hate Katsuo. It worked, seeing as your with someone else. Well if you'll excuse me, I have a ride to catch downstairs-"

"You can't do this! This is all your fault! Everyone thinks Katsuo is-!"

"What do _you_ care? You left him years ago. Besides, Katsuo's wanted by the law now, probably sentenced to life in prison or put down!"

"Don't talk about him like he's some animal-!" hissed Yuusuke before 'Katsuo' slammed him on the wall.

"Like you can talk," muttered 'Katsuo' as he pinned Yuusuke on the wall. He then slipped his hand behind Yuusuke's waist and tried making his way inside his pants.

"You two never did have sex huh, last thing real Katsuo did with you was tell you he wanted to fuck you until you got better after getting your idiot self raped."

"W-what?"

"The rest of the time was me. I acted on his behalf. But he's still here; he's been watching everything we've been doing this whole time, all these years."

"You-!" Yuusuke tried raising his hand to smack 'Katsuo' until he was stopped again.

"Kathy and I are bringing me back alive thru someone else with her freakish witchcraft, can you believe that stuff's real? We're going to pin this whole thing on everyone that is still alive that has ever seen Katsuo do anything 'bad'. Guess I should have tried to keep a lower profile for his behalf, but what are you going to do huh? Well, before I leave, I've always wanted to do this," smiled Katsuo as he grabbed Yuusuke's face and started to kiss him.

"Mnn! Mm!" Yuusuke tried pulling away from 'Katsuo', but 'Katsuo' kept pulling him towards himself.

"Mmm! Mnph! Hah . . . do you like it?" smiled 'Katsuo' as he shoved his lower regions at Yuusuke's.

"N-no! Mm! Mn!" cried out Yuusuke as he tried reaching for his gun.

"YUUSUKE!" cried out Haruhiko as he came into sight.

"Shit, he's taller than Kamijo's kid!" exclaimed Miyagi as he pulled his gun and pointed it at Katsuo. Haruhiko kept running up to Katsuo and Yuusuke though.

"Haruhiko stop!" called out Miyagi. Akihiko came into sight, seeing his brother walking up to the murderer.

"Haruhiko, look!" cried out Akihiko as Katsuo took out his gun and pointed it at Haruhiko.

"NO KATSUO!" yelled Yuusuke as he grabbed Katsuo's hand.

"Yuusuke!" cried out Haruhiko as he took out a gun of his own and pointed it at Katsuo's head. They were in a stand still.

"Let go of him," said Haruhiko as he looked into Katsuo's face. Katsuo smiled as he pulled Yuusuke's face towards his own.

"This yours?" he grinned as he licked the side of Yuusuke's face. Yuusuke felt his face grow red as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Haruhiko or anyone else's face expression.

"You asshole!" yelled Haruhiko as he took off the safety, ready to fire.

"NO!" Yuusuke lunged himself with what little strength he had left at Haruhiko before Katsuo could shoot at him. The two fell down on the wet floor as Miyagi and Akihiko dodged the bullets Katsuo fired. Katsuo took of his sunglasses and whatever articles covered his appearance, only leaving his big black coat and a piece of his scarf tied onto his arm, the same area where Kamijo had shot at him a little earlier.

"Oh damn, all gone," he muttered as he threw his empty gun on the floor.

"Are you –gasp- alright?" asked Yuusuke as he pulled himself above Haruhiko. Haruhiko pulled his arms around Yuusuke. Yuusuke blushed, unable to cover his face from embarrassment.

"Well, I'd like to see how this all turns out, but I have to go meet up with a pretty crazy girl," smiled Katsuo as he took steps back and threw the cigarette he had held din his hands on the ground.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Miyagi as he tried getting a good lock on Katsuo to shoot at him.

"Me? Heh, don't worry your pretty head about it, what you _should_ be worrying about is how you're going to save over 1 thousand people from burning to death. This whole building is flooding with water and a little something . . ."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Akihiko.

"It's better for me to show you," said Katsuo as he took out his cigarette lighter and flicked the little flame on.

"I hope you all make it alive," smiled Katsuo as he threw the lighter a few feet behind him. The small fire suddenly sparked into a big flame upon contact with the water. Everyone stood horrified as they stared at the growing flames.

"This whole time this whole building has been filling up with anesthesia and all of the people in here have been knocked unconscious. This whole building is going to burn down, better hurry up, goodbye love!" smiled Katsuo as he smiled at Yuusuke before running into the flames.

"Wait-!" cried out Miyagi.

"Never mind him, we have to stop this fire and find Hiroki!" cried out Akihiko. Haruhiko pulled Yuusuke up. Yuusuke glanced at Nowaki, whom was on another man's back, and thought of him and Hiro-san running off.

"Kamijo! He's on the other side of here!" cried out Yuusuke as he pointed at the fire.

"Dammit, how the hell are we going to-? !"

Yuusuke threw some keys at Haruhiko as he took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and noticed his cell phone's signal had started working again.

"E-everything is –gasp- working again! Go to the office and by the counter wall should be a metal box, that box –gasp- activates all of the building's sprinkler's. I'm –gasp- assuming all the people have been knocked out for about a few hours and will be waking up –gasp- soon! I know where Kamijo is!" yelled Yuusuke as he pulled away from Haruhiko and ran at the fire.

"Yuusuke no-!"

"Com e-gasp- on sir!" yelled Yuusuke as he pointed at Miyagi.

"Yuusuke!"

"Please –gasp- help!" cried out Yuusuke as he turned to give Haruhiko a smile. Haruhiko kept calm as he sighed and turned to Akihiko.

"C'mon," h e mumbled as he and Akihiko headed the opposite way. Miyagi and Yuusuke headed across the other side to find Hiroki, whom was still passed out on the hallway, right in the fire's path.

* * *

**a/n: review~!**


	30. Gone

******Junjo Romantica/Terrorist/Egoist/Horror**

**A STALKING HORROR. -inspired by a dream. for a friend.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Gone.**

**

* * *

**

"I don't think you should have come," I said as I helped the man stand still as he breathed in thru his inhaler.

"I. Have. To," said the young, bloodied up doctor as he slipped his inhaler bag into his pocket. A while ago, we cut some strands of plastic he had tied on himself. He said he couldn't move his left wrist right, that he might have broken it when he fell from the ceiling and his coat and skin got caught by a sharp end of metal-lining in the ceiling's tiles. I told him to head back, that he'd just be dead weight, but he didn't listen and he kept on running with me. I don't think he should be running, not in his terrible condition.

"He should be around here," he huffed as he kept on leading us down the hallway. I held my weapon close by, because the stalker could still be nearby. He did run back here, who knows what he was talking about having someone 'waiting' for him outside. Must be an accomplice I guess. Nah, no way.

"Damn it, everything's wet!" I exclaimed as I patted by shirt and hair. This is really annoying.

"!" the man tripped forward, once again, and clung onto my coat. He almost pulled me down with him too; I pulled him up and tried to help him balance himself.

"T-there he is," he said, pointing at a body lying down on the floor just a few yards away.

"Kamijo!" I yelped as I pulled the doctor alongside me. He looked like he had been lying face down for a while now, facedown in water.

"Kamijo! Kamijo!" I yelled as I turned him around and tried waking him up.

"He's still – huff- breathing," said the doctor as he knelt beside me, his unharmed hand touching the side of Kamijo's neck.

"Kamijo!" I kept on yelling, trying to get him up. WE then heard a small crash behind us. The ceiling had become useable thanks to the smoke coming from the fire. We started getting a little more lightheaded from the heat and smoke.

"The fire's coming this way!" yelped the doctor as he tried pulling me and Kamijo up now. I pull Kamijo up by his arms and slump him over my back, after being able to lift him as far up as I could, I got a good hold of him as the doctor leaded the way out from the hallways being consumed by fire.

"Why hasn't the water come –huff- up yet?" huffed the doctor as he stopped to breathe.

"C'mon, we have to keep going! The fire is sprea-!"

"Here, "he mumbled as he tore some of the clean cloth from his white coat and tied it around my face and Hiroki's.

"I was in water that hadn't been contaminated by that lighter liquid, so it's safe to breathe thru it," he mumbled as he yanked me to walk over a small fire on the groun

"-cough cough cough-! !" Kamijo had started coughing from the smoke. Then I started coughing. Then the doctor.

"I think it's in our lungs now," I said, feeling my lungs and throat agitated by a burning sensation.

"-cough- I hope I don't get in trouble for this," he says as he grabs a loose tile on the floor. He then throws it as hard as he could against a window. It didn't shatter much, so he lifted his leg and kicked it. More glass shattered, he fell back, too weak to stand up now. I fell down, the smoke too strong by now. As I breathed hard, I grabbed Kamijo from my back and held him as close as I could by the window so he could breathe better.

The rain from outside helps a little. It starts falling inside, the heat is going away more and more. Then, I breathe a sigh of relief as the sprinklers finally start pouring water down.

"Guess he finally found it," I said.

"Y-yeah," he replies.

"Can you stand up?" I ask as he makes himself comfortable sitting against the wall across from me and the window.

"No. I can't feel anything. I had a knife in one of them to take out a large piece of glass. It's bleeding now. And now my other leg, it hurts from breaking the glass. I don't think I can stand up," he says.

"They'll find us," I say. I take out my phone that's still in my jacket, to check the time. I find it completely soaked in water. Damn, it's broken.

"What is it?" he asks, noticing my sour face.

"Oh, nothing. I was expecting to see my phone working," I say. Then, we both hear a siren downstairs, at the bottom floor. As I sit Kamijo against the wall, a little away from the broken glass, I stand up to look out into the U-shaped parking out in the back of the hospital. I see that there are several vehicles and ambulances. I breathe a sigh of relief once more, feeling comforted to see other people besides us and the dead.

Wait. Something's wrong.

"We have to go!" I yell as I try to get my phone working.

"Why?" he asks, stunned by the sudden change in my voice's tone.

"Because it's gone!" I yell.

"What is?" he asks.

"Shinobu and Misaki! There gone! The car's gone! Haruhiko said he had brought them in the car!" I yell.

"Shinobu and . . . Misaki . . . ?" he asks confused.

"We have to go, something must have happened and-! . . . . . and . . ."

I realize now what the stalker had said.

"I'm heading downstairs now, gotta go catch a ride!"

"He took them!" I yell hysterically now as I pull him and Kamijo up.

" . . . K-Katsuo?" he mumbles.

"He took the car with Shinobu and Misaki inside!"

I throw my phone on the wet floor angry. Angry that I can't reach him. Angry I can't do anything about it. Angry that I didn't stay behind to look for him.

* * *

**a/n: review~!**


	31. Days of our Youth: Part 1

**Junjo Romantica/Egoist/Terrorist/Horror**

**A STALKING HORROR.**

**Inspired by a (very far-fetched but none the less) awesome dream.**

**Yuusuke Susumu- a 25 year old doctor in Central Hospital. After being transefered to a new school three years ahead of his age group(15 yrs old) he met a student, Katsuo, who he began to take an interest in. Later he found out he was part of an elaborate prank by Katsuo and his friends, Katsuo incharge of infatuating him in order to tape Yuusuke and sending it out to everyone at school as a money-making prank. Devistated, after denying Katsuo's please of actually loving him, he moves into a new city where he later takes up the profession of a medical doctor. He later encounters Katsuo (at the age of 20) by chance on a rainy day. In a diner, the restaurant is attacked by thieves. There both suffer injuries along with Yuusuke's new friends Hiroki and Nowaki. After a visit to a hospital, Katsuo leaves back, claiming to have left keys in a room. There, Yuusuke is kidnapped by a group of students including Shinobu, who does is forced to be with the group. After being raped and taped in an abondened warehouse, Katsuo comes to his aid and scares the students off. After waking up in what is Katsuo's home, he learns of an alternate personality that is taking control of Katsuo, who has killed all but one (Shinobu) of the teenagers involved in his rape. At this, Yuusuke plans to tell the police, outraged and terrified. This 'Katsuo' claims to be a former [obsessed] lover of Katsuo who can come back every five years and posess him. Five years marking the anniversary of being how long this person had been friends with Katsuo and their death (or aided suicide rather by a woman named Kathy who was oen of the robbers in the diner). 'Katsuo' knocks Yuusuke out; he will never recall of ever speakign or learnign about this alternate personaility living in Katsuo until 'it' wants him to. Later (in the present) he is 25 years old and engaged to a new man, Haruhiko, whom he met during the past five years. He begins to receive strange phone calls of a man claiming to be Katsuo come back to kill whoever knew of the two (meaning Shinobu, Miyagi, Akihiko, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki) they've ever encoutered in the past to cleanse Katsuo's reputation so the two could live happily like they've always wanted to. Unaware that the five-year anniversary has come and the alternate personality has been fused with Katsuo, Yuusuke panics. later as 'Katsuo' tries to set the Central Medical Hospital on fire and burn everyone inside, Yuusuke remembers of the alternate Katsuo. 'Katsuo' claims to need to leave so he and a certain woman (Kathy) have prior engagements to deal with a still alive Misaki and Shinobu.**

**Katsuo - a 30 year old former office doctor and lawyer. He is convinced by freshman (he is a senior) to prank the new student, Yuusuke, for money. seeing no real deal in this, he decides to, only to actually fall for Yuusuke, despite the availability of other girls his age he is quite popular with. After Yuusuke sends him out of his room, Katsuo becomes enraged of said friends and promises them he'll give them hell one day. The students, seeing as Katsuo is graduating, see it as a bluff and laugh it off. Those same freshman will later be the same 'seniors' to later rape Yuusuke years afterward. Katsuo in the meantime remains in the same city to move on from a doctor's position to a lawyer. A year before teh five anniversary 'curse', he becomes more unstable logicly. One day he wakes up to learn that a former boy he knew in middle school, Nowaki, has been inside him, taking over his thoughts and manipulating him. At this, Katsuo panics. This Nowaki though states to now be able to become fully independant in Katsuo's body. After becoming the dominant mind in Katsuo's own body, he decides to gain a big reputation for himself by trying to lure woman in his car. What nobody knows is that all those women were formely (claimed) to be in love with Katsuo or went out with him in his high school days. This alternate personality, now 'Katsuo', aims to ruin his and Yuusuke's life, outraged that Katsuo was so infatuated and into the boy than himself(Nowaki) when they were friends in middle school when actually Nowaki loved him. He later killed himself, after Katsuo was disgusted of his sexual orientation and clingy infatuation. This Nowaki and Kathy (both knowing Katsuo in their youth days) are also students who played with objects such as widja boards and voodoo. Kathy claims to have placed Nowaki in Katsuo also wanting to see Katsuo suffer for reasons yet unclear. Katsuo's more twisted personality is all thanks to Nowaki's psychotic personality that seems to be contaminating his (Katsuo's) making him believe that the only way to make this all go away is to kill anyone who ever knew of him and Yuusuke's romantic involvement.**

* * *

Dear readers! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THUS FAR! I have been on a very overdue break here. What can I say, AP and to-be-in College Exams are really setting me back! But I have been writing as much as I could! All of you recall ( I hope) my very long sega of like (a good 5 chapters I think) flashbacks of Yuusuke and Katsuo, yes? Well, get ready for another one about the first week they spent together! Hold on, I know what your thinking! I have here written half of it! What that means is only another chapter of their first week/flashback. I though i'd be nice to add in. i added a new image of Yuusuke (about a month ago i think) on my deviant (under same name as username). I haven't really got to Katsuo yet. (Sorry!)

Well, please be kind to the following chapter, it was like 20 pages, i'm sorry if it's so long! It's from Yuusuke's POV during high school.

Anyway, I thought it's about time to give shout outs to my variosu reviewers! I love you so much! Reviews is what keeps me writing!

**WolfOfFeathers** (thanks for the tip!),** chick, xMoymoy, jhoanna, Victoria66, d r a m a t i s . e c h o **(such the realist reminder! | x),** XYomyom **(yes, OCs can be so evil! thank you for updating so much! ;A;),** MizzAka **(I also thought about my title and it's big letters. I think it's scaring off readers and gives the impression of not to be taken seriously -.-U),** hfhg, me **(what an original reviewer name! xD)**, AMAZING, meowmeowluf** (here's MOOOAAARRR! XD),** seiyalovesodango09 **(yes it is a crazy story isn't it?),** yuusuke'sexcitedfangirl3, klauds'kill12 **(MARRY ME),** shcvna **(Yes, Nowaki _would_ be scary when mad o.o),** AnimeFreak1306 **(GO YAOI!),** I love this, fan, review, jloa, KasumiKeke10 **( i love my story too ; - ;)** chiako-sama, junjo fan, Kirtusy-me, Myra Cifer **(I love Haruhiko too!),** TheGirlInTheShadows32810 **(-blush- why thank you!),** substitutesoulrepaer1, hinamorimomo13 **(thank you for all your wonderful and rather emotional updates!),** akimaru **(my hero!), and **violetdusk~!**

Sorry for my very off spelling! I am a natural bad speller, whether Microsoft help or not! And for those private messages "why yes, I want to attempt the impossible and get Haruhiko with someone! And no, I was not on anything when I wrote about the engagement (maybe my friend was though . . .). I promise to one day read books 8-13 to also know more knowledge of the series."

I was recently informed about a woman in the series supposed to be marrying Haruhiko. I flipped my notebooks and novels from my desk and made a scene. "WHAT? !" I yelled. "SOME _BITCH_ IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY _MY_ HARUHIKO! ? WHAT MADNESS IS THIS! ?" My friend was very terrified. Now I'm more excited to read about it! But summer must come before I can! X (

* * *

I quietly sat under the shade of a tree. The tree was awfully small, but its branches stretched out very far, thus it provided a lot of shade. It seemed very lonely. I decided this would be the perfect place to have a quiet lunch.

I took my bag off my shoulder and placed it against the tree's trunk. I reclined next to it and breathed in the cold air. After a small exhale, I ruffle thru my belongings for my new novel I've been meaning to read.

Not ten minutes into reading the book do I feel a presence over me.

"Look, you seem tense. Here, have some of my candy. I promise it tastes good," smiled the tall boy with black hair and thin bangs across his face. He stood over me like a tower, his pale hand reaching down to me offering me a large wrapped package. I stare into his face, into his soft, green eyes. I bite my lip, making an awkward frown.

It's the same boy that approached me yesterday on my first day of school.

I feel my face flush a light pink. I grab the candy bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never mention my name. Its Katsuo," smiled the boy as he tilted his head to the side.

"Um, mind if I ask a question?" I asked in a low meek voice as I looked down at my lap again at the book I had been reading since lunch break began.

"If I can answer it," he laughed as he crouched down next to me. He seemed to be looking into the book I was trying to read. I immediately close it and turn it over so he wouldn't see the name of the book. Embarrassed, I feel my breathing go a little fast.

"Why are you talking to me? New kinds aren't a popular student's first pick at making friends. Especially in the middle of high school," I said in a monotone-like tone turning away.

He doesn't glance at me. He makes himself more comfortable by sitting next to me now, very closely, and leans his shoulder against my left. I let out a small whimper of surprise. He bends both arms behind his head as he reopens his emerald eyes and looks into the distance where other classmates run and play with each other, socializing. He cracks a small smile as he stares at them, with longing, nostalgic eyes.

"Man has no need to find meaning in his life. There is no point for man to pursue it. Man only exists to feel. That is why we have emotion and a conscious. We exist to experience. What makes Man so incredible is the ability to destroy and corrupt themselves with it. What makes Man so implausible can also be their greatest flaw. Man exists to feel and experience. The most likely feeling for Man to exert and devote themselves to is love. 'Love makes the world go round' is an underestimation."

My eyes widen as I keep staring at his face.

"You've read-?"

"I enjoy a little philosophical reading. Makes me feel better about how half of our population will die in the hands of Man. But that's just me," he chuckles. Swiftly, he turns to me, still smiling.

"What? Surprising that a 'player'-like student that fits the criteria such as myself reads that sort of stuff? Frankly, it's not the first thing you want people to know about yourself if you want to survive in today's society, if you can even call _that_ involved in it," he said as he motioned his chin at a couple making out, lying on each other in one of the cement benches in the patio. The young boy was slipping his hand under the girl's thigh, a few onlookers staring.

"I'm surprised you behave so confident around me," I say. He reaches to my lap and snatches the book away from me.

"I skimmed thru your book. I remember the text so well," he flips the book open, "so you also believe 'love conquers everything'?" he asked as he turned to me grinning. I catch myself staring at him and turn away hesitantly. I twirl some of my hair with my finger, nervous.

"I guess. I believe Man exists to experience," I say in a low whisper.

"Hope you find your _Juliette_ in life then _Romeo_," he says as he hands it back to me laughing at his own joke. I swallow hard. My palms are getting sweaty despite how cold it is out here.

"My name is Yuusuke," I say receiving it.

"Tell me Yuusuke, what are you going to do with your life? I'm graduating soon and really, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can do whatever I want. I excel at sports, I'm good at math and science, I enjoy history and writing and I love music and painting. I'm so good at everything, I don't feel like doing anything in particular."

"You should ask a counselor," I say trying to cut conversation short. I would really like him to go away. I'm not enjoying the looks we're getting by the passerby's. I'd still like him to sit next to me though.

"So, your rich I take it? What's a kid with wealthy parents doing at a public school?" he asked curiously as he sat up and shuffled thru his black coat for something.

"That's-"

"None of my business, I know. It's hard to ignore the pretty amazing car you get picked up in though. That your dad driving?" he said as he looked at me sincerely interested in what I'm telling him.

"A friend of his," I say. It _is_ my dad's vehicle. Though he asks one of his co-workers to pick me up and drop me off as another addition to his job.

"I see, I ride the bus! Those over there," he says pointing at the football field's direction. On the side is where the school buses drop off and pick up students. A few buses were parked out there. It's a great location, since not much traffic from the neighborhood is created there. He widens his eyes, probably finding whatever he was looking for.

"Those are my parents' right here," he says as he hands me a picture. I grab it. It's very old and creased up. It must have been taken with one of those old camera's where you get the photograph the instant you take it.

A very short, old woman in a plain faint blue dress stares back at me with a smile. She is reclining against a man obviously taller than her and younger too who is wearing a plain khaki suit with a white buttoned shirt. He wears sunglasses, the woman a blue hat, in the sun. The background tells me it was taken in a park. The woman holds a small bump of a stomach with one hand as she rests the other on the man's shoulder. The two seem to be having a good time. The woman's brown hair is clipped up in a bun. The kind mothers at home wear when their cleaning. The man's hair is black and carelessly fluttering in the wind.

"They had a big age difference as you can see," said Katsuo as he pulled his long legs up to his chest. He looked up at the tree's branches shading us, "they didn't care though."

"How old are they?" I ask.

"They would be 53 and 45," he said smiling.

Would be?

"Oh, their dead," he added in as if it were a minor detail. He took the photo out of my hands to stare at it.

"I carry this picture of them all the time. It helps me feel like their watching my every move, so if I do anything bad, they'd see."

"I'm sorry," I added in though it is his fault for bringing up some sour feelings.

"I used to live with my uncle. Then I had to move out; he was a heavy smoker. I'd always tell him it'd kill him. He was killed outside a convenient store when he was buying smokes. It's very ironic don't you agree?" he asked.

He must be used to the idea of death.

"My parents died in an accident around the time I was a newborn. It makes me sad how I'm practically carrying around a picture of a couple of strangers," he laughed a little. I'm surprised I don't feel awkward receiving all this information about his family and his personal life.

"What do you think of death?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well, if I died without having someone miss me, I'd be the best thing ever," he said.

Wow, I wasn't expecting that response.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, I've seen a bunch of movies of people dying. I don't feel sad about losing my parents. Or my uncle. I live alone and have to provide for myself. I won't be leaving anyone sadden if I died. I think grieving is pointless and a waste of time. It affects people's productivity and makes them so pessimistic."

"I see." The way he speaks about people is so pessimistic itself.

"So, do you think I'm weird?" he asked as he turned to me with a playful smile.

"Are you trying to make some sort of point here?" I asked.

"I'd like for you to be my friend now," he said.

"You already showed me the entire school," I said packing my book and the candy away, "besides, I don't think your little _entourage_ over there would appreciate me coming into their territory," I motioned with my eyes at a group of not so bright but pretty girls trying to be discrete about watching our every move.

"Ah, you want my full attention then? For me to be you friend?" he asks.

"Spilling your whole life to me isn't going to 'force' me to be your friend. So whatever you're trying to do is futile," I said raising my bag's strap over my shoulder.

"I've yet to hear the word 'futile' come out of a teenager's mouth," he said amused. I stand up.

"Glad I can be a first," I said annoyed as I turned to leave. I feel someone grab onto my black uniform's sleeve.

"Let me be your first friend then," he said looking up at me expectantly, "do me another first."

"I'm not someone you can easily mooch up to," I say as I snatch my wrist away. He stands up.

"Are you angry?" he asks. My back faces him now.

"You are making me off as some sort of person to easily make friends with."

"That a problem?"

"You're making me sound easy."

"Tch, you're saying like I'm asking you out on a date," he snickers. That hit a nerve. And full out embarrassment. I feel my face go red.

"I'm not some dime a dozen person to make friends with so rashly!" I _sort_ of yell. I turn away and pushed my glasses up, very flustered.

I walk off, wanting to desperately glance back and see if he's following me. If he really means to make me his friend, he'd follow me. When I'm far off, I take a glimpse past my shoulder under part of the school building. I see him surrounded by girls and laughing away. I bite the inside of my mouth, disappointed.

I was right; he just wanted to make me some sort of low standard of a friend.

I feel like crying.

I walk inside the building the moment the bell rings for class.

I thought he really _did_ want to be friends with me.

* * *

At home I throw my bag over onto the sheets of my bed. Barefooted, I walk into my bathroom as I unbutton my white school shirt. As much as I don't like to, I glance up at the mirror. I see a short meek boy staring back at me. I see myself blush shyly at my own reflection. I sigh dryly as I toss my shirt on the floor.

It's only been the third day of school and I already hated this school year. I went back to my usual spot and expected to be approached by him again today; he didn't. I have almost every class with him first semester, and still it was like I wasn't in the room. He sat with his other friends and never really looked at me. As if his approach to me never even happened. Compared to my first day where he led me everywhere and introduced me to all the teachers, I feel like he completely abandoned me. Not that I wanted his friendship or anything. Yet, he has been the only person to approach me since I came. There were other kids, but they only wanted to know about my money, not that I can even call it mine.

Today felt like one of the loneliest days ever.

-Knock knock.-

"Yes?" I ask loud enough to be heard from the bathroom.

"How was school today?" asked my mother outside my bedroom door.

"Everyone is a jerk," I answered.

"We can still put you in a new school," she said with a very low voice. My mother was a little bigger than the usual woman, and then again all she did was sit in an office working with new business proposals about her 'highly successful' perfume business.

"Please do," I said.

"Alright sweetheart, a private school it is. Your father and I told you to go in one in the first place," she said as if it were my fault I was miserable.

"I'm not in the mood," I said with a whiney voice. I didn't feel like dealing with my folks about something being my fault.

"Come down for supper soon," she said as I heard her boots clack on the wooden board of the hallway outside my room. I really do enjoy only living with my mother in our new home. It was only temporarily my father said. We'd usually have a dozen people cook and clean for us, but while we lived in a little fancier than your typical home in the rich part of downtown, my mother decided only a hand or two would be necessary for the small home, well compared to all the others we still owned outside Japan.

I look back at my reflection and my small pale body. I trace my finger over my upper body. I look so sick and frail, I think to myself. I look at my face. My bangs could use a trim; my eyes are barely visible if it weren't for my glasses pushing them to the side. I sigh and proceed to unbutton my uniform pants.

* * *

"A new school?" asked my father still wearing his business suit. He had his black hair combed back, a few strands at his forehead. His glasses seemed more 'cool' compared to mine. I got my brown hair from my mother; I'm very relieved I won't get my height from her though. My father looked very Scandinavian type. My mother seemed like a typical Japanese woman only in a fancy suit of her own.

I wonder how they met.

"Yes, well, your son doesn't seem to like public school much like he thought he would," said my mom.

"It's very boring, and I'm not learning much. It's too easy," I say as excuses. I pick thru my steamed rice with shrimp slices in it. I really don't want them to think I'm being bullied or harassed or anything. That's not the case _exactly_.

"Fine by me, you mother can start enrolling you tonight. Over the weekend we should get a call from a school of our choice. Unless there's a specific school you'd like to go to," he looks up at me curiously.

"I don't really care; the more expensive the better," I say. He smiles at this.

"That's my boy," he says laughing and continues eating. My father believes in the whole 'the more expensive the better!' I feel bad letting him waste money on really unnecessary things. Who cares if we have five hundred or a thousand channels on a seventy inch television, nobody really watches TV in this home anyway.

I place my fork on the plate.

"May I be excused? I'm not very hungry," I ask in a quiet murmur.

"Sure, you must be tired with the move and all," says my father as he waves me to the counter, "go and get some early sleep."

"Go on darling," adds in my mother.

I'm not enjoying the cheesy names. Mother and father must have had very good days at work today. They rarely both come home to have a dinner with me. I usually ate re-heated meals by myself in my room while finishing homework or a book.

I push my chair behind and dash up the stairs leading to my room. My father's leaving for his night shift for his late meetings, my mother's leaving at around 4 AM, only I will be home and the cleaner. I think about Katsuo's dead parents and his picture.

Is my relationship any different?

* * *

I nervously look thru the car's dark window at the crowded football field. I'm being driven to school, 4th day in a row, down the same street. My stomach feels different otherwise. I feel completely nervous for no exact reason. I put my right hand over my stomach. Maybe I ate something bad this morning?

"Here we are sir," says the man as he parks right alongside the drop-off sidewalk. Only today and tomorrow, I think, of this school and I'm gone. As I close the door behind me and brush some thin bangs from my eyes, I look up at the side walk I'm heading for and down the path I see Katsuo surrounded by his small posy. I become very uneasy and walk off to the same direction their heading; inside the gym where we all have to wait in the mornings.

I tug at my collar and fix my woolen black sweater when I feel a small tug to my bag. I turn and see an upperclassman I think, almost double my size, leering down at me.

"You Yuusuke?" he asks with an angry expression. I feel myself shake a little, afraid.

"Yes," I ask trying to make my voice sound normal. I step back a little intimidated when I bump against another tall individual.

"You're the kid who made Katsuo angry," said another guy behind me. I could feel his warmth breath blow at me from his mouth.

"I don't recall making anyone angry," I say defending myself. I peak around to see if there are any teachers around. None of course are around when I need them most.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?" says the first boy giving a crooked smile. His spiky yellow hair complimented how wild his eyes seemed. The other boy crossed his arms, almost annoyed at my response.

"I've made no one angry. If he blabbed to you about me rejecting him as a friend, then he isn't angry, probably upset. I'm not about to become someone's replaceable friend," I huffed almost puffing out my chest to seem intimidating to them. Of course I could feel my hands shake. The blond boy snickered as he grabbed onto my white scarf.

"Friend? Look who thinks they're so bold and mighty," he says. I glance at his pocket; a green lanyard hangs out with the logo of the school. He's of the lowest class status in high school, a freshman. How could a freshman be so tall? Of course I _was_ younger than him even if I was skipped to junior year.

"Let me be," I say as I try to shove his hand aside.

"I don't think so," he says unmoved by my struggling.

I feel panic set in. And when I panic I breathe fast. Where is my inhaler?

"Look who's getting scared now, cheeky boy," laughs the student as he lets go of me. I fall against the boy behind me. It seems like their 'closing in on me'. I start to visibly breathe fast.

"What's wrong kid? Never been confronted? You look like you're about to get a panic attack," he smiles.

Tears appear at the end of my eyes. I don't know what to do. If I try to run and get to my inhaler in my bag they'll tackle me down and make it worse. If I try to ruffle in my bag they'll still attack me. I feel a little dizzy.

"What are you guys doing?" asks a familiar voice. I look to my left and see Katsuo hovering over both students. He seems angry.

"Oh, well you see-"

"Can't you see your scaring the poor kid? He's younger than you, what the hell are you doing? !" he raises his voice dramatically at them. He grabs my shoulder almost shielding me from the other two boys.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to harass someone and pretend you have a cause to," he hisses.

"But-"

"Piss off," he says waving them away. The two look at me then up at him. They frown and walk off, hands in pockets. I stare at them walking off. My breathing calmed down a bit.

"You have a condition, don't you?" he says.

"Here, use mine," he says as he hands me a blue inhaler. I take it into my hand.

"It might not be the one you use exactly, but hey it's medicine," he gives a small chuckle. I look at him surprised and breathe in the medicine. My lungs feel very relieved. I take a deep breath in and out.

"I'm surprised you have one," I mutter as I hand it back.

"I haven't had an attack in years, but it's good to have around. You seem to need yours a lot. Shouldn't you have it at hand?" he asks as he slides it in his pocket.

"I didn't think I would be confronted this morning," I huffed as we both started walking over the football yard and towards the gymnasium.

"Oh, sorry about those two bastards. They're a couple of idiot freshman that sort of look up to me. I don't mind it, just that they take whatever I say to heart," he says carelessly as he bends both arms behind his head. I look up at him almost admiring as I clutch at my scarf on my chest. I'm surprised he used the term bastard so lightly. He didn't know his parents very well, right?

"Then you've spoken to others about me," I say a little angry.

"Well I've taken quite a liking to you. The girls seem peeved since I haven't shut up about you. That really bad?" he asks turning his head to me.

Does . . . he really mean that?

I blush lightly, trying to hide a smile. I look down.

"I can stop if you'd like," he adds in.

"What exactly can you say to peeve off freshmen who seem to like handling things so roughly?"

"You're very smart and interesting. We can learn a lot from you. Especially the hollow idiot heads of bachelors we have in this school."

"That's very broad of you," I say to press him on to speak a little more about me.

"Well, you're very cute, and I'd really like to see you smile. You have much to offer as a person. I'd very much like your opinions about things. What kind of music do you like? What's your favorite genre? Is there a certain thing you'd like to happen in your life? Can I get your phone number?"

I stop walking. What is he trying to do?

"Are you toying with me? Is this some joke?" I ask insulted.

"What do you mean?" he asks now stopping.

I notice the few students walking past us now. I notice how fast my heart is racing.

"You seem to want to know about me. It almost feels like your kissing up to me," I say.

"Um, I just want to be your friend," he says to put it nicely. He probably meant to say 'don't get ahead of yourself now' like those other boys told me, "is something wrong with that?"

I clench my hands.

"It's sort of strange to want to be friends with a new kid," I say, "I feel like your mocking me."

"We're both strange," he adds in smiling, "it's what puts us above all the other idiots."

I feel my heart skip.

"I'm trying my best to befriend you. It's rather hard," he laughs lightly.

"You think you're like me?" I ask.

"We're the same type of person," he corrects, "and I really enjoy my time with you."

I sigh to calm down. Here was a rather handsome stud telling me everything I've ever wanted to hear. It's like the friend I've always desired.

I look at him from the corner of my eye. He smiles at me.

Or maybe the . . . the . . . I've always wanted.

"Classical. Angst. I'd like to find my significant other and we recently moved here, so no phone _yet_," I muttered fast as I began walking again.

He smiles, his whole face brightens up, and begins to follow after me.

"Really now? Well Romeo, I'll help you find your Juliet! You just tell me when you see her!" he laughs.

I give a small smile.

"More like the opposite," I say.

"What? No way! You need _my_ help, not the other way around!"

Little does he know I meant me. I'm more like the Juliet.

"You're pretty funny," he smiles.

"And your pretty cheeky," I say.

And my Romeo is at my side, clueless.

* * *

"So you changed your mind then?" asked my father in a frustrated tone once more.

"Yes," I respond as I swallow hard. I feel like he's interrogating me, having me sit in a kitchen chair as he paces behind me. My mother stands besides us, aimlessly chattering in her cell phone.

I flinch as father slams his palm on the kitchen table.

"Roderick-"my mom mutters in an annoyed tone. Is she about to stand up against father?

"No Yukiko! I'm tired of him constantly undecided! I've already told everyone at the office I'm enrolling him to Ark Academy! I'll sound like an idiot changing the story!" he yelled at my mother, standing behind my chair.

"No. I'm speaking on the phone," she adds. Guess it was a lot to expect for my mom to defend me, "you say he doesn't want to change schools anymore?"

"The little brat," he spits angrily at me, "it took a lot of strings to pull to get him into Ark!"

"You didn't have to tell your co-workers," I butt in. Before I could realize the mistake I've made, he slaps me across the face.

He hits me so hard, I yelp. I clutch my fingers under the wooden seat, feeling as if the strike would have made me fall off the chair.

"Boy, don't speak to me like that. I'm your father and you're superior," he says. I gently turn away from his gaze as I feel his breathing on my hair. By superior he means to make me one of his employs when I grow up.

"You asked for it," my mother says almost defending my father's actions. She walks off as if her only child hasn't been struck so hard they were about to tumble out of their seat. I hear her continue the conversation in her phone. I squint hard at her direction so as not to cry. Maybe she'll defend me next time.

They must have had a bad day at work. They run on emotion.

I dash up the stairs to my room.

"You ungrateful brat!" I hear my father yell as he kicks the chair I had just bolted up from. I close my door quietly and lock it.

I slump to the floor against my door and hold myself and begin to cry it all out. There's no point in blaming the stinging pain in my left cheek on either of them, being raised by my father, I had learned that whatever happens to me I brought on to myself. I know this is wrong, but I've learned that's the only logic that seems to work at home, therefore I subconsciously apply it in every instance of my life.

My tears feel so cold against my stinging left cheek. I lick my tears at the side of my mouth. I grab onto my black uniform coat and stuff my face in it, so as my cries cannot be heard by them.

I slide more comfortable on the ground in the center of my dark room.

Looking at all the expensive items and furniture my parents had decorated in it, I feel utterly disgusted.

I want to run away.

I've always wanted to.

I will.

I climb up to my desk and write a note for anyone that bothers to come check up on me to read it. I tape it on the side of my door.

I grab another bag in my closet and stuff it with a change of clothes and anything of value to me.

"Here's my number, if you ever need me," winked Katsuo at me as he passed me a note during school assembly.

"I'll take you up on that offer," I smiled, noticing al the glares from his peeved entourage from afar, whispering back.

I took the small piece of paper Katsuo had handed me from my pocket. It might be a fake number. I might be pushing my luck a _lot_.

I hope he mean this offer.

I opened my window and threw my bags on the bushes underneath my third story window. I button up my jacket and step out the window, closing my eyes as tight as possible, terrified of heights. I awkwardly climb down the thick trunk of the tree and toss myself onto the bushes.

"You asked for it," I murmur to myself quoting my mother as I strap my schoolbag over my shoulder and pull my other bag behind me.

I feel more tears trickle down.

* * *

"K-Katsuo?" I whisper tiredly into a phone in a phone booth.

"Yuusuke? That you? You know how late it is? My ID caller says Pay Phone. Where are you?" he asked worriedly. I burst into tears.

"I'm lost. I just ran away from home. And I have no idea where I am," I utter as I try to cover my mouth. I do too much crying. But it's the only way I know how to put my emotions out there.

"What street corner are you at?" he asks.

I squint up the light post and mumble a direction.

"Stay put," he demands, "I'll be there."

He hangs up.

I slump to the ground inside the glass phone booth, the dial tone reassuring me I had just asked someone for help. I n the distant though, down the street, I see a small group of older kids, about Katsuo's height, walking in my direction. I had walked for so long in the dark cold along the loneliest streets to not catch any neighbor's attention, I lost track; I wandered in a bad neighborhood.

I reach up and lock the booth by the small latch. I don't move from the booth's corner, all curled up, as I see them arrive and laugh at me. I'm too tired and sleepy to pay any attention to their antics.

"My my, if it isn't you again," said the same blond boy from two days ago.

"Is he the kid?" asked a fellow behind him. I notice they all wore dark clothing. Maybe it represented a gang. I recognize some as Katsuo's male posse.

"Yup," answers the blond as he raised his leg at the glass door almost as if he were placing it over my face from his point-of-view. I don't move or look up. I feel so cold. Maybe I should have brought another jacket instead of just relying on my uniform alone.

"Hey Yuusuke," calls out a boy in a sing song voice.

"Brat!" calls another.

I hug myself to keep warm. I close my eyes tight.

A foot rattles the phone booth.

"C'mon, cry!" laughed the blond. I was about to scream.

"YUUSUKE!" cried a familiar voice as I hear a car screech to a halt. I crack an eye open to see the gang run off. Katsuo taps the door, panicking. I give a small grin at him. The dark makes him look so much older and striking. I reach up and unlock it.

"Yuusuke! Are you hurt? You're coming home with me!" he cried.

"You, take the two bags in!" he yelled at a man. A taxi driver. He had called a taxi driver al the way here to see me? He picks me up effortlessly into his arms. I'm so tired; I don't bother to tell him how embarrassing it is for me. It's written all over my flustered face instead.

"Your ice cold," he murmurs as he rubs a hand on one of my own, "its thirty degrees out here!" he scolded as he pulled himself into the car. Small puffs of his warm breath blow at my face. He just washed his teeth I think. He sets me on his lap, I'm freezing stiff. I rub against his chest as I bring up both my arms into my chest, burying my face into his dark blue coat.

"Thank you," I whisper as the driver opens his door and slams it shut.

"That's what I'm for," he smiles down at me, rubbing a hand by my shoulder to warm me up as he placed his black scarf from his neck and extends it to mine, using his mouth. I grin and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

I wake up feeling cold.

"What time is it?" I murmur.

"We're at my home. We just got here," he huffs from another room as I hear a door slam shut. I sit up from a very large bed.

His bed.

I blush.

"It's barely 9PM. Here let me get you warmer clothes," he said as he looks thru a drawer across from me. It's dark. His window demonstrates half a city view. He must live in a downtown apartment. How expensive.

"N-no. I'm alright. L-let me go s-sleep at your couch," I mutter tiredly as I stagger up from his bed and almost push my body towards the doorway.

"Wait!"

"I open the bedroom door to see a large living room with leather couches, a rather large TV and trophies everywhere. A yellow, dim light illuminates the whole room. I feel my mouth open a little in awe.

This is all expensive.

"UH!" I slip form holding onto the doorway. Katsuo grabs one of my arms.

"You're very cold. Here change into this. Let me warm-up something for you!" he smiles leading me back to his bed again. Without protest I sit back down as he steps out.

All this time I had thought he wanted me for the money my parents had or something. But he's pretty wealthy himself. I crack a smile as he hands me the pajamas in his arms. I take a good look around his room.

Posters of different monuments around the world cover the walls. A large white board contains important dates and times. I admire his white carpet which seems to radiate a bright light in the darkness. I see a large mirror and TV stare down at me. I see a wooden board with pictures clipped and nailed into it. I shiver for a moment. I begin to quickly change and fold my clothes over my travel bag and messenger that sat alongside the nightstand.

"Here you go," he says walking in with a tray a little while afterwards. He turns a knob by his door and a dim light aluminates his room. He hands me a pill. I swallow it recognizing the brand and drink the milk. After a long gulp, he raises his hand, brushed my bangs away to feel my forehead as I clean my mouth.

"A little feverish," he murmurs as he takes the dish and tray and places it on the floor. He sits next to me on the bed. He's almost like a concerned parent, doing things my parent's never bother to do unless I achieved something 'great' in their eyes.

"I should get a trim," I joke, a little flustered as I feel the weight shift closer to me.

"Don't be silly, it's wonderful this way. Long hair suits you. Wish mine was that long," he laughs as he runs his hand thru his black sleek hair.

"It's alright," I say. His smile turns into a small frown.

"That bruise isn't," he murmurs seriously. As he's about to touch it, I flinch back. I become completely self-conscious about it.

"Your dad?" he asks. Before I could say something, he pulls out a small container from under his bed. I now notice it is very large for just one person.

"He takes advantage of Man's gift," he murmurs as he applies cream on the tips of his fingers. I feel the cool lotion against my cheek as he makes small circles on the purple bruise.

"Let me see," he mutters as he tips my chin up to his face with his free hand. I feel my face burn as I stare into his, fully concentrated into my injury.

He remembered our conversation from two days ago.

"Runs on emotion, huh?" he murmurs.

"y-yeah," I answer nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So long as you keep quiet about my home, alright?" he smiled, finishing with the cream.

"Yeah," I crack a smile before feeling new beads of tears slide down my cheeks. I cover my face with my arm.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks turning to me as he sits back down, "I mean it," he adds to press me on.

"I'm tired," I say, drying my face, "I mean it."

"Those guys, I'll make sure they stop bothering you," he says standing from his bed.

"I'll go to sleep at the-"

"You stay here. It's terribly cold in that room," he smiled as he dashed out of the room with the dishes.

I hear a click noise and the lights go off in the other room. He walks back inside and locks the door. He begins to undress in front of the mirror right across from me.

"But, I-"

"We'll both sleep on my bed. It's pretty big, don't you think? It'd honestly be my first time sleeping with someone other than my old fart of an uncle," he smiles jokingly. I grab at the white sleeves of the pajamas. I completely dressed in white. I feel so nervous, wearing the color of purity, of innocence, in front of a guy, _this_ guy, I like so much.

I quit my protesting as I started hating myself, eying him now.

"I was quite startled at your call. I was about to sleep to. I just put on a coat and some jeans on too!"

He wore a tight, black sleeveless shirt. I could see bulges from under the thin and so tight cloth. Bulges of muscle. I swallow hard, completely nervous.

"Guess I was lucky to give you my new cell number, huh?" he laughed as he took off his belt and unzipped his pants. I clutched tighter into the soft white cloth of the blanket under me.

"We'll be going to the bus stop. Alright? We gotta be there by 8 AM. I wake up at 6. I'll wake you up," he huffed as he clicked something on his clock now, kicking his pants off to expose some shorts. I got up from the bed as he headed into his closet and got a white blanket out. He threw it over his other white blanket already covering his bed and pulled both blankets half-way down. The bed was located against a corner of the room. He motioned me to sleep against the wall. Soon as I climb in, I saw him head back into his closet.

"I'm sorry I'm intruding," I say apologetically, "and force you to share a bed with another g-"

"Would you like a stuffed animal to sleep with? It's the only one I have," he smiled as he arm pocked out of his closet. Isn't he cold dressed so . . . exposed? He held a rather large doll at the end of his arm. All I noticed in all honesty was his fairly well-built arm. Well, body. I gulped, at how much I stared.

"Sure," I said with a trembling voice.

Maybe I should tell him I'm g-

"Jealous , huh?" he says as he closed his closet. He tossed the doll at me.

"What?" I ask confused. I look at the doll. It's a handmade plush sort of thing. It's very nice too. It looks like a schoolchild with a black uniform and everything. I can't help but think it sort of looks like Katsuo. The button eyes and smile made me feel uneasy though.

"I work out a lot. Can't impress my Juliet with a plain body, not that that's wrong, huh Romeo?" he laughed turning off the lights. Only the city lights remained to lighten the room.

"Please Katsuo. I'm really sorry about my problems. I didn't mean to burden you," I say meekly as he sat at the edge of the bed. Apologizing repeatedly seemed very unnecessary to me, but I should at least showed I was nervous to be bothering him.

"I don't mind. It's what I'm for," he grinned and despite the dark, I could clearly see his playful eyes glancing at me. I turn away embarrassed.

That's the second time he says 'it's what I'm for' rather than 'it's what friends are for.'

I shake my head a little. I have to stop over thinking things!

He takes my glasses off. I give a small squeak.

"I can't see without them!" I whine. I really can't I have very terrible sight. Everything is so blurry to me. It makes me dizzy.

"We're about to go to sleep fool," he scolds as he places them by the bright red numbers, the clock, on the small bed stand.

The moonlight reaches directly at us, the window right across the bed. It highlights his features as he climbs into bed laughing, almost as if this were a mere elementary school sleep over. I can't help to but to keep eying his muscular body. What girl or boy could ignore this human being?

He lies next to me, kicking the blankets over himself and throwing his whole weigh into the bed. I frown startled as I jump a little. He turns to me laughing and raises his hand to my forehead.

"Still feverish," he murmurs. He smothers his pillow with the back of his head and shoves me down, my face facing his. I stare at him tensely.

"You've got great eyes. Maybe a trim on the bangs is necessary," he laughs.

I give a small whimper as he shoves my head under his chin. My face directly presses against his chest, my bruised cheek over his heart I believe. I can feel, no _hear_, it pulse fast. It's enough to make me flush completely red.

He rubs his face on my hair. His one hand on my back pats the soft cloth; his other arm is folded under his head.

"Good night Yuusuke," he whispers as he tosses himself around on his stomach.

"You too, Katsuo," I mutter as I hear his breathing.

I am so happy right now. I fall asleep, remembering that the guy I'm sleeping besides is someone I like very much.

* * *

**Whew that was long!**

**A/N: REVIEW! x D**


	32. Chapter 32: Author's Note

Thank you to whoever has been sticking and waiting for an update from this fanfic. I'm sorry to say I've lost interest in this story (hence the too-long break I've had with it) and the writing style bothers me . Maybe I'll re-write it and work out the kinks someday, but for now, this story will go under retirement. Again thanks to those that have sticked with it, I really appreciate it! I feel like a jerk for taking so long to make up my mind and just to post an author's note. Oh well. Thank you!

-prussia's-germany x )


End file.
